Aaron & Jackson: The Long Road
by Dayne Dinning
Summary: Follow Up to A&J - Reversal Following the events after the attempted assisted suicide and his long road to recovery. Includes other characters - Chas, Paddy, Adam & Hazel etc. Enjoy and feel free to review! **Chapter 22 jumps 5 years ahead**
1. It Starts Here

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"It Starts Here"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic follows on from Chapter 23, the last in the set of Reversal fics.

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used. They belong to ITV.

Aaron woke up, he remembered coming to hospital but the truth of the matter was he still wished he was dead because he didn't know if this was just a fluke, a one off...He felt groggy and sore. Hang on? Sore? And to top that he could feel the mattress! He looked up at two familiar faces looking down on him surrounding the bed.

"Hey love" Chas smiled.

"Mum?" he scrunched his face. "What's going on?"

"You've had an operation Aaron...as soon as I rang the hospital they got the transport ambulance and brought you in and ran some tests on you...but to be honest, all the doctors seem up in the air..."

"Yeah..." Adam smiled. "You're a bit of a mystery to them right now mate..."

"I can feel the bed...this is a dream, stop it no...This isn't real..." he closed his eyes in defiance at the false words and sights around him.

Chas looked in concern at Adam then he reached to Aaron's hand and squeezed. "Can you feel that?"

Aaron frowned and opened his eyes. "Yeah..." he breathed.

"You're not dreaming mate, this is for real..."

"Yes it is" Chas confirmed. "But you're not fine yet though, not out of the woods, so just relax...this is going to take time..."

Aaron couldn't believe it.

"I'd sit you up mate but we were told not to move you"

Aaron let out a laugh. "That's all I've been doing for months, are you kidding me? Mum, please let me sit up"

"Ah-ah..." she warned. "Behave yourself Aaron Livesy"

Aaron sighed. "Where's Jackson?"

Chas frowned, not looking forward to her son asking that question. "He's outside...moping...because he almost killed you Aaron..." she said quietly.

"He didn't know this was going to happen..."

"Yeah I know just give him some time, he needs to adjust to all of this too, one minute your set to be tetraplegic for life, then we're assisting in your suicide, then your body gives a sign...come on Aaron...understand it from his point of view..."

Aaron nodded as the doors swung open. "Well well...Mr. Livesy...nice to see you again" the doctor smiled.

Aaron smiled. "So...I expect they've told you you're a bit of a mystery to us..."

"Yeah...bit confused myself actually..."

"Well then I'll explain what I can..." he smiled and went on. Aaron understood it partially, most of it was medical-babble though. Basically what he took from the doctors information was that his brain had found a way to send signals to his nervous system, but they weren't getting through one hundred percent yet and that he had to take it slow, his feeling was back, that was all he was bothered about at the moment really, just been able to touch Jackson with his own hands, ahh he couldn't wait, why wouldn't he just come in the room? He was saddened by Jackson a little, but he understood, the past months had been a rollercoaster, and he knew they weren't off it yet.

"We still have to perform one more operation, I'll schedule it for next week...and you'll be happy to know that you won't have to stay here either, or use that chair again, however the hospital will supply you with a normal chair, now that you can use your arms again...I've written up some exercises and timetable and when to do them, you muscles are still there Aaron but they're very weak you have to build them up slowly...and don't be discouraged if you can't manage to do simple menial things yet, it will happen with time, it's just a matter of patience..." the doctor spoke. Aaron liked him, he spoke to him like a normal person, it was nice.

"So...What about my legs then?"

"That's what the operation is for, once the op is over we'll supply you with crutches and once you've rested at home, you can begin to use them but with aid, I'll assign a physiotherapist to you twice a week after the operation..."

Aaron nodded. He understood. "Do me a favour?" he looked wary.

"What's that?" The doctor asked.

"Well thing is, as you know, I haven't been able to move or feel things in a long time, they said I wasn't allowed to because you said, but surely you can let me now, I've come around a bit more and I'll take it slow like you said..." he tried his luck.

"Aaron, I have no objections now, but it'll be a shock to the system so be prepared..."

Aaron nodded. "I will..."

The doctor smiled. "Ms. Dingle" he said his goodbyes and nodded to Adam too.

"Come on then what you waiting for?" Adam hurried him.

Aaron frowned. "I'm not moving till Jackson comes in here..." he said sadly.

Chas sighed. "I'll go have a word, he can't miss this" she smiled.

"A second later Aaron, a second later..." Adam lowered his head and shook it.

"I know mate...thankyou, got good eyes you..." he smirked.

"Me? Nah their terrible I was just looking in the right place at the right time I guess..."

"Right Mr. Walsh, your fiancé is awake and he's come around a bit, pack that moping in and get the hell in there now for him, he has something to show you" it was the only tactic she could think of to rouse of him from his wallowing.

"He nearly drank it; I'm not going in there"

"Tough!" she snapped. "He's lucky to be here if Adam hadn't saw him move, that would have been it, now you and my son...all of us have been given another chance now get up and take it!" she warned harshly.

Jackson slowly nodded and got up. "I thought Paddy was coming?" he asked as he walked to the door of Aaron's room.

"He's on his way; he's bringing your mum too..."

"Ahh good" he smiled.

"Jackson, it'll be alright you know, it's just a room...open the door, nothing to be afraid of in there...he loves you"

Jackson turned and pushed the door open, he felt awkward as the boys looked at him. "Can you give us a minute Adam?" Aaron asked, as his heart skipped a beat when he saw Jackson.

Adam nodded. "I'll be with your mum...and no need for the jokes either mate" he giggled as he walked away.

"Come here you..." Aaron told him.

Jackson smiled a little and made his way over to his man. "I'm sorry Aaron"

"What for? Before this you were doing what I asked...you were so brave Jackson and I'll never forget what you would have done for me...come here you need to get closer...I wanna hug"

Jackson smiled again and leaned over the bed and wrapped his arms around Aaron. "I love you so so much..." then Jackson's eyes opened wider in surprise when he felt Aaron's arms around him, it wasn't tight but that didn't matter, he buried his head into Aaron's shoulder and cried. His prayers were answered, now he told himself, he was going to visit church regularly, or maybe not he'd think about it...he thought. "I didn't think it was true" came his mumbled voice buried in the gown Aaron was wearing.

"I'm nowhere near yet but...I will eventually"

Jackson lifted himself up and looked into Aaron's blue eyes. "And I'll be there...always" he made a promise.

"Good" Aaron gave a cheeky smirk.

"When can you leave then?" Jackson asked.

"A few hours... they're giving me a normal chair and after an operation next week I'll have crutches, and physio two times a week...but I can go home at least...and I can't wait to sleep with you properly...I don't mean sex...well I do...but just to lie properly with you, me lying on your chest, you on mine our legs tangled..."

Jackson's expression fell sad. "I've missed that so much"

Aaron nodded. "Hey, listen to me, getting all soppy..."

"I think you're a changed man..." Jackson leaned down and kissed him.

"Literally..." Aaron mumbled breathlessly between each passionate kiss.

TBC...

Haha well...that was quick... hope you like it guys! Please review as always I appreciate it!


	2. High Spirits

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"high Spirits"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic follows on **the next day after** _It Starts Here_

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used. They belong to ITV.

Aaron had a permanent grin on his face, he was sat in the wheelchair the hospital gave him at the dinner table, Chas and Jackson didn't want to leave him while they popped out for a bit but he assured them he would be fine. Once they had left the house it was so quiet and he stared down at the plate of toast before him that his mum made before they left. "Right, then...toast doesn't weigh a ton" he said to himself and he lifted his arm slowly and reached for a cut piece of toast and picked it up slowly. His arms felt like they were being weighed down, they were so heavy. He sighed as he dropped the toast onto the table. "Oh come on..." he sighed but then remembered what the doctor had said, this was going to take time but he tried again and he managed, he succeeded and it meant the world to him. It was just toast for god sake, he knew that but after not being able to feel or do anything for months on end, this was like he was given a new lease of life and he intended once he was fully recovered to live it to the full with Jackson by his side.

After he finished the toast, which did take longer than normal, he smiled to himself and slowly wheeled himself around the room, and all of a sudden as if a baby crawled around venturing new surroundings; Aaron looked at something and began reaching out and touching them, the feelings he got from things felt sharp to him at first and very sensitive because of the incapability to feel for months but he didn't care, and he carried on slowly venturing around.

However, he had no idea that Chas and Jackson had walked in and were stood watching him with huge smiles on their faces, and it actually made their heart melts at the sight before them. "Aaron..." Jackson said slowly so not to startle him.

Aaron stopped and smirked; feeling a little embarrassed and started moving his chair to face him.

"What are you doing?" he asked then began to laugh.

Aaron saw his mum stood with him too and smiled. "Embarrassing really..." he frowned. "But I was touching everything" he explained.

Chas nodded quickly. "Yeah, we saw" she smiled widely. "I don't blame ya kid..." she said as she walked to the table and saw his empty plate and a bit of jam on the table. "Manage it then did ya?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah but it took ages! And I dropped it" he pulled a quick wary face.

"Oh don't worry about that...ey...words getting round the village about you" She told him.

"Really? Didn't think anyone was bothered..."

"Well they are...I've had Moira and Pearl telling me their gunna make you a cake...can you imagine the state of their kitchens?"

Jackson chuckled.

"Right well I'll go tidy the breakfast plates...you two just..." she smiled.

"What?" Aaron smirked.

"...Do what fiancés' do I suppose..." she crunched her face and picked the plate up and went upstairs.

Aaron smirked and reached his hand out to Jackson's zip on his combats. "Ey...you did that enough last night Mr!" Jackson warned playfully.

"I know but can you blame me? Phwoarr...but seriously Jackson you're so gorgeous it killed me not being able to touch you"

Jackson knelt down in front of him and nodded. "I know...and tonight Mr Livesy, I'm going to show you just how much I missed you..."

Aaron smirked. "I can't wait..." Aaron leaned closer to him and kissed him.

"What do you wanna do today?" Jackson asked.

"Well...help me get dressed, cleaned up and stuff then I wanna go around the village...see people again..."

Jackson frowned. "Where's the old Aaron gone? See people?" he smirked.

Aaron reached out and hit his arm. "Still here...just a bit more..."

"Sensitive?" Jackson finished.

Aaron thought about it and then nodded. "Yeah, suppose" he smiled.

"That hit was dreadful, but I'm so looking forward to the day when you're back fully...hit me as hard as you like" he joked.

"Nah, don't wanna do that do I? Future husband to be...and I hadn't forgotten Jackson" he told him.

Because it hadn't been mentioned in so long it was so nice to hear Aaron talking about it. Jackson smiled. "I thought you had but..."

Aaron shook his head. "No...I wanna marry you Jackson...if you still want me?"

"Why you ask that?" Jackson was a little shocked.

Aaron shrugged. "Just cause of everything..."

"Well I do, there's no one else in this entire world who I'd want to spend the rest of my life with other than you"

Aaron smiled. "I love you so much" happy tears filled his eyes. With that Jackson leaned closer and hugged him tightly and kisses his neck as they parted.

"I love you too handsome; now let's get you showered..." Jackson told him.

"Well you might aswell join me..." Aaron winked as he began to make his way to the wet room.

He hadn't gotten far by the time Jackson turned to join him and he placed his hands on the bars and pushed him along and leaned down to his side. "You don't have to do everything by yourself" he smiled as he spoke.

Aaron didn't reply, he just sat content in the chair while his fiancé pushed him into the wet room, then Jackson locked the door behind them.

TBC...


	3. Unexpected

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"Unexpected"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **is the same day as **_High Spirits_

_- _I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

-7 P.M-

Aaron and Jackson were alone, and had been all day really because when Paddy came in with Rhona they only popped their heads in the door to say hello etc. Both lads were tangled in each other as they lay in bed, watching a film; Aaron's head rested on Jackson's strong firm chest and Jackson had his arms wrapped around Aaron tightly. One word could only describe their day – lazy and they loved it, as evening set in they shared a pizza and the leftovers now remained in the box on the side beside the bed.

Aaron's plans of going out and seeing people just left him as soon as he and Jackson emerged from the wet room earlier that day.

"Today's been perfect, just me and you" Jackson spoke as they watched the movie.

Aaron tilted his head up to look up with a smile at Jackson, who then kissed his forehead.

"It has, I've missed this" he looked thoughtful.

"Me too" Jackson agreed with a smile.

"You don't know how good it is to feel you again seriously" Aaron replied lovingly.

Jackson looked around the room eyeing it up, "We'll have to get this converted again now you're on the mend, and I've got some contacts I'll sort it out tomorrow"

"Yeahh good idea, just let Paddy know first" he smiled "And I appreciate that Jackson, so will paddy he's put it with so much allowing it to have got converted in the first place, it'll be nice for him to have it back, and we'll be back in the privacy of my old room, I've forgot what it looks like you know" he laughed.

"You'll see it soon enough, should take a week or so to get this house back in order" Jackson explained.

Seconds later there was a knock at the door and both Aaron and Jackson sighed not wanting to move. "Who is it?" Jackson called out.

"It's me, Adam" Adam called from the other side of the door.

"Come in then ya muppet!" Aaron told him.

Adam walked in with a smile and sat down in the chair in the corner of the room, and looked at the TV "Ahh good film this" he commented. He leaned forward and took a piece of pizza from the leftovers "Mmm meat-feast my favourite" he grinned as he chewed the pizza.

Aaron and Jackson looked at each other "Hello to you too" Aaron said sarcastically. "Hey sorry! How ya doin' mate?" Adam asked.

"I'm alright, it's weird though being able to feel things again mate" Aaron laughed

"Better watch yourself Adam he's into feeling stuff up today, after your history you may not be safe" Jackson added and all of them laughed.

Adam leaned forward in his chair, "You guys up for a pint in the woolie?" Adam asked.

Jackson smiled "What do you think Aaron? You up to it?" Jackson asked

"Yeah sounds good to me, its Monday shouldn't be too busy, give us 5 minutes mate" Aaron replied with a smile

"Alright mate" Adam replied and sat back in his chair and took out his phone and sent a text message. _****Sorted, we'll be there in 10mins or so****_

Adam stood up as Jackson was stood holding onto Aarons wheelchair "Let's go" Aaron smiled.

As they made their way to the pub the cold frosty night chilled them to the bone. Once they arrived and got through the main door Aaron spoke "Sounds dead in here" he commented.

Adam entered first holding open the door for Aaron and Jackson. "SURPRISE!"

Aaron almost jumped in his chair. "Jesus! Whats this all about?"

"Uhhh read the banner!" Jackson replied sarcastically with a huge smile on his face.

Aaron then saw it; it read 'Congratulations Mr & Mr Livesy' he grinned widely

"And if you haven't decided on who's taking whose name...then never mind I just took this from what one of you mentioned in the lakes..." Chas' voice shouted through the bar and she made her way over to the boys and hugged them both "Congratulations"

"The name's perfect Chas, thankyou for this, we love it"

"God yeah brilliant, thanks for coming everyone..."

Everyone smiled at them and nodded and then continued to enjoy the night. Jackson pushed Aaron up to the bar then walked off for a second.

Aaron frowned as he was staring at the dark brown front of the bar directly in his eye line. He sighed and looked around, he saw his mum walk over and he smiled. "Thankyou" he told her again.

"You're welcome love..." she smiled and ordered him and Jackson a pint. "Where is Jackson anyway?"

Aaron shrugged. "No idea...Mingling probably...whereas I'm rolling..." he then sighed. "That was crap..."

Chas just laughed and shook her head. "I've got your drinks kidda...I'll just put them down two seconds" Chas took them and walked to a free table, set them down and walked back to move Aaron to the table, so he could get out of his chair.

Aaron leaned forward, placed his hands on the fabric of the chair and started to pull himself over, but Chas remained behind him and her hands by his side incase his arms gave way, and one of them did, but by the time Chas grabbed him he hit his face of the wooden edge.

"Ohh poor lad" Betty said sadly to Alan as she watched him trying.

"I know" he nodded. "It must be difficult for them all"

"Ohh..." Chas panicked a bit and rushed around him after sitting him back up. "You alright love?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"Yeah..." he sighed a little disheartened and flicked both eyebrows up quickly and then smiled. "I'm alright"

"You sure?"

"Yes" he nodded. "Oh so there he is...I swear if Adam weren't straight I'd be sure Jackson was having an affair" he chuckled.

"I expect they've become closer though what with...you know..."

"Yeah you're right...Jackson said he'd get in touch with some of his work contacts and get Paddy's house back to normal for him"

Chas was surprised. "Oh yeah, he'll appreciate that"

Aaron frowned. "You don't sound too enthusiastic..."

"No it's not that and I don't wanna put you on a downer but do you not think it's a bit soon I mean...just in case...?"

"Nooo mum...don't say that..."

"No..." Chas sighed. "I'm sorry love I'm just being practical...and anyway even if you do stay recovering you'll need the house the way it is after your op...then when you can walk without crutches do it then, that's all I'm saying"

Aaron nodded. "Okay..."

Chas placed her hand in Aaron's. "I didn't mean that like it sounded, you will do it son, just takes time, but you know that and anyway, you managed breakfast this morning alone, you've been moving the chair yourself..."

Aaron chuckled. "Yeah five centimetres a minute"

"Well its better than nothing"

Aaron nodded.

"Oh what's this then?" Carl's voice filled the pub and Aaron turned quickly and looked at him.

"Mine and Jackson's engagement party, problem?"

Carl sniggered. "Yeah, as if you're engaged..."

"Oh..." Jackson said to Adam. "Nice to see Aaron's old-self is still in there somewhere..."

"Yeah mate, you better go over, don't want it all kicking off"

Jackson nodded and walked across the bar looking straight at Carl as he passed.

"Alright gorgeous?" Jackson asked.

"No that prat's gunna get a smack if he carries on..."

Jackson chuckled. "In time..." he leaned down and kissed him to try and take his mind away from Carl King.

"So...Jackson...how can you marry a cripple? Turn you on does it?"

At that point, the pub fell silent as Edna stood up. "How dare you Mr. King! I suggest you leave"

"Edna's right Carl, I don't want any trouble in here...this night is about them...they've been through hell and you do this..." Diane shook her head in disapproval.

Jacksons' breathing was heavy and his expression altered instantly.

"Jackson...Jackson! He's not worth it..." Chas told him as the pub doors banged, and Cain and Zak stood in front of the rest of their family waiting to enter the pub.

"Problem?" Cain asked, looking at Carl.

Carl turned around and looked at Cain. "No, I'm just asking a question..."

"Yeah one that I can tell is out of line..."

Carl ignored him and turned to Jackson. "Well? I'm surprised you even fell for him in the first place, worthless trouble making chav that he is..."

"That's it..."Jackson sighed and stood up and walked quickly to him. "Do you want to take this outside...*mate*?" he asked.

Carl chuckled. "Sit down little boy"

Jackson lowered his head and nodded. "Okay...Okay" and he began to turn and he took a few steps but turned quickly and slammed his fist into Carl's face and sent him flying back into Cain who caught him then threw him off him, onto the floor next to the door.

"Don't you EVER speak about MY Aaron like that again! Who the hell do you think you are? Do one now before I rip you to shreds because I can and I will..."although Jackson hated violence, there was only so much someone could take, his emotions were still pretty all over the place and Carl was something he did not need. Jackson was red in the face and flustered by his anger, he breathed and turned to the bar. "I'm sorry Diane..." he caught his breath and controlled his anger.

Diane shook her head. "It's alright...he's in the wrong, we all heard it...doors behind you Carl"

Carl left as Jackson went and sat back down. "I'm sorry Aaron"

Aaron too shook his head. "What for?" he looked into his eyes and smiled. "Thank you..."

Jackson smiled and picked up his lager and took a long drink and sat back into the chair.

"Good one kid..." Chas smirked. "How's the hand?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, it's alright...might not be tomorrow but what the hell" he smiled.

A while later Jackson stood. "Can I have a minute please?" He asked everyone and they quietened.

"Don't listen to a word he says!" Aaron added and everyone began to laugh as Jackson shot his head around to his fiancé. "Shush you" he smirked.

"Right, well I thought I should do a speech on this occasion... I met Aaron early last year, and it was a rough time at first, but I helped him and not many people have seen his softer side" Jackson laughed "Softer side you all ask?" and he nodded. "It's true he has one...but it's an amazing side to him and when he had the accident last October..." Jackson welled up. "I thought that was it, and thought that he was gone, out of my life...but he wasn't and I was so grateful...then we had another mountain to climb and that was the toughest yet...no one will ever be able to realise...I hit rock bottom and I prayed to god...which is something I never do...sorry Ashley" he pulled a wary face and Ashley waved his hand, dismissing it. "And well not long after, my prayers were answered and now we start another journey, and we're going into it as a married couple...which will be soon so the invites will be with you shortly...I'm nearly done now...but I'm making a promise to you Chas...Paddy..." he smiled to them. "That I will love your son for the rest of our lives together, so with that can we all raise our glasses to Aaron"

Jackson raised his as did everyone. "To Aaron!" they all cheered.

Aaron smiled and swiped his index finger under both his eyes to wipe away the tears as Jackson sat back down. He turned to him and kissed him. "God I love you" Aaron whispered.

"I love you too...remember what I said to you this morning?" Jackson asked with a smirk.

Aaron smirked too and nodded.

"Well what you say we go back, and I show you just how much I love you" Jackson said.

"What we waiting for then?" Aaron asked with a smile.

TBC...


	4. Rules? I Don't Need Them

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"Rules? I Don't Need Them."

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on a week from **_Unexpected_

_- _I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

Aaron had just gotten home from his operation; he'd stayed overnight, just usual routine and as always Jackson was by his side all night. Aaron felt sorry for him, his husband to be was exhausted and now...now he was greeting his builder contacts at the front door as Aaron lay stuck on his bed, feeling slightly exposed to all, especially those who were strangers.

He heard several sets of footsteps coming down the stairs a while later and Jackson was chatting away. "So this in here was the kitchen and we need it back to a kitchen... and access back to the front door through it too" he told the lads.

Aaron frowned. Who was that? He wondered as he tried to see but couldn't clearly anyway. He was very familiar though. He curled his lips and shook his head and lay back down. He turned on his side and faced away from the door, he felt uncomfortable.

"No problem, should only take a week or so, with the amount of lads we've got..."

Jackson nodded. "And I'll be around in between looking after him..." he said as he moved and popped his head into his room. "Aaron...oh..." he realised he was asleep. "But yeah..." Jackson quietened. "I'll be on hand aswell"

"Why don't we let the lad sleep eh?" one of the builders asked.

Jackson nodded and they made their way back upstairs to the kitchen. "Sorry mate, what's your name again? I'm useless sometimes" he chuckled.

"James" the builder told him and in the living room Aaron was thankful they were leaving.

A while later Jackson came back into the living room. "All sorted, they start in a few days" he grinned as he rubbed his hands together.

Aaron smiled. "Good"

"Yeah so anyway, now my man, you have my full attention...anything you need?" he asked.

Aaron gave him a cheeky look and looked around the room then eventually shook his head. "Nope"

"Ha, I knew you'd say that, you're such a liar, you're in so much pain...I can tell you know!" Jackson told him.

Aaron chuckled. "I'm not..."

"Ah-ah..." Jackson then reached into his back pocket and pulled out Aaron's medication. "Get those down ya..." he sighed as he handed the tablets to him. "What you like eh?"

Aaron shrugged with a smirk as he took his medication.

Moments later, Paddy walked down the stairs. "Aaron...I've got something for you...well you and Jackson...I dunno if you'll want it or not...but..." he came into full view holding a grey Persian cat.

Jackson turned and smiled, so did Aaron and the cat meowed. "Aww we have to keep him" Jackson enthused.

"I know he's no Clyde but..." Paddy told Aaron.

"I know" Aaron smiled. "Thanks Paddy...bit boring though aren't they? All they do is eat, sleep and clean themselves" he scrunched his face.

"That's the idea gorgeous, no walks, nothing apart from feeding it..." Jackson tried to explain the advantages.

"Yeah we'll keep him till I get sick of it..." Aaron smirked.

Paddy smiled and lowered the cat onto the floor and it immediately explored its new surroundings then jumped onto the bed.

Aaron frowned as he watched it circling the bed below him then finally it lay down on his hoody in a ball beside him. "You are having a laugh right, that's my hoody you little...ooohh" he gritted his teeth to stop himself from swearing.

Jackson laughed. "It'll be fine...obviously likes you..." he winked, then he leaned onto the bed. "Don't see the attraction myself" he said quietly as he moved closer to Aaron.

"Oh is that right?" Aaron asked just before Jackson planted his lips on Aaron's in a passionate embrace.

After coming up for air, they realised Paddy had left. "Oops..." Jackson said with a smirk.

"Anyway...don't you have anything better to do than sit with me all day?" Aaron asked.

"Good point actually yeah I do" Jackson replied quickly as he got up.

"Oh" Aaron was disheartened.

"I have to go into town...wedding plans etc...And plus you have a new mate now..." Jackson looked over at the grey fur ball they had been given. "What we calling him anyway?" he asked.

Aaron shrugged and scrunched up his nose, looking at it. "Cat" he seemed serious.

"Original..." he frowned. "...Very original...see ya in a bit hot stuff" with that Jackson opened the door and left.

"God you're so boring...come on entertain the bed-bound..." he spoke to his new pet.

The cat meowed and jumped off the bed and sauntered off around the room, till he eventually found the wet room. Aaron sighed and dropped his head back onto the pillow. "Noooo you can't go in there..." he sighed again as he sat up and very slowly pulled his legs off the bed until he was now just sat on the edge. He whistled. "Oi come back here now...hygienic area and all that..." he then growled in frustration. "At least Clyde listened to me" he said to himself.

This gave Aaron an option; he'd been itching to walk for a long, long time and now he had an opportunity to try, or just leave the cat in his personal bathroom to do whatever it liked to it. He was well aware he'd only had the surgery the day before but nothing stopped Aaron Livesy.

Aaron took a breath and placed his hands at his sides and used them to push himself up slowly. He didn't put all his weight onto his feet yet but once he was stood properly he did – slowly. He smiled to himself which quickly turned to a grin, then a few tears, happy ones of course. He was motionless, the trepidation of something happening while he walked now came to his mind, but he had to push those worries aside otherwise he'd never walk.

At that second, Aaron's door burst open and he fell back onto the bed in shock wincing in pain as he did. "Jesus Christ, you could knock!"

Chas stopped in her tracks. "I didn't think I had too!" she defended. "And what were you doing young man?"

"Getting up to get the cat out my bathroom Paddy gave me and Jackson it...'it' doesn't have a name yet..."

Chas sighed and walked into the wet room, and saw the cat hiding behind the toilet; luckily she'd had experience with them before when she worked at the surgery when she was with Paddy. She walked back out and closed the door to the bathroom and put the cat down. "Right then you, hurt yourself?" she asked.

"Yeah a bit" he gasped from the pain as he replied

"Good! Weren't you listening to the doctor yesterday before they discharged you?" she asked, not happy with her son at all.

"Yes, actually I did...but waiting a week? No flippin' chance" he argued.

"I really despise your stubborn streak" she told them.

"Yeah well that'll include yours then aswell eh?" he asked quickly.

"Are you saying it's my fault you're stubborn?" Chas asked.

Aaron nodded with a smirk. "Yeah..." he chuckled.

Chas sighed. "You're really intent on walking today aren't you?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah mum I' am..."

Chas walked over to him and sat beside him. "Right then...how far did you get?"

"Just standing still" he told her.

"Alright...let's do it again and I'll be right in front of you..." she leaned in then and whispered in his ear. "You can't do everything yourself"

Aaron smiled.

Aaron was stood still again with Chas in front of him about an arm's length away, she then held out her hands and he took them and held tight. His breathing was shaky, he was nervous. "One step at a time..." he looked down at his feet.

"That's right son, you can do it..."

Aaron let out a breath and moved one foot forward and placed it back onto the floor, then moved the other. He smiled, despite the pain. "One step" he looked up at Chas who had tears in her eyes.

The cat circled around his legs, meowing as he looked up at his new owner. "Alright, gotta admit you're kinda cute..." the cat meowed again, as if agreeing with him, then it stood on its back feet, extended his front paws up his legs, wanting to be picked up with big black eyes.

Aaron smiled and let go of Chas' hands and leaned down and picked the cat up, which was received gratefully by the animal as it then licked Aaron's cheek.

"You two are gunna get on like a house on fire" Chas grinned.

Aaron kept moving his head away with a frown on his face to stop the licking

"Oh be nice you...now get back on that bed and don't you dare move anymore till someone gets home, I just dropped in to see how you are"

Aaron turned and started walking back to the bed, aware that his mother was literally right behind him for support in case he needed it; he put the cat on the bed and sat down again.

"Where's Jackson then?" she asked as she stood at the door.

"He's out planning some arrangements for the wedding; I haven't got a clue though...hasn't let me in on any of it..." he sighed.

"He's just thinking about you son, you don't need any more stress than you already have"

Aaron nodded, she was right; she always was even if he hated to admit it to anyone or himself sometimes.

Chas gave him a peck on the cheek and left.

He turned and looked at the cat. "Goes on a bit don't she?" he smirked as the cat meowed back at him.

Jackson walked back into smithy and saw Aaron stroking the cat. "Oi you, shift" he smirked.

"Oooo jealous are we?" Aaron turned to his fiancé as he picked the cat up and put him on his lap to let Jackson sit down.

"Don't be daft...anyway; I've got some news..."

"Oh what's that then?" Aaron asked.

"I've got us a date for the wedding" Jackson beamed happily. "Twenty second of March..." he looked at Aaron waiting for him to make the connection.

Aaron smiled. "The day we first met..." he smirked.

Jackson nodded.

Aaron couldn't help but 'awww'

"Is it alright babe or do you wanna wait a bit?" he asked

Aaron shook his head. "No chance! I'm marrying you on that date and I will be walking down that aisle...actually speaking of walking I have some news too"

"Oh Aaron you didn't...no...Wait I mean..." he sighed. "I'm so so proud of you but what if something happened?"

"My mum came by...she was mad at first too, I'd only stood by that point...but she helped and it was nice to spend some time like that with her...then she told me to sit back down and wait for you to get back"

"Wise words..." Jackson smiled. "I' am proud of you handsome"

Aaron smiled. "Thanks...I-I just want to be able to walk down that aisle so much"

Jackson understood. "And you will. Once you get something into that head of yours you're unstoppable"

"And don't you know it" he winked. "Anyway we'll save that for later, what's for tea?" Aaron grinned.

"Takeaway" Jackson answered.

"Suits me...but mind you...we're eating that a lot lately, I don't want to get fat..."

"Oh you won't, we'll go to the gym together when you're all better if you want?"

Aaron nodded. "I'd like that"

"I'll just go and call them" he kissed him quickly and ran upstairs.

"He's just the best...I'm so lucky" he smiled down at the cat, and the cat turned his head up at him. Aaron chuckled and shook his head and lay back on the bed waiting for his fiancé to return.

TBC...

_**I don't have any specific major plans for this story apart from the wedding which will come soon, but I hope you guys are enjoying it and will continue thanks for the reviews guys, I like reading them, and as I've said before, they make me want to write more! D xxx**_


	5. Good Day Gone Bad

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"Good Day Gone Bad"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on 1 Month after **_Rules? I Don't Need Them._

I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

Over the last month, Jackson had worked so hard with his contacts as they got the house back to the way it used to be in the time they had set themselves which was a week. Paddy's face should have been photographed, it hadn't only been put back it had been improved, new flooring, a lighter paint on the walls, Jackson used to think it was always so dark in there, and they had access to the front door again. But Paddy was over the moon and so happy.

Aaron was on crutches now, and he'd conquered the stairs, at first he sat on them going up and down, but it worked for him and his new little mate which Aaron had decided his name was Billy, used to go up one stair at a time, in time with Aaron, the cat helped him Aaron decided and they're certainly had been a bond that had strengthened between the two since day one. But now he could walk unaided up them, despite the crutches. Everything in the house had been changed and Aaron's room was put back the way it was after some re-decoration, Jackson didn't want to alter it too much, he wanted his man to feel like he was back in his own space and able to feel as comfortable as possible. Suffice to say Jackson didn't get much sleep that night, Aaron was overwhelmed and so full of gratitude and love towards his fiancé that they made love into the early hours of the morning.

It was March now and Aaron woke up to find Jackson just staring at him as their naked bodies were wrapped around one another. Aaron smiled. "Morning you"

Jackson smirked. "Morning sexy how you doing?"

"I'm alright babe...My legs feel a bit heavy..." he chuckled, realising how stupid that sounded but Jackson understood. "I'll go get your tablets" and he started to move to the edge of the bed.

Aaron reached for him quickly and stopped him. "No...No...Get back here...it's too cold when you're not in here"

Jackson smirked and looked at Aaron and grabbed him tightly into a hug as he put the duvet tightly over them both, tucking them in essentially. "How's that then?" Jackson's hoarse morning voice was enough to turn anyone on and it certainly did Aaron.

Aaron sighed contently. "I'll be a lot better...if you repeated every single thing you did to me last night, and I'll go to work a very happy man" he smirked, looking into the dark brown eyes of his man. Sometimes he had to think to himself why he'd gotten so lucky when really he didn't deserve it.

Jackson grinned and quickly moved under the covers and Aaron groaned in immense pleasure.

A while later Aaron emerged from Smithy, dressed in his overalls and walked down to the garage with his crutches, the sun was shining and it was quite warm. That just added to the perfect morning that had already begun.

"Err I don't think so kid!" Cain warned as Aaron approached along the gravel floor.

Aaron smirked. "What?"

"You dressed for work...no chance, go home!" Cain told him.

Aaron shook his head and walked up and into the garage and sat down. "I'll just wait till I wear you down then I can do my job" he grinned.

"You're not working Aaron you need to be careful and this place isn't safe for you in your state"

Aaron nodded with a smile. "Alright" he said then fell silent, just sitting there waiting for Cain to give in.

Aaron hadn't moved from the chair for about forty five minutes now, he sighed and sat forward realising his plan wasn't working. "Oh come on Cain it's only spark plugs for god sake, let me do them and you can catch up with this pile of invoices..."

Cain looked up from under the bonnet. "Alright..." he sighed and walked to him taking his gloves off as he did. "Just be careful alright...I don't want you hurting yourself"

"Awww is uncle Cain worried?" he teased as he stood up.

"Oi shut your face and go do those plugs before I make you go home!"

Aaron chuckled to himself as he walked to the car. Now as he picked up one spark plug and placed it down beside him, he put his hand on the base of one the thick black wires and tried to pull, he couldn't. He stood straight and rested his forehead on the edge front of the bonnet. He sighed and closed his eyes, he tried grasping onto it tightly to wedge it off but he didn't have his strength back properly.

Next thing Cain heard was Aaron's crutches falling on the stones and he looked up. Aaron had kicked them away in frustration. Cain sighed and walked over, picking them up for him. "Aaron...it's alright"

"No it's not Cain! I'm useless...I can walk up stairs and eat but can't even take off a spark plug wire for god sake, how does that work eh? You tell me"

Cain shook his head. "I dunno kid, I don't but you'll get there..."

"Yeah when...?" he sighed.

Cain didn't know what to say and simply said. "Swap?"

Aaron sighed but then nodded, taking his crutches back from Cain and walked into the garage and sat at the computer, Aaron now doing the invoices and Cain continuing what he'd already started.

Aaron walked back into an empty cottage it was half six. Well he thought empty till Billy meowed around his feet wanting food. "Come on then" he said as they walked into the kitchen. He took out a sachet of food and opened it with scissors before pouring it out into his bowl, then picked up the other empty one and filled it with water. Once Billy had been sorted Aaron took out a tin of beans from the cupboard then took one look at it, it was amazing how at times, and he'd forget he couldn't even turn the opener or do any simple thing. He sighed and thought against trying.

He walked into the living room and sat on the couch, and put the TV on. He checked his phone and there had been no word from Jackson since dinner time, he began to text him. _**Where are you? Love you xxx**_

As soon as the text was sent, there was a knock at the door. "Come in"

The door opened and in walked Hazel. Aaron smiled, happy to see someone else after volunteering to work with Cain all day.

"Hi love"

"Hey" Aaron replied.

"How you doing?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks, you?"

Hazel nodded and sat down. "You want a brew or anything?" he asked.

Hazel shook her head. "No thanks love I was hoping to see you and Jackson"

Aaron chuckled. "I thought he'd be home by now..."

"Work running over I expect"

"Yeah..."

"But I suppose I could tell you...then just act all surprised okay?"

Aaron frowned and nodded.

"Right then" Hazel smiled. "I'm giving you and Jackson Dale Head, it's your wedding present, and I've already sorted it with Declan. He's absolutely fine about it"

Aaron couldn't believe it. But his frown deepened. "What about you?"

Hazel sighed. "This is the bit I wanted to tell you both together..."

"You're leaving?"

Hazel nodded. "I'm going travelling again"

"Oh right..." Aaron wasn't expecting that, he was a little sad because he'd actually gotten too really like her.

"I leave a few days after the wedding" she told him. "I have to see my boys get married first"

Aaron smiled and nodded. "He's going to be upset you know..."

Hazel knew that, she was prepared for it. "I know love"

"Well I'll miss you"

"Really?" she was shocked.

"Yeah you helped me a lot and you were there for Jackson when I was a prat after my accident"

"And I'll miss you too" Hazel smiled. "So...just over a week to go...how you feeling?" she wondered.

"I'm fine as long as you don't need spark plugs changed or any tins opening" he sighed. "Oh the wedding...S-Sorry Hazel...yeah excited, just wanna marry him now..." he chuckled. "Although it's turned out like that program but don't tell the groom"

Hazel chuckled. "Ahh yes you're in the dark over the arrangements, well let's just say you won't be disappointed"

Aaron smiled.

"Anyway to your other comments love, bad day?" she asked.

"Yeah..." he lowered his head. "Was hoping to come home to Jackson but..."

Hazel placed her hand on his back and rubbed gently. "This probably so annoying for you but you will get there...doing your exercises? Physio?" she asked.

Aaron nodded.

"Well it's just a waiting game" she told him.

Aaron nodded again, but he was really disheartened by his progress.

TBC...


	6. Long Awaited Eruption

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"Long Awaited Eruption"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on a few hours since **_Good Day Gone Bad_

I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

Aaron had fallen asleep on the couch, not long after Hazel had left and Billy was sleeping on the top of the back of the sofa. The living room was pitch black and Aaron jumped up when the door clicked open and Billy jumped up to, jumping down to the floor as he meowed. Aaron squinted as the light was turned on. It was Jackson. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked as he looked at the clock. "It's almost ten!"

"I know...I'm sorry...I should have text or something"

"Yeah well...where have you been Jackson?" he asked quickly, suspicion clear in his voice.

Jackson frowned. "You make it sound like I've been doing something wrong..."

"Well have ya?" Aaron yelled.

Then Jackson raised his bandaged right hand up to Aaron's view. "Oh"

"Yeah Oh..." he smirked. "I cut myself on an electric saw didn't I? There was blood everywhere..."

Aaron jumped from the couch and moved to his fiancé as fast as he could. "Are you alright?" he panicked.

"Simon had to run me to Hotten general, and my battery died on my phone...I was waiting ages in A&E..."

"Yeah but babe, they have phones you know, I've been going out my mind...till I fell asleep...and I normally wouldn't but I was exhausted"

Jackson put his arms around him and held him close. "You thought I was with someone..." he smirked.

Aaron was uncomfortable and the look on his face was like he was trying to get out of it. Then he frowned. "Yeah..." he scrunched his face. "Sorry"

Jackson chuckled. "It's fine..."

"No it's not Jackson, you deserve better than that..."

"After everything Aaron it's understandable that you'll feel insecure"

"No, stop being nice to me alright..." he pulled away. "I don't deserve it! I've treated you like crap!"

Jackson shook his head. "That's all in the past now"

"And then tonight, I got it into my head you've been having sex with someone else...oh...oh and not too long ago I put you, my mum and my best mate through hell! I asked you all to help me kill myself for god sake! If my hand didn't move then I wouldn't be here! And I would have gone through with it! So selfish of me!" Aaron was raging with anger and Jackson knew where it was coming from, Aaron hadn't dealt with any of the almost suicide, none of them had really spoke about it since, and his slow recovery had frustrated him and now all of it was here blurted out in anger, sadness and frustration. Jackson's eyes widened when he saw Paddy standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He swallowed hard.

Aaron turned when he heard the footsteps, step into the living room. He put his hands to his mouth when he saw the mortified, quizzical look on Paddy's face. "Oh god..."

"Is it true?" Paddy demanded.

Aaron shut his eyes and cried as he nodded then he turned away and leaned against the sofa.

"And you chose to keep me out of it because what? It's just Paddy, he doesn't need to know!" he shouted.

"Nooo" Aaron cried. "It wasn't like that Paddy, you mean a lot to me, I didn't tell you because it would have hurt you..."

"But it was okay for Jackson, your mum and Adam to know?"

"It's not like that Paddy..."

Paddy rushed over to him and turned him round and shook him. "Well tell me what it's like then Aaron, I consider you a son and we trust each other but you couldn't let me in on one of the darkest times of your life!"

"But he's still here Paddy!" Jackson told him.

Paddy sighed and looked at Jackson. "But like he said himself he wouldn't have been if his hand didn't move..." tears strolled down Paddy's face. Paddy then turned back to Aaron and pushed him back against the sofa, then started to walk away. "How could you? After everything we've been through together, you wanted to do that, you didn't even try!"

"You haven't got a clue what it was like, how I felt! You weren't around long enough, as soon as it got hard that was it!" As soon as the words rolled off his tongue Aaron regretted them immediately.

"Aaron!" Jackson shouted to stop him but it was too late.

"I didn't mean that Paddy..."

Paddy continued to walk and went into the kitchen. "Paddy! I'm sorry..." Aaron sighed and quickly as he could he bolted for the door, and walked as fast as he could into the dark of the night.

Jackson sighed and lowered his head.

Jackson walked into the kitchen after five minutes or so and saw Paddy sitting at the table wiping his eyes, then placing his glasses back on his face. "I 'am so sorry Paddy, I share the responsibility of all of this...but it was Aaron's wish, he wanted it to end...we tried so hard you have to believe me...but then he moved and we were spared losing him..."

"I said some horrible things..." Paddy said quietly.

"Don't worry about that now mate" Jackson sat down beside him. "He did too and he knows he was in the wrong..."

Paddy nodded. "I do love him Jackson, I can't believe he wouldn't have said goodbye..."

"He did Paddy...Chas told me she saw you and Aaron in the pub together one day..."

"Oh..." he remembered and he lowered his head and cried again. "We had a great chat, probably the longest one we've ever had" he chuckled through the tears.

Jackson smiled. "I' am sorry Paddy I really am..."

Paddy shook his head. "No...No...It's done now..." he sniffled and stood up. "He's here, alive...and on the mend, I can't let this come between us..."

"You could easily though..."

Paddy knew that. "Life's too short...and we have to find him...its freezing out there, he's not in the best state, mentally or physically so...come on lets go..."

As they left the house, they spoke about Aaron. "I think that outburst you heard has been fizzling up for a long time..." Jackson told him.

"Then in typical Aaron fashion he lets rip...yeah I've been on the brunt of that one several times..." Paddy told him as they walked through the village, looking everywhere as they did. The further they walked they found themselves almost at the garage, and Aaron was sitting on the steps of the building next to it, where he and Jackson used to share countless tea breaks together.

"There..." Jackson said in the darkness and ran up to him. "Hey handsome you're shivering come on..." Jackson took off his jacket quickly and put it round him. "You're in a right state..."

"Paddy..."

Paddy stepped closer. "Yes mate..."

"Can you forgive me?" he sobbed.

Paddy nodded. "It was a shock at first, very...very upsetting to hear, you did try, of course you did...I'm sorry for saying that, I never meant it...but you were right, I dealt with it all by working and business trips that I forgot that it was you...my son...stuck and helpless, I can see why you were going to do what you did...I don't agree but I 'am so sorry Aaron for the way I've behaved tonight..."

Aaron shook his head as he cried. "Me too..."

"Come here you big lummox"

Aaron hugged Paddy as tightly as possible and when Paddy pulled away they all waited for him. "You know...I went to work, right over there...today and" he began to laugh. "I couldn't even take out an old spark plug...and I went home and looked at getting something to eat...I don't even have the strength to turn a tin opener..." he sighed. "Everything just got on top of me and I'm sorry Jackson..."

"Hey it's alright..." Jackson leaned into him. "We'll work on it together...and as for the tin opener...did you not realise Paddy bought an electric one months ago?" he smirked as did Paddy.

Aaron's mouth fell open. "Ahhh" he grunted. "Are you having a laugh? Do you not know how starving I 'am right now..." he sighed, pretending to be disappointed in them both for keeping it a 'secret'.

Paddy laughed.

"Right then, food bath bed, in that order" Jackson told him. "Come on...need a hand...?" he asked as they stood.

"Yeah in mine" Aaron replied as he held out his for Jackson to hold and he took it and they all walked back up to Smithy.

A while later after hungry Aaron and the rest of them had eaten and the boys shared a bath together, Jackson came up with a plan while he was getting into his boxers for bed. He walked back into the bedroom with his hands behind his back. "Sit on the floor sexy" he said as he stared at Aaron's body. God he loved it so much!

Aaron frowned. "Why?"

"Just do it" he smirked.

He frowned again as he moved and sat on the floor with his legs out before him. Jackson sat behind him with Aaron in between his legs. "Put your hands out"

Aaron smirked and did as he was told. Jackson then placed two tins of beans in either hand, Aaron began to laugh. "Close your hands" Jackson told him as he put his arms under his. "What are we doing?" Aaron wondered.

"Exercises...so come on do it...I'll help..."

"You're amazing do you know that?" Aaron told him as he began lifting his arms up, as he held the tins of beans in his hands.

"Shh you" Jackson smirked. "Concentrate..." he said before kissing his neck. "You're doing great..."

TBC...


	7. A Night To Remember Or In Some Cases Not

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"A Night To Remember. Or In Some Cases Not"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on a few days after **_Long Awaited Eruption_

I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

"What time are we meant to be at the pub for?" Aaron shouted across to Jackson as he showered.

"About an hour, so I suggest you hurry up Nemo! You've been in that shower for ages!" Jackson was getting impatient.

Aaron scowled to himself "Gotta look good haven't I?"

Jackson walked to the bathroom and was stood in the doorway checking his fiancé out from behind "You already look good from here..."

As soon as he heard Jacksons husky voice, he turned off the shower, grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist and walked past Jackson with a smirk on his face, in turn Jackson slapped his bum playfully and got undressed himself and got in the shower.

Several minutes later Jackson emerged from the shower naked after purposely drying himself in the bathroom, Aarons face lit up as soon as he saw him, he got up and kissed his fiancé with such passion. "Mmm what was that for?" Jackson asked curiously

"For being you" Aaron smiled.

"You're not wearing them trackies are ya Aaron?" he sighed, after seeing them lying on the bed.

"Why?" he scowled. "Whats wrong with them? They've been ironed" he pointed out specifically. "They don't bother you normally" he frowned and Jackson just gave him a look

"Oh...nothing" and continued to get ready himself.

Jackson was dressed he was wearing his blue and white checked shirt, jeans and shoes. Aaron had his grey jumper on, jeans and his black shoes. When Jackson had noticed Aaron had changed his trousers he smiled to himself the sighed. "You've been in front of that mirror ages, come on ya vain sod, we've gotta go" he chuckled.

"Mirror mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all...?" Aaron said, looking at Jackson in the reflection, he then leaned in closer to the mirror as if listening. "Correct! Me!" he grinned and turned flashing a wink at Jackson as he walked over to him. "Mmm you smell sexy!" Aaron was actually looking forward to their night.

Jackson chuckled. "It's the same one I always wear, err...crutches..." he reminded.

"Yeah I know and no Jackson, you have no chance of making me use them tonight! Of all nights!"

"Okay just be careful babe" Jackson kissed his head before they began walking out of the bedroom.

"Aaron, Jackson!" Paddy's voice echoed throughout the house from the living room. The boys walked down the stairs followed by Billy.

"We're coming!" Aaron replied.

Once in the living room they saw Paddy and Marlon stood like two kids with massive grins on their face. Aaron and Jackson looked at each other in disbelief at what they saw "Oh..God.." Aaron softly spoke.

Paddy and Marlon were both wearing matching light blue T-shirts with a picture of Aaron and Jackson in the centre at the top, followed by writing which read "Keep Calm And Be A Livesy" Aaron scowled "Really Paddy? Really?"

Paddy laughed "That's not all" and then turned around revealing more writing which read "Aaron & Jacksons Stag Do 20th March 2011"

Jackson started to laugh to himself, Aaron gently hit his arm "It's not funny Jackson. I am NOT wearing one of THEM" he stated clearly.

Jackson saw a box full of them on the table, and grabbed a darker blue t-shirt which had the same design on but had "Groom" printed on each sleeve, held it up to his body, he didn't waste any time and took off his shirt and put the t-shirt on. "Could be fun" he looked at Aaron who was still having none of it.

Aaron didn't like to admit it but it looked good on Jackson it hugged his body in the right places.

Paddy took the other "Groom" shirt out of the box and placed it over the back of the sofa hoping Aaron would change his mind. "Right we'll go give these to the lads, we'll see you in the woolie" he told them and Marlon grabbed the box and they left Smithy.

"Come on Aaron" Jackson encouraged "We only get married once, plus you've always turned be on when you wear blue" he winked.

Aaron shot Jackson a look "Not what you said when we went to meet your mum!" he exclaimed and snatched the t-shirt from the back of the sofa.

"Well that was different, just put it on pleaseee?" he begged.

"Ok ok!" Aaron agreed.

Jackson beamed "I'll make it up to you later sexy"

"I know you bloody will" Aaron then took his top off and put on the t-shirt before they both left and headed down the village to the pub.

Paddy, Marlon, Adam, John, Cameron, Cain, and Declan were all gathered in the woolpack, all wearing the matching shirts. Hazel and Chas were also present amongst some other regulars enjoying the evening.

A few minutes later Aaron and Jackson walked through the doors. They were overwhelmed by how many people had turned out for their stag do.

"Here you go lads" Chas placed a tray of lagers on the table "This rounds on me" She smiled.

"Thanks mum" Aaron smiled.

A while later Aaron came out of the toilets and was greeted immediately by Adam. "Hey mate...listen I need a word and I was thinking that Paddy should be your best man..."

Aaron sighed.

"No mate, I-I don't mean that I don't want to be I just think he deserves it more that's all..."

"Yeah and you're my best mate Adam..."

"He's your dad though" Adam argued.

Aaron sighed. "Alright...are you sure?"

"Yes" Adam laughed and pulled Aaron into a hug. "Now...are we gunna get smashed or what?"

Aaron laughed. "I like the sound of that!"

"Now now boys...no shenanigans in here..." Cain told them.

"As if!" Adam told him with a laugh as he sat down at the table.

Aaron, however saw Paddy at the bar and walked over...

After more pints and a lot of laughter, Paddy was Aaron's best man and Adam was now Jacksons. Jackson never really thought about having a best man, he'd been so wrapped up in the arrangements until a few days ago, but after overhearing Adam telling Aaron to ask Paddy he still wanted Adam to be involved in a big way and he and Adam had grown closer so it was win win. Moments later there was a beeping horn from outside. "Minibus is here! Let's go!" Marlon enthused.

Aaron and Jackson looked puzzled "Minibus? Where we going Paddy?" Aaron asked. "Bar west of course"

Aaron laughed and looked at Cain "You? Bar West? Really?"

"Just cause it's you kid, I get one wrong look I'm outta there" Aaron laughed to himself.

Chas came over and hugged both boys "Have a good night you two, look after him Jackson?" Chas asked

"Of course" he replied with a smile.

Aaron had made his way out of the inner door, with Jackson about to follow "Jackson love" Hazel shouted

"Hold on Aaron" Jackson asked. "What's up mum?" he turned to Hazel, she pulled the boys away from the door and sat them down on the nearest table.

"You're worrying me now, whats wrong?" Jackson demanded to know.

Hazel winked at Aaron "I said to myself, I said Hazel, what can you get your boys for a wedding present hmm?" Jackson had a sense of relief about him. "Your both starting a new chapter in your lives the day after tomorrow, and who knows in the future you might want to start a family…well you already have with little Billy bless him"

Aaron smiled

"So I'm going to give you Dale Head" She smiled warmly.

Jackson was in a state of shock "Don't worry love I've cleared it with Declan" she continued.

"But mum.."

"But nothing love, you two need your own privacy" she smiled.

"Thank you so much" Jackson's eyes filled up.

Aaron put his arm around Jackson knowing what Hazel was about to say would break Jackson's heart "But what about you mum?" Jackson asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Don't worry about me son, I'll be fine"

Aaron looked puzzled.

Hazel then stood up "Right the party can't start without you two"

Jackson hugged his mum and kissed her cheek "Thanks mum, I love you" he whispered. "Love you two"

"Come here you" she told Aaron" she then pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear "Times and places son" which made Aaron smile. Both boys then left for the bus.

Sometime later the bus pulled up across the road from Bar West. All men piled off the bus in high spirits, and started crossing the road heading into Bar West. Aaron and Jackson were trailing behind and they stopped just on the corner of the road on the other side "Remember what happened here?" Aaron asked with a smirk on his face

"Yeah" Jackson smiled. "We kissed for the first time, I'll never forget it" He then kissed Aaron passionately.

Further down the road there was a rowdy bar with a balcony upstairs. A man was sat with a blonde woman, staring at Aaron and Jackson. He knew them. He stood up and leaned over the balcony to get a better look. He made his way downstairs and out of the bar, and sat in his dark blue ford fiesta which was parked on the road between the two bars; by this point Aaron and Jackson had gone into Bar West.

He was sat outside watching everyone going in and out of Bar West."Knew I'd see you again, you think money was enough to get rid of me do you? Won't just be your dog that's killed this time" he spoke to himself as he turned the volume up on his radio.

Inside bar west all the lads dispersed all along the bar waiting to be served. It was loud with music and chatter, the place was heaving. "Yeah three pints please mate" Aaron asked for himself, Jackson and Adam.

The barman nodded then recognised Jackson. "I thought it was you! Haven't seen you in here a while!"

"Been busy haven't I?" he winked and nodded towards Aaron and made the 'groom' writing on his t-shirt clear for the barman to see.

"Ahh that's great, congratulations..."

Jackson smiled and waited for the pints, when they were ready Aaron handed the money over. "Not tonight mate..." the barman told him and looked over to Cain.

"All on me!" Cain grinned.

Aaron nodded and smiled gratefully to his uncle.

"Cheers Cain" Jackson shouted over.

The night continued with laughter, usual bloke banter and lots and lots of alcohol. All of them were drunk, but Aaron was way too drunk, he was out of his face. Cain had also remained in the bar having fun, but only for Aaron and Jackson, and the lads knew that and they were grateful.

In their drunken slumber, Jackson and Adam slouched down onto a sofa and were talking as Aaron just simply wandered off.

Aaron could hardly walk straight; he saw Cameron at the bar and smirked. He stood beside him.

"Alright lad?" Cameron asked.

Aaron shook his head. "I'm so drunk"

Cameron smirked. "yeah I know...having a good night though?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah its great...erm..." he frowned. "You're hot..."

Cameron's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"I'm j-just saying what all the men in here are, apart from our group..." he frowned, confused. "What was I saying?" he sighed.

Cameron laughed and shook his head. "No idea mate, thanks for the compliment though...I think..."

Paddy rushed over and took hold of Aaron by the shoulders. "Come on you...leave Cameron be!" he said as he pulled him back, he couldn't help but laugh, he'd never seen Aaron so drunk before and it was hilarious.

Jackson and Adam were in fits of laughter.

Aaron sighed. "I was just talking!"

"Coming onto him more like!" Paddy told him with a chuckle.

"I love you Paddy...you're the best, the best in the whole world, I don't have any regrets with living with you all these years...thankyou for putting up with me..."

Paddy nodded, he knew Aaron was just babbling, but someone once said the truth was more willing to come out when someone was drunk and Paddy was in one of those moments. He smirked as Jackson and Adam were still laughing.

"Is he alright?" Declan asked Cain, concerned for the young lad.

"Yeah...just a bit too much that's all but it's his stag night, I'll not step in yet"

Declan smirked.

"Oi Paddy!" he could see four of him. "Are you even listening to me?" he demanded.

"Y-Yes of course I'am mate but right now, you have to sit with your husband to be..." Paddy sat Aaron down in between the two boys. Paddy gave them a relieved glare as he walked away.

"I love you husband" Aaron smiled. "I-I know you just think I'm smashed but I-I I mean it..."

"You are smashed!" Adam told him and leaned over and ruffled Aaron's short hair as he laughed hysterically.

Aaron frowned and was about to reply when Jackson turned Aaron's face to his. "And I love you handsome"

Aaron smiled and hugged him tightly and behind Jackson's back he gave Adam a dig in the arm.

"Right I'll leave you lads alone, my dad looks like he needs rescuing from Marlon!"

Jackson chuckled as he held Aaron close to him. "No probs mate...hey you" he shook Aaron. "You dare fall asleep..."

Aaron sat up quickly then stood but knocked into the table and stumbled to the other sofa, then got up quickly again. "I'm not asleep...I'm going to dance!" he grinned.

And so Aaron went off leaving a very intrigued fiancé watching. "Oh my god..."

An hour or so later they all left bar west except John and Declan who had left earlier. They all walked down the street to wait for their mini bus to come back. Aaron was stumbling everywhere and Jackson had to run back and grab him and hold onto him so he didn't fall.

Mickey was stood on the other side of the street watching. "Definitely them alright..." he sighed and walked off.

"What you like eh?"

Aaron shrugged. "Ugh...I-I-I'm gunna be sick..."

"It's alright..." Jackson chuckled as he diverted Aaron into an alleyway that was near and he let Aaron get it out and rubbed his back for him.

It took a few minutes before the others realised they weren't with them. Cain sighed. "Wait there..." he ran back to look for them and saw the blue and white of Jackson's shirt in the light.

"You two better not be doing what I think you are!" he warned but his question was answered when Aaron heaved again.

Cain sighed.

"We'll be there in a minute" Jackson told him.

Cain nodded. "Any problems just give us a shout"

"Cheers mate I will do" he turned and flashed a quick smile.

Upon returning to the village, Paddy went off with Marlon, stumbling and singing down the main street. "Will you please keep the noise down!" Edna shouted from her bedroom window.

Marlon pulled a wary face at Paddy. "Oops" he laughed.

"Shhh!" Paddy warned but giggled himself.

Jackson watched them as he unlocked the door to Smithy; he shook his head as he laughed but a still very drunken Aaron was stood beside him not reacting to that, he just stared at his man.

As he opened the door, Jackson turned to him. "I haven't forgotten" he winked.

"Good" Aaron stepped forward and kissed him with force and seconds later they burst through the front door landing right on the stairs, and frightening off Billy in the process, they were too lost in each other to notice. Their breathing was heavy as they kissed, Aaron was undoing the buttons on Jackson's shirt as they kissed, and Aaron was taken aback when Jackson lifted him up, kicked the front door shut and carried him upstairs. "I can't wait to marry you" Jackson told him breathlessly as he walked into the bedroom with Aaron in his arms, then a bang - their bedroom door. It would stay shut until they surfaced the following morning.

TBC...

_**God I loved this one! Hope you do too! D x**_


	8. The Day They've Been Waiting For

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"The Day They've Been Waiting For"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on one day from **_A Night To Remember. Or In Some Cases Not _then jumps **1 **more day.

I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

It was late evening, the day after their joint stag night. They'd spent all morning recovering, it worked for Jackson but Aaron's hangover lasted the rest of the day while they were packing their stuff for their honeymoon and their move into Dale head. Aaron was mortified when Jackson reminded him of the night's events, coming onto Cameron, getting all soppy with everyone, dancing, and then being sick in an alley. He couldn't have apologised enough but Jackson didn't want an apology, watching and being with Aaron that night was amazing; he deserved to get wasted and have fun.

Both men hurried out of the bedroom re-adjusting their clothes. "You're such a bad influence on me Mr Livesy..."

"Are you complaining?" Aaron smirked.

Jackson chuckled. "Not a chance...right I have to go now..." he said as he picked his bag up from the floor.

"Aww..." Aaron sighed.

"It's bad luck for us to stay together the night before..."

"Yeah...but we've had enough bad luck to last us forever...I think we're done...so can you-"

Jackson cut him off. "No...But I'll miss you, but just think, after this, we're married and we can spend every single night together" he smiled.

Aaron smiled and relaxed. "Go on then, I love you" he moved closer and kissed him.

Jackson smiled. "I love you too" he told him. "I'll see you tomorrow handsome" he said as he walked down the stairs and Aaron watched him go.

eeeeeeee

The following morning Aaron was sat outside in his shorts and vest, the sun was shining and it was warm, a perfect day for a wedding he thought. He couldn't help but look down at Dale head to see if he could get a glimpse of his husband to be in his suit, 'Mmm' he thought. 'Bet he looks amazing'

"Aaron!" Paddy was flustered and certainly frustrated as he stepped outside. Aaron was smoking a cigarette. "How many are you going to have today bloody hell!"

Aaron just looked at him. "I'm nervous! Okay" he defended.

Paddy sighed. "Why?" he wondered. "You're marrying the man you love in a few hours, so you don't need to be..."

Aaron let out a deep breath as he nodded. "You're right..." he stubbed the cigarette out and stood up.

Paddy pretended to look shocked. "Oh god, are you actually moving to get dressed?"

Aaron frowned and whacked him in the arm playfully. "Shut up Paddy" he said before walking inside.

Paddy chuckled to himself when he heard Chas' "Someone's nervous?"

Paddy turned to her. "Oh yeah...I heard him up this morning at five! Five!" he couldn't believe it.

Chas' eyes widened. "Wow..."

"Yeah...I know..." there was silence. "Fancy a brew?"

Chas smiled and nodded before following him inside.

Aaron stared at the suit hanging on his wardrobe. He smiled. Jackson had a good sense of fashion and by the looks of this suit, it was top notch stuff. He was impressed. He smiled as he took it down and began to get ready, hearing his mum and Paddy talking about him as he did.

"So what was the other night like then? From all accounts down there, he was smashed...Jackson said he had fun though..."

Aaron's ears perked up. "You can see him and I can't!" he shouted down.

Chas and Paddy both laughed. "Well I'm not the one getting married love...but mind you if I was a few years younger and he was straight...I'd jump at the chance of a one like him"

"Ugh Mum!"

"What I mean kid is that you have someone special down there fretting over every single detail about today for you, you and him, you're so lucky...now shut up and get dressed..."

Aaron smiled when she told him he was fretting about everything. He couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"Jackson stop pacing! You're making me dizzy!" Hazel shouted to him.

"B-B-But what if he doesn't like it? It'll just be a disaster"

"No...No it won't alright...you've gone to such hard work for this day"

Jackson nodded.

"The colour scheme is lovely, the table name cards, the food, the decorations, the music...the seating plan...you've thought of everything"

Jackson began to calm down.

"Yeah...now sit down and have a drink with me..."

Jackson smiled and sat down with her and she poured them both a strong drink. "You look beautiful mum..."

Hazel smiled and tears came to her eyes. "I'm so, so proud of you Jackson...my boy..." her crying intensified. "You deserve everything good in this life...I mean that..."

Jackson smiled and hugged her tight. "What you said to me last night about giving us this place...I kinda clicked..." they parted and he looked at her. "You're going travelling aren't you?"

Hazel sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry son...I was going to tell you that bit after the wedding...but...you can call me anytime, I'm only a flight away..." she smiled.

Jackson nodded. "I'll miss you though..." he looked so sad it broke her heart.

"And I'll miss you too" she placed her hand in his. "But you'll have Aaron and a new extended family after today...no I'm not saying you don't need me because you do of course...your my boy but what I mean is you need to live this life your getting with Aaron in a house of your own, a new start" she smiled.

"Thankyou" Tears ran from Jackson's eyes.

Hazel smiled. "...But as long as the spare rooms free all the time..."

Jackson smirked as he wiped his eyes. "Always"

"Sorted then...drink up..."

"Right I'm coming are you ready?" Aaron said as he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah...come on I'm so excited!" Chas told him

Aaron appeared in the kitchen doorway and Chas began to cry, even Paddy was choked. "Son..." she had to catch her breath. "Wow..." she laughed. "My son getting married!" she quickly got up and hugged him. "So proud of you" she whispered. "Look after each other" she then kissed his cheek and moved away.

He nodded. "And you look beautiful too mum..." he frowned, he wasn't used to giving compliments out to her.

Chas smiled. "Thankyou...though Hazel better not have the same hat otherwise I'll have to kill her" she was very matter of fact about it which made Paddy and Aaron laugh.

"I need a smoke" he sighed.

"Again!" Paddy exclaimed.

"Yes again!" Aaron answered as he walked outside. "And before you start I do only do it occasionally, this morning's just a slip..."

Chas smirked and shook her head. "So..." she whispered. "How's the speech coming?"

"Considering I've been up most of the night writing it its good...yeah...hope he likes it"

"He will...where's the honeymoon again?" she asked.

"Lanzarote..."

"Ahh yes of course, where they had their first holiday" she nodded.

A while later Adam came back into dale head laughing. "Ahh mate I've just seen him he's a nervous wreck"

Jackson smirked. "So it doesn't look like he's gunna do a runner then?"

Adam frowned. "No mate, why you say that?"

"Oh ignore him Adam; he's just nervous aswell..." Hazel told him.

"The cars should be a few minutes...fancy some fresh air?" Adam asked.

"No he might be outside and I'm not jinxing this..."

Adam nodded then just remained quiet until beeps were heard from outside. "Right that's us...let's go..."

"And you have the ring?" Jackson asked quickly.

Adam sighed. "Yes mate will you just get in that car! I can't wait till these vows are done, you're like a woman you are...no offence Hazel..."

She shook her head lightly. "Nah you're right – he is"

Jackson shot her a look as he got in the wedding car.

A while later, after arriving at what looked like a castle, but wasn't after Paddy corrected Aaron that it was a hall, he began to relax, they had confirmed final arrangements, and now all the guests were seated – music began to play and Jackson entered first, smiling at the guests as he walked down the aisle with his mother. Once at the front he stood with Adam at his side and Hazel sat in her seat after giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

Seconds later, Aaron walked in, breathing hard as he held onto his mother for dear life. Jackson turned around and tears started immediately, watching him walk down the aisle normally as if the accident never happened, and he looked so handsome, he'd never forget this image one bit. Aaron locked eyes onto Jackson and smiled. He looked at Chas and smiled as they walked. Once at the front of the room, Chas gave him a hug. "I love you son"

Aaron nodded. "I love you too" he smiled and stood beside Paddy. It was time to begin.

After the legal declarations had been heard by the registrar, they continued. Time for the vows and Jackson looked into Aaron's eyes. His voice however was shaky. "Aaron, from the moment I saw you there was a spark and I knew instantly that I'd love you forever, our journey hasn't been easy but today in front of everyone I promise to stand by you, care for you, protect you through everything, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, I love you Aaron and that'll never go away...you're my whole world and I can't imagine it without you... " he smiled. "Not now..."

Aaron's tears ran freely down his face, he looked deep into those dark brown eyes of Jackson's and just listened to his words, the words came from his heart and he couldn't have loved him anymore as what he did right then.

The registrar smiled and looked at Aaron. He nodded and cleared his throat. "Jackson, when you came into my life you helped me, and you saved me, and I promise that I will help you, whenever you need it and I promise to save you when you need saving, I promise to take care of you, honour you and cherish you and I can promise that I'll always love you but I can't promise it'll be bliss all the time, but I'm just me" Aaron smiled as he flicked away the tears with his finger and Jackson smirked with a nod. "And I know that's why your marrying me today...the same reason I 'am you...because of who you are...I dread to think what my life would be like if you never showed up...I love you"

The registrar nodded and nodded to the best men for the rings, Paddy first and he quickly handed it to Aaron who then placed it on Jackson's ring finger; they both cried silently as the exchange of rings was happening, and their mothers well, were worse than them, of course.

"By virtue of signing the schedule in my presence as Registrar of Civil Partnerships, and before the witnesses, I declare that you, Aaron Livesy and you Jackson Walsh, have now formed a Civil Partnership in accordance with the law. You may now kiss." She announced with a smile.

Aaron and Jackson were beaming with happiness as they held each other and shared their first kiss as a married couple.

They left the large room hand in hand, followed by the wedding party and then the guests. Jackson then led Aaron to the reception room. A member of staff opened the door for them and Aaron was in awe. "Oh my god Jackson..." Aaron breathed, as he took in the sights of the large banquet hall around him. There was a dance floor in the middle, with tables set all around it which had a bouquet of blue and white roses in the middle. The seat covers, the table cloth and even the balloons which hung onto the walls all around matched the colour scheme; white and blue everything but it looked so perfect. There was a three tiered wedding cake on a table of its own, the base cake was covered in a light blue icing, the middle, white and the top smaller one, blue again, with two male cake top figurines on it, the cake was surrounded by wedding gifts. As everyone began to pile in and find their seats, a waiter walked up to Aaron and Jackson holding a tray with two glasses of champagne.

They took them gratefully and Jackson smiled at Aaron. "To our long life together..."

Aaron smiled. "To our long life together" he repeated and both their glasses connected with a ting sound. "Thankyou so much Jackson, it's all perfect...everything...thankyou"

Jackson leaned in and kissed him. "You're welcome husband"

Aaron chuckled. "That sounds so weird...but perfect weird"

"I know" Jackson agreed. "Come on lets go sit down"

As they approached the table, Aaron stopped as he saw the edge of the table cloth; in each corner their initials had been stitched. Aaron smiled. "I love it" On the top table, on Aaron's side sat his mum and Paddy, on Jackson's, Hazel then Adam. This was the way it was meant to be thought Aaron.

Most of the village had come along and were all sat at their tables talking and drinking.

A long while later, everyone had gone through their three course meal, from the set menu and now Adam was standing up, clinking his glass and the room fell quiet. "Oh god..." Jackson smirked.

"Now then everyone..." Adam smiled. "I've had very little time to write a speech, I'm not very good at stuff like this so I'm going to wing it..."

"Oh charming" Jackson chuckled as did a lot of other people.

"No wait...but what I'm going to say is coming from my heart, in the beginning, these two lads, my mates, were a disaster but through it all they became closer and closer, and fell in love...and these past few weeks I've seen how panicked Jackson has been through the whole planning process for this day but seeing it all now, and being here with them, the effort this lad has gone to just shows how much he loves Aaron and I know for a fact that nothing will ever, ever tear them apart, their love is strong, always has been and always will be, and I know he will continue to make Aaron so happy and I'm proud to be here today as his best man, so if we could all raise our glasses to Aaron and Jackson"

As the room echoed Adam's words, Jackson shook Adam's hand and hugged him. "Cheers mate, I'm really grateful to you..." he took a box out of his pocket and handed it to Adam. "A gift from us both"

Adam smiled. "Cheers mate but you didn't have too"

Aaron looked at him and nodded. "It's yours so take it you numpty!"

Adam chuckled and placed it in his pocket and sat back down.

Chas leaned closer to Paddy. "You're turn" she teased.

Paddy was ready but nervous. "It's just gunna be the along the same lines..." he sighed.

"It doesn't matter Paddy, you're doing it for Aaron"

"Come on then Paddy!" Marlon shouted to him.

Paddy nodded and stood up. Aaron looked up at Paddy and smiled.

"Right well if that was Adam being bad at speech making god knows what mine will be then!" he chuckled. "Anyway..." he took a breath. "When I first met Aaron, he made my life hell, no..." he nodded and looked around at everyone. "He did, and I hated him...he knows that but something changed when he moved back in with me...we fell on mutual ground, yeah I still did his washing, I subbed him when he was short, hell I still do" everyone laughed. "But he's a good kid; I see so much more than what you all do - a chav...he's not...well his fashion sense is appalling..I mean who rolls up tracksuit bottoms to their knees on a sunny day and who tucks them in his socks..." he sighed and looked down at Aaron, who was teetering on the brink of tears. "Aaron does and I love him, I do, and Jackson..." Paddy smiled at him. "He's one of the best things to come into his life and I just want to say thankyou Jackson for never giving up...you two are really made for each other, and its true what they say opposites do attract, it's proof right here, and your both going to go from strength to strength in the coming years. Although the past years been hard, I wouldn't change a thing...I couldn't wish for a better to person to call son. You were a stupid *little* boy but you've grown into a mature man and I'm so proud of you"

Aaron smiled, with tears down his cheeks; he nodded to Paddy and stood up, hugging him. "Thankyou"

"You're welcome" Paddy smiled, then Aaron too handed him a box. "For being my best man"

"I appreciate it Aaron"

"I know..."

"Those speeches were wonderful" came the voice of the DJ on the microphone. "But before the party can begin for you lovely lot, it's time for the married couple to make their way to the dance floor for their first dance"

Jackson smiled and looked over to Aaron's mortified face as they both stood up. Jackson reached out for his hand and Aaron held it tightly. "What song is it?" Aaron wanted to know.

"Shush, you'll see" Jackson said as they stopped in the middle of the dance floor, standing close to each other.

Jackson placed his hand on Aaron's back and pulled him even closer. "That's better" he smiled and looked into Aaron's amazing blue eyes and said "How did I get so lucky?"

Aaron smirked. "Right time, right place" he told his husband as the song began – Take That's 'Rule The World. Aaron smiled. "I love you Jackson"

"And I love you" Jackson told him as they began to dance slowly to the music.

"I could just burst into tears...Jackson...you've done all this by yourself and I couldn't be anymore grateful...I know I've already said it but you have made our day so perfect"

Jackson laid a gentle kiss on Aaron's forehead, as if saying 'You're welcome' then he sang along to the song. "We can rule the world..."

Aaron smiled. "We can" he agreed before hugging him tightly and everyone else began joining them on the dance floor and the party began.

TBC...


	9. Trouble Ahead

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"Trouble Ahead"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on the next day after **_The Day They've Been Waiting For_

I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

Mr & Mr Livesy were carrying boxes to and from Smithy to Dale Head with the help of Chas and Cain. "How much stuff do you lads have?" Cain wondered.

"Lots!" Jackson grinned. "So did you have a good night last night?" he asked.

Cain nodded. "Yeah...probably the only wedding that has gone to plan round here"

Jackson smiled. "Glad you had fun"

Hazel was helping them with the boxes once they got inside. "Just put them on the pile...that seems to be mounting up...how many more?" she asked.

"Just a few...would you mind carrying on without me?" Jackson then turned to Aaron. "I have to go to the deed poll office..." he grinned. "And sort out a few things with the bank, where's the wedding documents?"

"Just here..." Aaron turned and reached onto the window sill and handed them to him. "Can I come?" he grinned.

"Oh go on then...we'll finish these for ya" Chas smiled.

Jackson smirked. "Thanks you two, we won't be too long" the boys then left the house and jumped into Jackson's van.

As they left the village another car followed them but kept its distance. "I can't wait till the honeymoon" Aaron commented with a contented sigh as he rested his head back against the head rest.

"You can wait a day surely?" Jackson smirked.

Aaron scoffed. "No! I want you all to myself"

"You've got me all to myself all the time...apart from visitors and to be fair they offered to help so..." he said as he placed his free hand on Aaron's leg and kept it there and put it back after he'd needed it to change gears or to turn.

"Yeah you're right" Aaron turned and looked at him.

"Put some music on husband" Jackson asked with a smile.

Aaron chuckled. "Its gunna take me a while to get used to that!" he said as he sat forward and messed around looking for a CD. "Where's take that?" he asked.

Jackson giggled. "Awww do you wanna listen to it again?" he teased.

Aaron turned to him. "As a matter of fact I do" he grinned.

Jackson checked the road ahead; there was nothing so he reached over and fumbled around the pile of CD's. "It's fell down the back..."

Aaron looked up at the road, then looked down but looked again having to double take at the speeding car approaching them fast. "Jackson!" Aaron yelled and Jackson sat up and swerved his van causing it to break through a fence and pick up speed as it went down a hill approaching a stone wall, which covered a lot of the countryside dividing land. The boys were in a blind panic, there was nothing they could do as the van tipped on its side and rolled several times before smashing through the stone wall and dropping twenty metres and quickly crashing down on its side. Smoke rose from the wreck of the van, both boys were unconscious and both Aaron and Jackson had several cuts on their faces and heads, some more serious than others.

Aaron began to groan as he came around, and then he panicked. "Jackson...Jackson!" Jackson's head was resting against the smashed glass of his window and unconscious. Aaron was in shock, shaking like crazy. "I'm gunna get help alright...you'll be alright!" Aaron began to move quickly then suddenly screamed out in pain. His arm was broken and he was bleeding quite a bit from his head after it smashed into his passenger window also.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and held onto something so he didn't fall on Jackson below him. With an almighty push he managed to get his door open and he slowly climbed out, the pain seething throughout his body as he moved. Aaron sat on the side of the van, now the top and jumped down to the ground, all he could see for miles was fields, and he also looked up to where they had fallen from. He sighed and rummaged in his pockets for his phone in a complete panic; he pulled out his phone and dialled the emergency services. He informed them where they were when the crash happened, he was told to calm down and not to move Jackson to which he replied. "I can't move him anyway! I think my arms broken! Just hurry!" he shouted at the poor woman and hung up then quickly dialled his mum, she answered.

"My own son, ringing me first? I'm honoured..." she said with a smile.

"Mum, shut up...there's been an accident...I-we were..." he groaned and began to feel dizzy.

"Aaron? Aaron? What kind of accident? Are you okay?"

Aaron squinted, his vision was fading. "The road on that hill..." he sighed. "I-I think-..." with that he fell to the ground unconscious, the mobile fell out of his hand.

"Aaron!" Chas screamed and then ended the call then she quickly informed Cain, Paddy and Hazel of Aaron's strange call.

Cain drove Chas and Hazel to where he thought Aaron had meant when he spoke to his mum. And it didn't take long before they came to a closed road, blocked off by police; ambulances and a fire engine that were stopped in the middle of the road, all their lights flashing.

Chas got out of the car quickly and ran up to the vehicles but was soon stopped by a police officer. "I think it's my son and his husband in there! Let me through now!" she raged, but it didn't take long for any confirmation when she saw Aaron strapped to a bed being wheeled up to the ambulance. She cried and in a panic she ran through. "You can't be here love" the female paramedic told her.

"He's my son...where's Jackson? What happened?"

"The other man in the vehicle is being lifted to safety but he's in a bad way, your son is too but we won't know anything until we get them both to hospital, do you want to come with us?"

Chas nodded as Cain shouted. "What's going on?"

"Just give me a second, please?" she asked and ran off before waiting for a reply for a paramedic.

She stopped at Cain and Hazel. "They've been in an accident, looks like they went off the road, down that hill...I could see better from there..."

Hazel was extremely worried and the panic in her expression showed that. "What about Jackson?"

"They're getting him out now, they're both in a bad way Hazel" Chas cried.

Cain was frozen; he coughed and cleared his throat. "R-Right...well you go with Aaron and we'll meet you in the hospital"

Chas nodded and ran back, moments later the ambulance left quickly with its sirens blaring.

"No...No I can't go!" Hazel argued.

"Hazel he's in safe hands, the only place we need to be is the hospital..."

"But what if he- they..."

Cain pulled her into a hug. "Don't think that, come on..."

Chas was pacing the corridor when Cain and Hazel ran in. "What's happening?"

Chas turned. "They're both in theatre..." she explained as she sat down on a chair which was in a row lining up along the wall and she put her head in her hands.

"A-Are they going to be okay?" Hazel asked as she sat down too.

Chas shook her head, she didn't know. "I can't say Hazel..."

Hazel began to nod. "They will..." she smiled faintly. "They're both strong boys"

"Yeah..they are" Cain agreed as the police walked up to them. "I'm looking for Mr. Livesy's mum"

"Which one?" Both Chas and hazel asked at the same time.

"Oh we weren't aware..."

"They just got married yesterday..."

"I can understand how traumatic this is but I believe I'm asking for Aaron's mum..."

Chas nodded. "That's me..."

The officer nodded. "After looking through the logs on your sons phone, he called you after dialling nine nine nine...did he say anything to you about what happened?"

Chas shook her head. "No, just that they'd had an accident...nothing else...why?"

"When we cleared the area of our vehicles we found another set of tyre marks on the road coming the opposite direction, we believe the driver to have slowed down rapidly once he or she was very close to them...however there are no signs of a collision which explains the accident..."

Chas frowned. "What are you saying?"

"All I can say at the moment is that we're treating this as suspicious, does your son have or has he had any enemies?"

Chas looked at Cain. Cain nodded. "Yeah, at one point the entire village...but nothing drastic, there was that Mickey bloke though...but they sorted that out..." Cain shrugged. "I can't think of anyone..."

"Still I'd like to know anything you can tell me about this Mickey...anything is a start..."

Cain nodded. "Sure...though could we leave them for a bit?" he asked referring to Chas and Hazel.

The officer nodded and they headed off with Cain.

An hour later, the doctor returned to Chas. "Both men have been transferred to the recovery ward, however I must point out that the next twenty four hours are crucial especially when dealing with head injuries...we managed to stop the internal bleeding to both of them, now it's just up to them when they wake up. "You can see them, but not for too long..."

Chas and Hazel nodded. "Go on I'll wait here" Cain told them, and the two mums stood and walked together.

Once in the recovery room, they immediately saw that Jackson and Aaron were together, their beds next to each other. They both smiled and walked over and sat beside their sons, but Hazel noted Jackson was on a ventilator, she frowned at the doctor. "Sorry...why is he...?" she nodded to the machine.

"Your son suffered a punctured lung, we've repaired it but until it heals fully, the machine is helping him breathe. I wouldn't worry Ms. Rhodes, he's in safe hands, both of them" he smiled and walked off.

"Apart from the wedding...will anything go right for you son?" Chas asked with a heavy sigh as she held his hand.

Hazel did the same and just sat watching him in silence, waiting for Jackson to wake up.

TBC...


	10. Watch Your Back

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"Watch Your Back"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on the next day after **_Trouble Ahead._

I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

Chas woke up in her seat next to Aaron's side. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, he still hadn't woken and she sighed. "Come on kid..." she said quietly and looked over to the clock, it was just gone six in the morning, and then she noticed Hazel's coat and bag were still by her chair, she must have gone out for some air, which seemed like a good idea actually so she grabbed her jacket and kissed her son on his forehead before turning to leave.

"Mum..." Aaron's groggy voice startled her and she spun on her heel and rushed to him.

"Oh god Aaron! I've been so scared!" she told him as he took off his oxygen mask.

"Where's Jackson?" he panicked and tried sitting up.

"Careful, you've got a broken arm and you've not long been out of surgery..."

Aaron nodded.

"He's in a coma Aaron"

Aaron dropped his head back on the pillow and shook it and began to cry. "Where is he?" he sobbed.

Chas motioned her head to the bed next to him and Aaron looked and saw the machine aiding his breathing. "W-W-Why has he got that?" Aaron asked as he wiped away his tears.

"Shhh love don't get worked up okay, he punctured his lung, they repaired it but until he can breathe on his own, it's helping him..."

"Why's he in a coma? This can't be happening..." he sobbed, catching his breath as he did.

"He took a nasty blow to the head and so did you so please son...Aaron" she spoke louder to get his attention. "Relax please..."

eeeee

"Do you remember what happened Aaron?" Asked the police officer.

"We were driving along, we were going to the deed poll office to get Jackson's name changed and sort out all the bank stuff...I was fiddling around looking for some CD's...I couldn't find the one I wanted, so he checked the road, there wasn't a thing on it I can remember, he slowed down and reached over to find it...then I looked up and there was a car, it all happened so fast...that's all I can remember..."

"So you don't remember going off road?"

"No" Aaron shook his head.

"Or the call you made to the emergency services and your mum?" they asked again.

"No...Did I?"

Chas nodded. "Look...he's got concussion he doesn't remember..."

The officer knew that and took that into consideration. "I'll not bother you anymore but please contact me if you remember anything, especially of the car"

Aaron nodded. "I will" he replied as the officer gave Chas her card.

"We'll keep investigating but to be honest, after interviewing several people relating to your past and not knowing the details of the car there's not really much else we can do"

Chas nodded. "Thankyou" and Aaron nodded too.

eeee

"What people from my past?" Aaron asked.

"Cain mentioned that Mickey guy...I guess they were just following up...but Jackson paid him back...it was dealt with, he wouldn't still wanna...surely?"

Aaron shrugged. "I'm not sure, I don't think so"

Chas nodded. "How are you feeling kid? Your body I mean, it hasn't knocked your progress back has it?"

Aaron shook his head. "I'm a bit stiff, but no I'm still alright...in that sense anyway" he smiled. "These cuts are stinging like mad, can they not give me something"

"I'm not surprised that glass sliced you pretty badly, I'll ask them when they come back in"

Aaron sighed and nodded.

"I don't wanna leave him mum..." Aaron said as he now stood dressed and ready to go home.

"I know son but you've got too, get home, unpack your things, and get the house ready for Jackson coming home" she smiled at him.

"And what if-"

"Don't think like that Aaron..." Hazel told him. "Jackson will wake up when he's good and ready"

"Well he better hurry up his husband is waiting" Aaron smirked as he walked over to his bed and leaned down and kissed him. "Open your eyes soon Mr. Livesy, we've got a honeymoon to go on" he said as a few tears fell from his eyes. He stood up, grabbed his belongings with his free hand and walked to his mum.

Chas and Hazel exchanged an acknowledging smile before she took her son home.

Once back in Emmerdale, Aaron quickly walked inside Dale head; he didn't want a fuss from nosey neighbours or anything like that, he wasn't in the mood, he didn't even want to be there, he wanted to stay and wait for Jackson.

When he walked in, he saw the boxes that were previously piled up, spread out over the floor, with a piece of paper on a few of them with 'done' written on them. Then a note on the side from Hazel _'Only managed to get a few done, if they're in the wrong place then feel free to arrange it all to your liking boys' _Hazel left the note because she planned to go out before they came back from town, obviously things didn't work out that way.

"Can I get you anything love?" Chas asked.

Aaron shook his head. "No...No I just wanna be left alone...if you don't mind?"

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Oh come on I'm not gunna do anything stupid!" he argued.

"Alright, alright! But just call if you need me and Cain's around the corner" she reminded him.

Aaron nodded. "Okay..."

Chas left her son alone in his new home, in the complete silence. He sighed and removed his jacket. There was paint in that house somewhere, he just knew it. He wanted to redecorate and plus he needed the distraction, all he could think of was what would he do if Jackson didn't wake up and they had to turn off the machines? He couldn't bare it so he hunted around until he found the paint, and with his free arm he set about with the roller, decorating the main bedroom.

As he decorated, the effect was doing the exact opposite of what he'd hoped for. He was becoming more and more frustrated as his mind just wandered as he was painting. Now he began to get angry. _That car! It was too fast! _He argued with himself. _One second there's nothing, then the next it's just there! _He put more pressure on the roller due to his anger. His eyes widened. _Navy blue car! F-F-Ford... _his mind was in overdrive but he was remembering. _Mickey! He was driving us off the road! _His thoughts raged within him and then the physical rage emerged as he threw the roller at the wall with force, then the pot of paint was lifted with his ok hand and flung at the wall as Aaron screamed in anger, the force of it sending paint to splatter everywhere and the pot hit the floor with a thud.

Aaron had let it out his anger and now was calmer, but his plans for that horrible man were brewing. He used the paint he'd thrown and covered the wall as best as he could, he tidied up once he'd finished, and stood in the doorway. _Better _he thought with a smile as he stood in the doorway of their bedroom. Then pulled a wary face _Need a new carpet though... _he sighed and went into the bathroom and showered.

When he walked downstairs Hazel was sat down drinking a cuppa. "Oh...didn't think you'd be back..."

"Me either love, but its good news...he's woken up" she smiled.

Aaron nearly dropped to the floor. "What!"

Hazel nodded with a huge smile. "Yeah, I just came home to let the doctors do their tests, and I could do with a kip..."

Aaron nodded. "Well I was going to head back anyway; I'll take a few things in for him"

Hazel nodded. "Good idea...Ouch look at the state of you..."

Aaron turned and looked in the mirror; his face was bruised in several places. He sighed. "You should see my chest, sides...can't complain...I'll live with it, I got off lightly..."

"And so did Jackson...he's awake" Hazel reminded him with a smile again.

Aaron nodded. "I'll just go and get him some stuff"

Hazel nodded.

Several minutes later Aaron came back down with a bag. "Right...all done...I dunno when I'll be back but I'll see you in a bit..."

"Okay love" she smiled.

Aaron left Dale head and saw Cain closing the garage for the day. "Alright!"

"Yeah..." Cain turned as he locked the gate. "How about you kid? Need a hand?"

"Erm...no...actually yeah..."

Cain chuckled as he walked to him. "Make your mind up"

"Yeah...sorry...I'm just all over the place"

"Understandable" Cain nodded. "Remembered anything else?"

Aaron breathed in the cold country air. "Yeah..." he turned to his uncle and gritted his back teeth, controlling his anger. "It was Mickey"

"What? But the police don't have a trace on a car belonging him..."

"Coincidence?" Aaron asked. "It was him Cain and I don't care what I have to do, I'm gunna get him back for this...he almost killed Jackson for god sake!"

"Woah woah...calm down...just relax, forget about it and go and see your husband..."

Aaron started to walk away, and he shook his head, he turned his head to Cain slightly as he did. "I won't forget about this"

TBC...


	11. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold "

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on the next day after **_Watch Your Back_

I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

- Thanks for all the reviews guys, and for continuing reading this, means a lot – just a short one this but I love it! X

eeee

"I've loved you for staying here all day, but you are going home now Aaron..." Jackson smirked.

Aaron sighed. "Alright, alright...I do have some stuff to do I suppose"

"Like what?" Jackson asked.

"I've been doing up the house haven't I and unpacking all our stuff"

"Ahhh can't wait to see it all then" Jackson smiled.

Aaron stood up and leaned over Jackson and kissed him. "I love you"

"I love you too" Jackson smiled then watched him leave.

Once he stood outside the hospital, he smiled; glad his husband was on the mend. He left the grounds of the hospital and headed in the opposite direction from the bus stop he needed.

Hazel walked through the village heading up to the bus stop before being stopped by Bob. "How's Jackson?" he asked.

"Yeah good...getting there..."

"You off somewhere?" Bob asked.

Hazel nodded. "Yeah..." she thought for a second. "Just going to the supermarket, get some things in for my travels"

"At this time?" Bob chuckled.

"Why not?" she smiled. "Need to stay occupied somehow"

"Well I'll drive ya if you want?" he asked and Hazel shook her head. "No, thanks bob...I just want to be alone...sorry"

"No...No...I understand...I'll see you around then" he told her and continued walking and Hazel walked to the bus stop and waited for it to arrive.

Chas was leaving the pub as Cain walked in. "Oh, someone's in a rush" he commented.

Chas really was in a rush. "Yeah I'm meeting the girls aren't I? Their all round Debbie's, just asked Diane if I could have the night off"

Cain nodded.

"You doing much tonight then?" Chas asked.

"Erm, yeah gotta go pick up a few parts from a mate in town, said I could pick them up at his house"

"Ah right, well then...have fun..." Chas said and quickly ran off, she waited until he was inside the pub then ran up to the top of the village to get in the taxi that was waiting for her, she took one last look to see if anyone saw her, then quickly got in.

Several hours later Aaron ran into dale head then nearly jumped out of his skin when he wasn't expecting to see Hazel still up and his bursting through the door also startled her.

"Bloody hell Aaron, I thought you were in bed!"

"Yeah...well I went out for something to eat after I left Jackson, then I snuck back in..."

Hazel sighed. "Well that nurse took a shine to you, so I'm not surprised!"

Aaron chuckled nervously. "Yeah...cuppa?"

Hazel nodded and Aaron rushed into the kitchen and let out a heavy sigh once he was alone.

Miles away Mickey lay in a pool of blood in the hallway of his house.

When Cain came back into the village, he saw Chas walking past the pub, down into the village and Cain stopped. "Thought you were at Debbies?" he asked.

Chas nodded and swallowed hard. "I was...I'am...I was just getting some air..."

"Ahh...right" he smiled. "Tell Debbie I'm just going to put these parts in the garage then I'll be home"

Chas nodded quickly. "Yeah, alright" she quickly got out her phone and typed a text to Debbie – _**If Cain asks I was with you all night, I'll explain later x**_


	12. Confessions Of A Killer

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"Confessions Of A Killer"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on the next day after **_Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold_

I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

Aaron had made breakfast and sat on the couch with the morning local news in the background.

"_A local man was found dead in his home in the early hours of this morning by friends, the man, Mickey Hall had suffered several blows to head resulting in immediate death reported the police and they are looking for anyone who noticed anything suspicious in the lower east end area of Hotten, if anyone knows or saw anything then they are urged to contact the police, details are on the screen now..."_

Aaron stopped eating halfway through the information and slowly lifted his head and looked at the TV. "Have you seen this?" Aaron turned to Hazel who had just returned from the shop.

"Yeah love...it's all over the paper..."

"Well at least he got what he deserved eventually..." Aaron told her, and continued eating his breakfast.

"You know I'm proud of ya kid...you've done up this place good...Jackson will love it" she smiled as she put the shopping away.

"Thanks" Aaron smiled. "I'm gunna pick him up when I've got dressed, you wanna come?"

"No love...Have some time with him" she smiled. "I'll have plenty of time to fuss"

Aaron chuckled. "Oh I got a van sorted for him aswell...not the same but it'll help for when he's able to start work again...then he can get another..."

"A word of advice..."

Aaron nodded.

"Make this the last one you replace..." she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah...I will...the debts mounting up..." he sighed.

"Oh and another piece of advice...that's where me and Jerry went wrong on occasion too...don't let debt get in the way of your marriage...sort it as soon as you can"

Aaron nodded again. "Got it"

Aaron walked into Jackson's room and beamed when he saw Jackson dressed and ready to leave.

"God about time, I thought you'd never come!" Jackson exclaimed.

Aaron smiled. "Well I'm here now...and I can't wait to get you home" he hugged his husband.

"Ey...not of that – yet..." Jackson smirked. "Gotta be gentle with me..."

Aaron chuckled. "I always am..."

Jackson let out a laugh. "Yeah...right...good job I like it rough then eh?" he winked. "Come on then...I'm sick of this place..."

Aaron smiled and they both walked out into the corridor. "Oh...I have some news..."

"Oh?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah...I had the news on this morning and Mickey's been killed..."

Jackson frowned. "Aaron...?"

Aaron sighed and held his hands up. "Nothing to do with me I might be many things but a murderer...not a chance"

Jackson smiled. "I believe you...so how's everyone?"

"Yeah your mums fine...hardly seen mine since I got out of here and whenever I do...she's really preoccupied...has been since the wedding night really..." he shrugged. "But the house is all done, I hope you like it...and I know you said not too...but...I got you another van..." he could see Jackson going to speak. "No wait...it's not as big as the other, in fact its smaller but once your back to work you can get a new one...and this one actually is really small..." he sighed.

"You amaze me sometimes...so thoughtful despite being told not too!" he told him.

"Yeah but I couldn't not...it's the second one I've wrote off! And I promised your mum to stop wrecking your vans...in fact...I'm not getting in one again!"

Jackson had to laugh; his husband was so matter of fact.

"Oh and the honeymoon has been rescheduled to next week..."

"Wow...you have been busy!"

"Had to Jackson, I was going crazy while you've been in here"

Jackson nodded and smiled. "I still can't believe he purposely did that to us..."

Aaron shrugged. "It has to be related to the car...still – after all this time...some people just never let up..."

Jackson chuckled as they left the hospital. "Says you"

Aaron tutted with a frown. "I'm not like that anymore..."

Jackson nodded and pulled Aaron in for a hug. "I know you're not babe...god I love you...we were so, so lucky"

Aaron held him tight. Never wanting to let go and he started to sob.

"Hey...it's alright...I'm okay...we both are..."

Aaron nodded. "I know...I just couldn't imagine losing you Jackson...it was my fault again..."

Jackson shook his head. "You didn't know Mickey would do that...we had no inclination he was even around..."

Aaron nodded. "I know..."

Jackson placed his hand on Aaron's cheek and lifted his head up to look at him. "It's over...come on lets go" he said before kissing him.

Upon arriving back at Dale head, Jackson was completely surprised, his new smaller van was waiting outside the house and inside, it was decorated to what Aaron thought Jackson thought he'd like. "This is brilliant babe" Jackson told him. "Thankyou"

Aaron smiled.

"Did it himself aswell!" Hazel said as she walked downstairs and hugged her son tightly.

"I find that hard to believe" he chuckled and received a scowl from Aaron.

"Come on, put your feet up!" Aaron told him and helped Jackson to the sofa. "I'll get the kettle on" and Aaron wandered into the kitchen.

"Domestic god he is!"

"I heard that!"

Hazel smirked and sat down beside her son. "Glad to be home?"

Jackson nodded and sighed as he relaxed. "Yeah...yeah I 'am..." he smiled.

Moments later Aaron walked in with the teas and put them down on the coffee table. "There ya go..." he smiled, took his own and sat down.

The door was banged several times and they all frowned, before Aaron had a chance to get up and answer it Cain came barging in. "What the hell have you done Aaron!" Cain shouted.

Aaron frowned when Cain showed him the front page of the paper. "I haven't done it Cain!"

"Hang on" Jackson defended. "You can't come barging in here accusing someone when you don't have all the facts!" Jackson shouted, which hurt him incredibly.

"Do you have all the facts!" Cain shot a look at him.

Jackson looked at Aaron and shook his head. "No, but that doesn't mean I don't believe him!"

"Last time we spoke, he said he wouldn't forget this, you said that Aaron, then pretty much the next day he's killed! And you have every reason to have done it!"

Aaron shot up out of his chair and got right in his face. "IT WASN'T ME!" he screamed to which Cain grabbed his neck and pushed him to the floor. Hazel quickly got up and ran to him and helped him up. "Get out Cain!"

"Where were you last night then eh? Lights were out in this place...no one home!"

"I was at the hospital then I went for something to eat!" Aaron defended himself as he rubbed his neck.

"I just care Aaron whether or not at times you believe I don't but I do...and this is just too much...this is not what I thought you'd ever do!"

"Because I didn't do it!" Aaron was angry, very angry at the accusations.

Chas was walking by when she heard the shouting of two familiar voices and she ran into Dale head. "What the hell is going on?"

"You seen the paper?" Cain asked.

Chas nodded as she looked at them all. "Why?" then she saw the look on Cain's face and frowned. "No...No Cain...Aaron would never do that!"

"Thankyou!"

Cain stepped forward to Aaron and got in his face. Jackson lowered his head with tears rolling down his face.

Aaron gritted his teeth. "Go on then!" he breathed heavily. "What you gunna do..._Cain!"_

"I'll give you a slap if you keep talking to me like that! I can only protect you so much Aaron, this" he shook the paper. "This!" he repeated. "Is too much, this would mean you're on the run for the rest of your life and your newly married do you realise what the hell you've done!"

"He said he didn't do it Cain! And I believe him!" Jackson told him as he cried.

Aaron looked and felt for his husband immediately. "Look what you've done now, you're upsetting him!"

"Maybe...but I don't think this should be taken outside...do you?"

"Cain...you need to calm down now...come with me!..." Chas told him.

"She's right Cain this is doing no one any good!" Hazel added.

"Yeah, get out!" Aaron spat.

Cain scrunched his face in anger and grabbed him by the neck and held up against the wall.

"Noo!" The other three shouted and scrambled to get to him.

"After everything I've done you speak to me like crap! Who the hell do you think you are! I told you to leave Mickey and get on with your life..."

Aaron was struggling to breathe.

"I swear to god Cain if you don't let go of him I'll kill you!" Chas shouted.

Aaron was gasping for air now.

"Stop it! Stop it! It was me! It was me alright!"

Cain dropped Aaron and all but one turned...

TBC...


	13. Swift Goodbyes

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"Swift Goodbyes"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on immediately after **_Confessions of a Killer_

I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

Aaron was gasping for air now.

"Stop it! Stop it! It was me! It was me alright!"

Cain dropped Aaron and all but one turned. Chas was horrified. "You what?"

"It was me" Hazel sighed.

"Hazel?" Aaron asked confusion all over his face.

Jackson frowned and just turned and walked out the house. "Jackson please!" Hazel shouted.

"Go after him love" Chas told her son and Aaron nodded and got up and ran after him. Chas made sure the door was shut properly and Hazel sat on the sofa as she cried.

"Why Hazel?" Cain asked.

"Do you really need to ask that!" she shouted.

Cain sighed and lowered his head. "No..."

"He nearly killed my son and Aaron, something had to be done..." she cried in desperation. "Chas you have to understand"

"Oh I understand perfectly Hazel you whacked him over the head a few times and killed him, he was no saint by all means we ALL know that! But killing him?" Chas turned away and looked out of the window.

"I was angry, I-I just..."

Cain nodded. "I know...you didn't leave a trail behind did you?"

Hazel frowned. "I'm no master criminal but I don't think so..."

Cain nodded. "Alright...then you have to get out of this country soon"

"Woah woah woah hang on..." Chas interrupted. "What do you mean you don't think so?"

"I mean I got rid of the...the murder weapon" Hazel shuddered at the thought again. "I wore gloves..." she sighed and looked up at the ceiling as tears fell down her face. "I didn't go to kill him, I just wanted to hurt him..." she told them. "Like he hurt my Jackson and Aaron...But it just escalated..."

Cain looked at Chas and sighed. "Alright alright...I think we've heard enough"

"My mum wouldn't even hurt a fly!" Jackson screamed - out in the field where Aaron had followed him too.

"I know" Aaron nodded.

Jackson was sobbing. "I-I was going to ask her to stay here in the village..." he broke down. "And now...now she can't she'll have to go away for good..."

"No Jackson not for good your mum isn't stupid to leave DNA around the place..."

Jackson sighed and shook his head. "I can't even believe where having this discussion!"

"I know, it's weird, wrong...completely wrong...but we have to deal with this, and we can..."

Jackson shook his head as he cried. "We can't..." he said as he fell to the floor leaning against a fence.

Aaron leaned down. "Yes we can!" he said as he shook him by the shoulders gently.

Jackson looked up at him. "I don't wanna go back there...not yet..."

"That's fine...we can stay here..." Aaron leaned in closer and hugged him.

A while later Hazel walked down the stairs with a bag and tear soaked eyes. "I better go..."

Chas nodded, she knew Hazel was right but she also felt for Jackson. "Yeah you should, for your own sake...and I don't mean that in a threatening way towards you...I just mean..."

Hazel nodded. "The police..."

Chas nodded. "Yeah"

"I know...I didn't mean for this to happen..."

Cain nodded. "I'll drive you to the airport"

Once outside Dale head, she looked around the village one last time; it was highly likely this would be the last time she'd see it, or the boys that were heading back towards the house; her heart broke. "I'm leaving Jackson..." she cried.

Jackson stormed past her and back into the house, running upstairs away from everyone.

Aaron was devastated. He looked at Hazel and he began to cry too. "I understand what your intention was..." he breathed. "And I appreciate it but what you ended up doing was wrong" he told her to which she nodded.

"W-W-Will you tell him that I love him, and to take care?" she began to bawl. "This is breaking my heart.

Aaron grabbed her into a hug. "I'll have a word...I promise I'll do whatever I can to get him speaking to you again"

Hazel nodded as they hugged.

"Thankyou for everything Hazel, I'm grateful for it all" he pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"Now...I couldn't think of a better person for my Jackson, you take-care my love"

Aaron nodded quickly, as his lips quivered again for another bout of tears.

Hazel walked to Cain's car and she got in; closed the door and didn't look back as Cain drove out of Emmerdale.

Chas watched her go too, Aaron didn't watch, his back remained out to the road, he sobbed and his mum pulled him in for a hug. "Come on, let's go inside..."

Aaron followed her in, and he stood in the living room as he calmed down, when he did, he ran up the stairs and found Jackson. "She's gone!" he told him.

Jackson shrugged.

"You don't really mean that!" Aaron argued. "After everything you and her have been through, she's still your mum!"

"I know" Jackson caved.

"She made one mistake Jackson – One mistake! You can't let that get in the way of the bond you two have...she did it for us...it just got out of hand that's all..." he told him, hoping he'd see reason.

Jackson got up. "I have to get to the airport...you stay with your mum...please?"

Aaron frowned and nodded as Jackson walked over to him. They shared a quick kiss before Jackson left for the airport. Once Aaron heard the door shut he walked back downstairs feeling completely flat; he sighed loudly as he did.

"I'm making a brew if you want one?" Chas asked as he reappeared.

"I don't want a brew!" he spat as he sat back down. He sighed again. "I thought it was you, you know..."

Chas frowned. "Why?"

Aaron shrugged. "Because you've been really shifty with me lately...pre-occupied..." he shrugged. "Whatever..."

"Nooo love it's not been you..." she reassured him.

"Well what then?"

"I'm seeing someone Aaron...and nobody is meant to know, so if you don't mind, that's all I'm telling you"

"If its Carl...well you can just get out"

"Give me some credit"

Aaron tutted and scowled at her.

Jackson saw his mum standing by large windows overlooking all the planes at a standstill in their bays. He stepped closer to her, clearly had been crying and still was. "Mum..."

Hazel quickly turned. "Jackson?"

Jackson stepped closer quickly again and hugged her. "I didn't mean to react like that...it's a shock...what you did..." he sighed. "I just never imagined..."

"I'm sorry son, I'm so so sorry"

Jackson nodded as they hugged.

"It doesn't change the mother you've been and the mother you are, what you did was for me an Aaron, it doesn't matter what you intended to do...or what the outcome was, I know you have to go...the police might come, they might not...you can't risk that..." he said as they parted.

Hazel nodded as she sobbed hard. "I'm so proud of you Jackson"

Jackson nodded and wiped his eyes at the same time. "I love you"

"I love you too son, take care of yourself, and Aaron too" she smiled through the tears.

Jackson nodded. "I will" he had to catch his breath.

"I have to go now; I'll get in touch when I can"

Jackson nodded and they hugged tightly for one last time, not fully knowing whether they'd see each other again.

Both of them were a wreck, Jackson stood just watching her walk off, he stayed still until she was out of sight, then an overwhelming feeling of emptiness washed over him, his mother wasn't just going travelling this time, there was a difference – she wasn't coming back.

"Well then..." he started again, after a long silence. "Who is it then?" Aaron asked.

At that moment, Adam let himself in. "Alright? Oh..." he stopped and looked straight at Chas, forcing himself not to smile, but also the heavy weight in the atmosphere was palpable.

Aaron looked at Adam, then back at Chas and he frowned slightly. "Hazel's gone on her travels" he watched as he spoke. "So Jackson's gone to the airport with her"

"Ah right...I-I'll leave you two alone then..." he nodded to Chas when Aaron wasn't looking.

She glared quickly at him and nodded.

"Yeah alright...I'll call you later mate" Aaron told him.

"No worries...Don't bet on me coming for a drink later though...Dad's got me running errands later so..."

"It's alright, I'm gunna have my hands full tonight...and don't take that in a sexual way cause I can't be arsed right now..."

"Oh, ok then...see ya..." Adam turned and left the house.

A few minutes later, Aaron was alone, Chas left for the pub and the door opened and Cain walked in. "Is it safe to come in?" he asked.

Aaron nodded. "yeah..."

"Listen...about before, I'm really sorry Aaron, just with what you said when I last saw you then the news about Mickey I assumed, and I reacted horribly but I was panicking for you because I wouldn't have been able to help you"

Aaron nodded and stood up and walked and looked out the window. "Yeah...it's alright..."

"How's your neck?" Cain asked.

"A bit sore...red, what you'd expect after being strangled"

"Yeah alright..."

Aaron looked out the window towards the garage, he frowned instantly.

"Anyway I just wanted to apologise..."

Aaron nodded as he continued to watch the sight before him; could this day get any worse?

TBC...


	14. Tempers Rising

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"Tempers Rising"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on a few days from **_Swift Goodbyes_

I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

It had been a few days since the events of Hazel's departure and the revelation that it was she who killed Mickey. They had stayed at Paddy's the last few days; Jackson didn't wanna stay at Dale Head yet. Aaron and Jackson lay awake in bed, it was just gone nine, and Aaron had been quite distant since seeing his mother and Adam looking quite cosy in the village.

Jackson turned to him and smiled. "Thankyou" he smiled.

Aaron was just staring at the ceiling unaware that Jackson had spoken to him

"Aaron?" he spoke again while rubbing his chest to get his attention.

Aaron shook his head "What?" he blinked "Sorry just got a lot on my mind right now, you alright?" He asked.

Jackson sat up "I am thanks to you being here looking after me, thanks."

Aaron smiled "Wouldn't be anywhere else" he leaned over and kissed his husband.

About an hour later they were sat having breakfast "Morning lads" Paddy said while passing through to the surgery, he stopped and went back "Sorry about your mum Jackson, Chas told me she's gone travelling" Paddy was oblivious as to why she'd really gone.

Jackson lowered his head " Me too, me too...you'd think I'd be used to it..."

Aaron nudged him under the table worried he was about to say something he shouldn't. Paddy looked very confused but didn't take it further "Anyway must get to work while I've got some clients left, Rhona's stealing them all"

"I heard that!" Rhona shouted. Paddy began to mock her which made Aaron and Jackson laugh. "See you tonight boys"

"See ya" they replied in unison.

"Never a dull moment living here eh? " Jackson commented. "I was thinking.." he continued.

Aaron looked intrigued.

"I might get back to work tomorrow, take my mind off everything"

Aaron looked worried "Are you sure you're up to it? I mean it's not long since you got out of hospital and your minds all over the place right now" he replied. "What if something happens? You lose your balance. Miscalculate something" he was getting panicked.

Jackson smiled and placed his hand on Aaron's arm "I love you for caring but that's the reason I should get back to normality or I'll never get my strength back. Plus we can't rely on Paddy and Rhona to pay the bills, fill the fridge, and we don't wanna get behind on rent for down there" Jackson explained, referring to Dale Head.

Aaron curled his lips "Hmm I suppose you're right...as always, and I don't wanna push but when are we going to properly move in there?"

Jackson sighed. "Later...I'm ready"

Aaron grinned. "I can't wait!" then he had a thought referring to the job and money situation Jackson had mentioned before. "Oohh but..." Aaron slapped the table and looked very cocky "I could go to work instead and you can stay home and rest!" he grinned.

Jackson shook his head and raised an eyebrow "With Cain?" he asked. Aaron scrunched his face "Don't have to talk to him do I"

"You kinda do Aaron"

"Shut up you!" he scowled.

Aaron stood up and cleared the table and turned around leaning on the bench "Just gonna pop out, I need to speak to Adam"

Jackson stood and went to Aaron standing between his legs "Ok sexy, I'm gonna test drive that van you got me"

Aaron out his arms around him "Be careful babe, the music's on a memory card no more searching for CDs" he smiled

"You're so thoughtful what would I do without you?" he gently kissed Aaron.

Both boys left the house and Aaron stood by the van and watched Jackson until he was out of sight, and then he headed towards the pub he figured there's a good chance Adam would be there, with his mum working there now.

A while later Aaron walked out the pub."Aaron!" Cain shouted as Aaron was walking in the opposite direction towards the farm, he ignored him and carried on.

Cain ran to catch up with him, placed his hand on his shoulder and Aaron violently pulled away "Don't you dare touch me!" he spat.

"Don't be like that Aaron I'm sorry" he explained.

Aaron didn't reply.

"Aaron c'mon we need you at the garage, your jobs waiting for you" Cain offered as Aaron still ignored him, Cain headed back to the garage deflated.

A while later Aaron walked up to Butler's farm and saw Adam working up ahead. He quickened his pace and stopped behind him. "Alright?" Aaron asked.

Adam jumped and turned around.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "I have a habit of doing that today"

"What?" Adam frowned.

"Making people jump..."

"Oh...right...alright mate?" Adam asked.

"Yeah..." Aaron nodded. "Well..."

Adam frowned. "What's up?"

"I saw you and my mum looking cosy in the village the other day..."

"Yeah what about it?" Adam asked.

"Well I wanna know exactly what you were doing"

"We were just talking mate, that's all, we've all gotten closer since your accident last year, so if it looked cosy it's nothing like that..."

"And what's 'like that'?" Aaron asked, really being awkward now.

Adam sighed. "Ahh come on you know what I mean..."

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Right ok..." he began to turn and started to walk back.

"Hey mate come on, what's up!" Adam called to him.

"Nothing Adam! Just leave me alone, not having a good day today"

"Come back and have a brew, and I'll drive you back!"

Aaron shook his head as he continued walking with his back towards Adam "Nah, it's my arm that's broken not my legs, I'd rather walk!"

"Suit yourself!" Adam shouted with a sigh and turned back to work.

As Aaron walked back into the village he stormed into Dale Head, ignoring Cain as he did, and immediately rang Jackson and told him where he was, and he'd be there if he wanted him. Jackson could immediately tell Aaron wasn't in a good mood at all, especially when he just hung up after he'd obviously said what he needed too.

Aaron slumped down into the sofa a few minutes later with a steaming mug of tea and only a few seconds later the door knocked and he sighed, threw his head back and then got up to answer the door – it was Cain. "Why you hounding me? You accused me of murder the other day! I don't need it Cain"

"And I've said I'm sorry...come on Aaron, I'm really snowed under over there, I need your help, please...I know you're arms broken but an extra hand is better than two"

Aaron frowned. "My work is never usually good enough for you any other time"

"You can stop playing hard up now right!" Cain raised his voice.

"Do one, get Cameron to help. I'm not interested! And sack me if you want, cause to be honest" he shrugged. "I couldn't care less!" and with that he slammed the door in his face.

TBC...


	15. Sun, Sea &

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"Sun, Sea &..."

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on a few days from **_Tempers Rising_

I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

It was red hot, the ocean view from their hotel room was amazing, they had upgraded since their first holiday together, and they liked it. Aaron hadn't spoken to his mum or Adam since he questioned them both about what he saw. His mood ever since was miserable, and he and Jackson were finally on their honeymoon; he didn't want to feel the way he did, but for some reason seeing his mum and best mate looking cosy had really gotten to him. Jackson ran out of the bedroom after changing into shorts, he was soo looking forward to this holiday. He stopped when he saw Aaron just staring out on the balcony looking out, he sighed. He knew Aaron too well and something was bothering him; he'd known that for days but as usual Aaron being Aaron he kept it locked inside.

Jackson stepped outside and walked up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around him from behind, their skin touched as he held him. Jackson smiled to himself. It felt amazing. "Tell me what's wrong?"

Aaron shook his head. "It's nothing"

"Well you've been miserable for days and I'm sorry Aaron but this is our honeymoon, am I going to be spending it alone or what?"

Aaron didn't reply.

"Ok tell ya what...I'll go and get some things from the shop...water, bread, lager...unfortunately I doubt they do mood change devices..."

Aaron tutted and frowned as he turned to him.

"What you tutting for? You're the one who's been so testy! You've got till tomorrow...then if you've not cheered up then I'll do my own thing without ya! You're here in body but in spirit you're just not interested" Jackson told him harshly, and left.

Aaron lowered his head and sighed. Jackson was always right, he had been testy, moody, whatever you wanted to call it with everyone, and he really didn't want to ruin this honeymoon, he had to buck his ideas up.

When Jackson walked back into the resort with a few shopping bags, he looked across the pool and had to actually stop and look properly. Yep! He saw right the first time, Aaron Livesy was laying on a sun lounger, topless, with his sun glasses on and enjoying a cocktail. Jackson frowned. "Whats he drinking that for?" he said to himself then chuckled and walked up to the room, but with a smile as he walked.

Jackson returned to the poolside and sat himself down on the spare lounger beside his husband and just smirked at him. "What's with the cocktail?"

Aaron smirked and took off his sun glasses. "Just thought I'd get into the spirit and all that..."

Jackson smiled.

"You were right what you said, I'm sorry for being moody the last few days...it's just..." he sighed.

"You know you can tell me anything babe..."

Aaron nodded. "While you were at the airport, seeing your mum...I saw my mum and Adam looking very cosy in the village...I asked them and all they said was it was nothing and that they just got closer because of my accident etc..."

Jackson nodded as he smirked. "You're worrying over nothing, they're right you know..."

Aaron nodded.

"But you still assumed...?"

Aaron nodded again. "Yeah..." he sighed before taking a drink from his cocktail.

"And would that be so bad?"

"God yeah, I don't think I'd speak to them again, and I'd kill him..." Aaron told him.

Jackson raised his eyebrows and nodded. "It was nothing though Aaron, Adam and your mum? I mean...come on..."

Aaron chuckled. "You're right..." he tried to adjust himself to that way of thinking.

Jackson smiled and lay back, as did Aaron, just enjoying and taking in the rays.

Back in freezing cold Emmerdale, Chas walked up to the garage. "Cain!" she called. "Where's Aaron?" she asked. "No answer on his phone, or Jackson's and no one's home"

"Well Aaron's not speaking to me at all, but he did manage to say and I quote _I'm going on my honeymoon, if you or anyone else dare to call, I'll fucking rip your head off, I've had it with my so called family!" _

Chas' eyes widened in surprise "Right...well I had no idea he'd gone so...guess I'm in the bad books..."

"Me too" Cain told her.

"Well at least he has a reason for hating you at the minute...I haven't done anything!" she told him.

"Well we'll find out in a week won't we?" Cain said to her as he worked.

"Or not..." she said with a heavy sigh and started to walk off. "See ya"

As the sun began to set Jackson and Aaron grabbed their towels and headed up to the room, once inside they put their things on the table and Aaron hugged Jackson. "What you wanna do tonight?" Aaron asked.

"Go for a walk along the promenade, find a nice restaurant?" Jackson replied.

Aaron smiled, he was happy with that. "Sure" he smiled. "Just gunna jump in the shower then..." he told him as he walked off but Jackson grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Fancy some company?" Jackson asked, seriously with love in his eyes.

Aaron stared into his big brown eyes and nodded. "Yeah..." he said as if the air had been drained from his lungs; those feelings of how it all felt the first night they made love were there once again in an instant.

Both men walked off into the bathroom together and enjoyed a very, very long shower together.

The night air was warm. "Couldn't walk around outside at night like this back home" Jackson commented.

"Not a chance..." Aaron shook his head, looking at him briefly before looking at the black sea alongside them; obviously he couldn't see much but the sound of the water crashing on the shore was relaxing. The promenade was filled with stalls where dark women would do young kids hair for a fee, picture stalls, where they were laid on a sheet on the floor, Aaron was impressed actually – he liked them, and Jackson was paying attention to the shops they were passing by, and the odd restaurant dotted in between.

There was silence between the pair, but it was a content, relaxed and happy one. Aaron turned and faced him and couldn't keep his eyes off him as they walked around the town hand in hand.

"Chinese?" Jackson asked out of the blue.

Aaron snapped out of his stare and nodded. "Sounds good, I'm starving!"

Jackson chuckled. "I'm not surprised!" he winked.

"Behave you!" Aaron told him as they headed inside the restaurant and waited to be taken to a table.

They'd eaten their meal a while later and now were just sat finishing their drinks, enjoying a nice conversation with one another which didn't happen really back home "I'm proud of you ya know..." Jackson told him.

Aaron smiled slightly.

"You overcome everything...your arms out of the sling already!"

"Well...see...about that, I put it in my case I just was not wearing it unless I needed too and my arms killing, but I'll live"

Jackson shook his head, what else did he expect though really? "I don't just mean that though" he smiled.

Aaron nodded. "I know what you mean...speaking of that though...exercises later please" he flashed a grin at his husband.

"Of course...nearly there now though aren't ya?"

Aaron nodded confidently. "Yeah, just wanna do enough to make sure you know"

Jackson nodded and smiled. "Let's finish these and go back, chill on the balcony and get absolutely smashed!"

Aaron finished his drink quickly; eager to get Jackson on his own. "I love the sound of that!"

"I really didn't notice..." Jackson stuck his lip up, acting oblivious.

Aaron playfully slapped his arm. "Hurry up then!"

Jackson chuckled. "Two minutes..."

Aaron sighed with a cheeky smirk on his face. "It _is _our honeymoon Mr. Livesy" he told him then winked.

"Mmm...I think we'll have to come away more often...the heat does things to you that I like..."

"Mmm...hmmm..." was all Aaron mumbled as he waited for Jackson to finish his drink.

TBC...


	16. A Sharp Shock Back To Reality

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"A Sharp Shock Back To Reality"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on a few days from **_Sun, Sea &... _**and coincides with 'Chas & Adam – We Can't Do This' "Bad Move"**

I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

"Look at the lovely sunny weather!". Aaron enthused sarcastically and Jackson placed his hand on Aarons shoulder

"Should we just go back?" Jackson said with a sad expression on his face, as they walked through Leeds Bradford Airport.

When they got outside waiting for their taxi; Jackson put his arms round his husband "I'm gonna love being married to you, I already do" he said as he kissed his husband

"Mmm me too...a tan really suits you" Aaron complimented. "One thing though..."

"Whats that?" Jackson asked

"The honeymoon aint over just yet" Aaron winked "We've got a house to christen" he continued

"TAXI" Jackson shouted and they both stood laughing, it was clear to see from onlookers they were very much in love.

A while later their taxi pulled up just outside of the village, Aaron got out and sighed. "Ugh..."

Jackson smirked. "I know...back to reality..."

Aaron nodded. "I don't want anyone to know we're back yet so let's walk round the back..."

"Not feeling a grand entrance for all to see? Good job for what I've got planned..."

Aaron frowned. "What you up to?"

"You'll see" Jackson winked and then they began to walk around the back of the houses to their own.

Once their Aaron put the key in the lock; "Aaron wait" Jackson caught his attention, as he placed their bags beside the door "Turn around a sec" Jackson asked with a grin on his face,

Aaron scowled "Ok.." he was wary.

Before Aaron knew it Jackson had put his arm under his legs and was carrying him "Oh My God! What are you doing put me down!"

Jackson laughed "Just put your arms round my neck will you, this was my plan...I'm carrying you over the threshold and all that"

Aaron shook his head and did as he was told. As they edged closer to the door Aaron could hear something "Can you hear that? Giggling?" He raised an eyebrow

"Just open the door will ya" Jackson demanded with a chuckle.

As they walked in Jackson froze with shock "No.." he said in disbelief as a very naked Chas and Adam scrambled pulling a white cover over them.

"Put. Me. Down. Now." Aaron spat, Jackson slowly removed his arm and Aaron fell to the floor.

"Son I- It's not what it looks like" Chas pleaded.

Aaron never said a word but felt his fists slowly clenching.

Adam didn't say a thing and was frozen. Chas began moved from underneath the sheet grabbing her clothes.

Aaron looked at her in total disgust "You dirty slapper!" he spat

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Adam shouted, defending Chas.

Aaron turned to Jackson and sniggered. Within seconds Aaron launched himself on Adam before anyone could stop him. Chas looked to Jackson for sympathy, she got none.

Aaron was laying into Adam who wasn't putting up much of a fight. Aaron pinned Adam down "Thought it wasn't like THAT!" he yelled and let go of him.

Adam breathed heavily and stood up, put his jeans on and looked at them all, but looked at Chas with an apologetic look and grabbed his shirt and walked out quickly.

"Oh no!" Aaron screamed and went after him and flung the front door open and began shouting in the street. "You think you can just walk away!" Aaron was now caught up with him, on the other side of the road, in front of Ryan's old house.

Adam spun around right in Aaron's face. "Look mate! I'm sorry, I really am"

"You're sorry? You're no mate of mine Adam!"

"Is everything alright lads?" David called down the street.

"Stay out of it!" Aaron glared at him then back at Adam.

Jackson and Chas stood side by side outside Dale Head, Chas was crying and Jackson stood ignoring her, after what she'd just done. This time, he was going to let Aaron do what he needed.

"Aaron please!" Chas shouted to him, but he ignored her.

"So what was it? Got bored of the girls round here, wanted a go at my mum?"

"No, it just happened Aaron, we couldn't help it!"

"In mine and Jackson's house? On OUR sofa!" Aaron raged and pushed him up against the house.

Debbie walked out of the pub but then saw and heard the commotion down the village then panicked and ran back into the pub to get her dad.

"Dad! You need to come now, Aaron's going mental!" she told him quickly and he stood up and ran out after Debbie, and many of the locals followed in curiosity.

"We never meant for this Aaron, I'm sorry, this isn't just sex...not on my part anyway..." Adam sighed. "I'm falling for her, and it's wrong..." he was pleading now. "It is I know that you have to understand!"

Aaron laughed and shook his head frantically, then punched him hard, knocking his head back and he lost his balance. "Falling for her! Don't make me laugh! You're just another Carl King!" Aaron continued beating him. "You and me are done! And you stay away from her!"

The villagers now knew of the antics going on behind closed doors and Debbie looked across to Chas, distraught and she ran to her. "Adam!"

"Please Debbie" Chas sobbed.

"No, No Chas, what were you thinking?"

"We got close, and it escalated!"

"Fair enough but here, in your sons house!"

Chas lowered her head and put her hands over her face as she cried.

Cain was cautious, and he stood close enough but well back from Aaron. "Aaron, stop beating him, you'll regret this!"

Aaron shook his head. "Nah...He'll regret this!" he raged.

Cain sighed then dragged him away and with the force Aaron fell back onto the road. "Enough!" Cain shouted, and then saw all the villagers gathering. "What you all looking at eh?" His words had no effect, they stayed put.

Aaron was clearly sobbing now, it was loud enough for people to hear, and it made Chas cry more hearing the heartache and betrayal they had caused. Aaron climbed to his feet. "I mean it! You come anywhere near me again I'll kill you! And for your sake you better stay away from her!" he spat. "But then again..." he dropped his hands down to his side. "You'll probably carry on with your fun, but I won't know about it because that slapper is out of my life for good now! After everything that took me and my mum to get to the point that we were, now this! Thanks..." he cried.

"Aaron...Please..." Adam said as he stood to his feet.

By this point Jackson walked back inside the house, pacing around the living room.

"No Adam, I don't wanna hear it, you and that slut can do whatever you like"

Adam's anger now started, he deserved that beating but he wasn't going to listen to anyone bad-mouthing Chas, especially her own son – he stepped forward quickly and pushed Aaron. "Don't you dare speak to her like that again! And you talk about your relationship with her before this? Let's go back to a month or so now yeah..."

Aaron shook his head in warning as he glared at him. "Don't!"

"Oh so now it's ok to keep things quiet when it suits you...well tough! Your relationship with your mum wouldn't have been anything anymore if we'd have gone through with the plan if your hand hadn't moved!"

Cain, Debbie and everyone hanging around, looked with a frown as something in what Adam was saying caught their attention properly."What plan?" Cain asked.

"Oh you don't know?" Adam laughed.

"Adam, you dare..."

"Or what? You'll beat me up...I've just taken that one mate, I'll take another!" he spat. "Your nephew here wanted to die and me, Chas and Jackson were helping him, he was that close to drinking the poison" he emphasised by almost touching his thumb and index finger together. "But he moved and here is, all fine..."

Cain was taken back, as were the villagers, Cain was hurt by it aswell. "You what?"

Aaron's head was lowered and he wasn't speaking.

All the commotion and arguing outside was driving Jackson crazy and in one pent up, moment of madness he lifted the sofa on one end and flung it to the window, smashing the glass, grabbing everyone's attention outside, then with the other end he pushed it through, and out of the window to the small garden outside.

Aaron turned and panicked. That was Jackson! As he rushed to the house Jackson appeared on the front step, and looked at Chas with the nastiest look he'd ever given anyone before. "You can have that, take it, yourself and Adam away from here and out of Aaron's life. How could you Chas? After everything, you've hurt him too much...and I'm the one who will be here for him now, not you, not his _mate, _me! So do one and get out of my face!" Jackson shouted.

Chas' wept and ran off.

Aaron walked up to Jackson and fell into his arms, breaking down and Jackson walked him in the house and slammed the door shut, leaving everyone stunned. Aaron had lost his mum and best mate in one day, and his secret was out. Now Jackson was left to pick up the pieces.

TBC...


	17. Getting On With It

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"Getting On With It"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on the next day from **_A Sharp Shock Back To Reality_

I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

- Thankyou for your reviews guys, I love you all! I am ignoring that 'reviewer', so thankyou for all your support. Writing sometimes isn't easy but it just flows for me most of the time, so I'm glad you all enjoy it and review. All I'll say to that 'anon' reviewer is... try writing something yourself! Anyway I'll get on with this aftermath, Enjoy guys!

It was just gone nine in the morning; Aaron was sat on the single chair with the TV on in the background. He felt numb and sick to his stomach, and his hand he was beating Adam with was ringing with sheer pain. Jackson was in the kitchen making them both a cup of tea. He walked back into the living room a few minutes later and sat on the arm of the chair beside Aaron, handing him the mug as he did.

"How are you doing gorgeous?" Jackson asked.

Aaron sighed. "I don't know babe to be honest...everyone knows now and that was the thing we didn't want from the off..." he shook his head.

"I know Aaron...but if any of them out there have a decent head on their shoulders they'll understand why you wanted too"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah...but then there's Ashley...Edna..."

"Hey shhh...who cares? It was your choice and it has nothing to do with them, anyone for that matter."

Aaron drank his tea. "I can't face going out there..."

"You don't have too, we can stay in...Well I need to pop to the shop get some bits in but I won't be long..."

Aaron looked up at him. "Not just yet though" he said sadly and rested his head on Jackson's leg.

Jackson rubbed Aaron's head gently. "No, not yet handsome..." he looked up at the broken window and sighed. "I'm sorry about the window I just got so mad..."

"I know..." Aaron replied quietly. "That was a big thing for you to do...I panicked when I heard it smashing..."

"I'll fix it today..." then he chuckled. " A Builder for a husband eh? Who'd have thought?"

"I like it..." Aaron said as he rubbed his leg.

"You'll be alright you know..."

Aaron nodded then spoke. "Why didn't you stop me?"

Jackson shrugged and sighed. "Because there was no point in doing that, stopping you sometimes just doesn't work...the crash night taught me that...maybe I should have just let you go after Mickey...I dunno anyway..." he sighed. "I'm not going into that but you needed to do it. I don't blame you for the way you reacted" he told him as there was a knock at the door. "Stay there, I'll get it" Jackson told him as Aaron lifted his head off his leg and Jackson walked to the door to answer it.

It was Cain. "Cain I really don't think Aaron needs this right now!" Jackson said with a raised voice.

"Yeah – I get that; I just need to know if Adam was telling the truth..." Cain said quickly as Jackson stepped aside to let him in.

Jackson nodded. "Yes it's true, if you put yourself in Aaron's shoes back then maybe you can comprehend why! We all didn't like it Cain but it was what Aaron wanted, just be thankful a miracle happened..."

Cain lowered his head.

"Oh? What? Now you know about all this you feel guiltier that you accused him of murder? He didn't need that either and all of this is not fair! You better make sure your sister and Adam stays away! He'll talk to them when and _if _he's ready"

Cain nodded and cleared his throat. "Y-Yeah...no problem...listen Aaron...I'm sorry, I'am..."

Aaron raised his eyebrows. "I guess I'll take that seen as though you never say sorry for anything" he said seriously then smiled a little at his uncle.

Cain nodded and smiled. "I've got some wood in the garage; can help with that window..."

Jackson nodded. "Thanks"

"Yeah it's freezing in here...it'll do till Jackson gets a new one..." Aaron replied.

Cain smirked. "I noticed...how ya doin kid?"

Aaron sighed and shrugged. "Alright I suppose...don't wanna go out though..."

"You have too mate, what people think about you never bothered you before"

"But the accident changed me...I'm not like that as much now..."

Cain nodded. "Right...I'll go get that wood...gimme a hand Jackson?"

Jackson nodded. "Sure" and he followed him round to the garage. Aaron stood in the doorway and waited for them when Edna stopped outside in front of their lawn.

"I do hope you're going to get rid of that!" she said in her usual tone of authority.

Aaron frowned. "It can stay there for all I care" he motioned his head towards the sofa.

"It's an eyesore!" she told him

"Yes Edna I totally agree, that's why it's out of our house" he grinned, and Jackson couldn't help but chuckle when he walked past her holding the wood and then walked past Aaron and into the house with Cain, he chuckled again when he saw the frustrated look on Edna's face before she stormed off.

"Oh you really do have a way with words"

"That's why you love me..." Aaron stated as he walked back inside.

"Among many other things yes" Jackson said with a nod.

"Ugh lads..."

Aaron tutted and frowned. "Don't like it...leave" he grinned.

"Nah...You've deserved a better uncle than the one you've had lately...I'm staying, spend some time with you...don't act all shocked you! Recent events change other people too"

Aaron understood and nodded with a smile.

Jackson chuckled, something was happening to Cain, but whatever it was he liked it.

"I'll just go grab some screws and my drill" he told them and walked to his van.

Cain turned back to Aaron when Jackson went out the house. "Listen Aaron...I'm not condoning what they did, but after thinking about it, you can understand why it happened..."

Aaron nodded, he agreed which surprised Cain. "Yeah I understand why they got close but in here!" he shook his head. "That was low...you know maybe if they hadn't lied when I asked them what was going on weeks ago...I just might have been okay with it...well not okay but to the point of being able to tolerate it..."

Cain nodded. "What you gunna do?"

"I don't know...what should I do?"

"Get back out there, you haven't done anything wrong, if you choose to talk to them, forgive them even then fine, but that will only come when you choose, they have to understand that"

Aaron nodded. "Cheers Cain"

Hours had passed, the wood covered the broken window, and Cain stayed and the three of them just lazed around drinking some cans and watching crap TV. Aaron loved it, and all Cain said was that the garage could wait. Cain was full of surprises.

It was now six, it was dark and cold outside, but warm and cosy inside while Jackson and Aaron huddled together watching more TV. There was a knock at the door and both lads sighed. Jackson got up again and answered it – John barged in. "Where is he?"

Aaron frowned and turned to John. "What?"

"You wanna explain why my son has cuts and bruises on his face...see my son isn't a very good liar and I know you can be quite handy with your fists so...come on..."

Aaron bit his lip. "Yeah alright...It was me...as for the reason why...ask my mother and your son...that will tell you all you need to know as to why I pounded his face with my fists and you know what John...I'd happily do it again" he grinned. "Now if you don't mind I'm trying to have a nice night with my husband so...jog on"

John frowned. "You're meant to be mates"

Aaron shook his head. "Not anymore"

"Aaron...please just tell me what happened..." John asked desperately.

Jackson sighed.

"He's been sleeping with my mum behind my back, well everyone's and I found them at it...on our sofa..."

John swallowed hard. "Right...erm...I'm sorry Aaron...If I'd known I wouldn't have barged in like that..."

Aaron nodded.

"I know he's my son but yeah, he deserved that beating...see ya..."

"See ya..." Aaron replied as John walked out, Jackson frowned as he stood at the door and saw a delivery van slowing down and eventually pulled up outside Dale Head, it was a furniture company, the passenger shouted out of his window. "Livesy?" he asked.

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, why?"

By this time the driver had walked round his van. "Got a new sofa for you..."

"B-But we haven't ordered one"

"Well someone has and we have to deliver the goods...so just give us a sec to get in inside and then we'll be off"

Jackson was confused, so was Aaron but he stayed put. Next thing he knew two delivery men were carrying a new sofa into their home and put it in the place of the old one. Aaron frowned as Jackson signed the paperwork completely stunned.

The men left and Jackson sat on the new sofa, dumfounded.

"You know who this was don't ya?" Aaron asked.

"Chas" Jackson stated.

Aaron nodded. "Well saves us money. We'll keep it; I just have to make sure she knows this doesn't make up for anything that they've done"

"Oh we'll make sure of that" Jackson told him.

Aaron nodded and joined Jackson on the new sofa and cuddled up to him watching TV.

TBC...


	18. Time To Pick Up The Pieces

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"Time to Pick Up The Pieces"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on the next day from **_Getting On With It_

I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

* * *

Aaron and Jackson sat on the floor in their living room, Aaron was in between Jackson's legs and he was helping with his exercises but overtime they had to move on from tins of beans, they were on actual weights now, Aaron couldn't help but giggle at Jackson as he clenched his arms, showing off his muscles, that however was sexy but what made him laugh was Jackson's face doing it. "You're crazy..."

"Yep...kinda have to be to be in this family eh?" he smirked.

Aaron nodded. "Too right..." then he winced.

Jackson frowned. "You alright? Too much?"

Aaron nodded and Jackson took the weight from his hands. "It's okay...guess I was a bit hopeful with that eh?" Jackson smiled as he put the weight down.

"It's alright" Aaron smiled. "We'll try a lighter one later..."

Jackson nodded. "So...what you doing today?" he asked.

Aaron shrugged. "Dunno...think I'll go to work actually...especially if you are, don't wanna be sat on my own all day"

"Nah...Won't do you any good" he smiled as he stood up, as did Aaron.

Once they were dressed, both lads left the house and went their separate ways for the rest of the day, Aaron walked a few metres to the garage and Jackson left the village in his van. "Don't have a heart-attack alright?" Aaron said with a smirk and Cain turned around from working on a car.

"Bloody hell! Never thought I'd see you outside again _and_ in overalls, come on lad! Good to see ya...that fiesta needs a service..." Cain smiled.

Aaron rolled his eyes and started walking to the car. "Yeah had to be didn't it?"

"What?" Cain asked then realised. "Ahh...fiesta..." he shook his head. "Typical..." he chuckled.

Hours later, Aaron stood as he had himself a tea break, he was glad he'd come back to work. He was left alone, Cain had to go and pick up some parts. He turned and walked inside the garage and decided to tidy the tool tray, he hadn't heard the footsteps on the stones outside but he heard the footsteps inside the garage and he turned expecting it to be the owner of the fiesta coming to pick it up but it wasn't – it was Chas. Aaron sighed and turned back to the tool tray.

"Listen...son...I know you don't wanna see me, you made that perfectly clear but I'm your mum, no matter what I do or what you think..." she began, when she finished Aaron turned and walked past her outside, he didn't go out to specifically do anything, he just simply wanted to get away.

Chas sighed quietly and followed him. "We're both so sorry for lying to you, and for doing it in your house...I know you'll not forgive us but we are sorry Aaron, this was the last thing we wanted to happen...and I wanted to tell you before anyone else does..." she took a breath, keeping her eyes on his so far blank expression. "Me and Adam are together now..."

Aaron closed his eyes and shook his head and stormed past her again to go into the garage and he sat at the computer and attempted to do some paperwork.

"I know that's not what you wanted to hear but you needed to know...I think I'm falling in love with him Aaron...I'd never have thought him, ever but it's happening and you need to accept it...just after Carl and everything..." she sighed, she couldn't stand seeing the pain in his eyes despite their being no expressions in his face. "Adam's a good one...you know...it could have been someone you didn't know...I know I'm late as usual but I'm being honest with you now Aaron, me and him are gunna make a go of this...but I don't want to lose you either...I love you...we both do..." Chas told him sincerely then turned and walked away.

Aaron allowed his frustrations to show now and once she was far enough away he grabbed a crowbar that was standing up against the wall and flung it out towards her, letting out an angry scream as he did.

Aaron set about locking the garage and he wandered up to the shop and bought eight cans of lager. He set them down on the counter with a sigh.

"You alright?" Amy asked.

"Do I look alright?"

"Sorry, just askin"

"Yeah well don't" he advised.

"Getting drunk won't help anything Aaron" David told him, from the side of the counter.

"What do you know anyway?" Aaron snapped as he handed over the cash.

"A lot more than you..." he sighed. "Where you going with those anyway?"

"Home" he simply replied then turned and left.

"Yeah...as if..." David sighed and watched Aaron walk the opposite direction to Dale Head.

Amy frowned. "Do you think we should tell Paddy or Jackson?"

"Only if they ask...it's none of our business" David told her and she nodded.

Aaron was already half cut by the time he reached Seth's hut on the grounds of home farm, he had quite a few memories of this place, but they seemed like they were from a completely different life...and they were Aaron had changed a bit since those days. Once he got inside, he shut the door and sat down and continued drinking.

Jackson pulled up outside his house and was eager to get inside to his husband so he ran to the door and opened it, the place was dark and empty, Jackson frowned and went back outside and ran round the garage; Cain was locking up. "Cain, where's Aaron?"

Cain turned around and shrugged. "No idea mate, I left him here while I went to get some parts, came back to a customer furious cause she'd come to collect her car keys...he dropped me right in it there...I tried calling but he's not picking up..."

"How long's he been gone then?" Jackson asked, panic creeping into his voice.

"Hours...I've been to Smithy, Paddy hasn't seen him, he hasn't been in the pub" Cain sighed.

"Alright...alright...erm...I'll call Bar West...that's the only place I can think of...is there anywhere round here he'd go..."

"The cricket pavilion...the bridge...there's a hut on the grounds of home farm too...worth a try...I'd have gone to find him but I've had too much to do here...Don't worry Jackson"

"Don't worry? He could be anywhere Cain! In any state..." he sighed then ran off. He called bar west as he made his way to the cricket pavilion, no one had seen him there and he wasn't at the pavilion either. Jackson sighed, he was in complete panic. He stopped to get his breath and dialled Aaron, hoping that when he saw it was him he'd answer.

Jackson closed his eyes when the call didn't connect, after making his way to the bridge and not seeing Aaron there, Jackson was frightened now, according to Cain there was only one place left and he went back to the village, got in his van and drove up to home farm, stopped in a dark lane so no one would see him. He got out, it was pitch black, the trees...everything about it was creepy he didn't have to walk far before he saw a light; he went of the pathway and up through the trees and found the hut. "Please god..." he prayed as he opened the door, he stepped in and saw Aaron asleep surrounded by eight empty cans of lager at his side. Jackson cried in relief. "You had me so scared..." he said quietly as he kneeled down at Aaron's feet.

Aaron shot up momentarily after hearing Jackson's voice. His head was banging and he was still drunk. "Jackson?" he asked. "What you doing here?"

"I came to find you, no one's seen you for hours, Cain told me where to find you, this was the last option of his three places...I'm so glad you're okay..." he breathed.

"I wasn't gunna do anything stupid" Aaron slurred.

"Good..." Jackson nodded. "Why did you run off?"

"Because she!" he spat. "Came to the garage and said all this stuff..." he said with utmost hatred. "Oh...oh and she told me they're together now properly but doesn't want to lose me..."

Jackson shook his head. "Let them get on with it" he said quietly.

"I 'am..." Aaron replied. "I know I might..." his head flopped and circled round for a few seconds; he felt so dizzy. "G-Get used to them when I'm ready but it hurts so much...It might sound stupid but what me and her had was good, for once in my life it was..." Aaron smiled. "And now he's took her away from me and himself away from me..." he reached for Jackson's hand. "I-I know I've got you and I love you so so much Jackson but I need my mum and best mate too..."

Jackson looked at him sadly. "Only you can take them back into your life Aaron...no not forgive them...but if they obviously want to be together, you could try...but I won't. Unless you want me too..."

Aaron nodded. "But what Adam did..." he said bitterly.

"Tell you what...just deal with one thing at a time" he smiled at his husband.

"I'll talk to them tomorrow" Aaron said with a nod.

"If you remember that is..." Jackson smirked.

"I will..." Aaron chuckled as he stumbled as he got up and fell on Jackson.

"Woah...you alright?" Jackson asked as he held him.

Aaron nodded and wrapped his arms around Jackson tightly. "I'm glad I've got you..."

"Me too..." Jackson smiled. "Oh and I know how your mind works...you'll do it anywhere...but I'm afraid...not here..."

Aaron had to laugh; the things he came out with made him smile. "It's alright..." he said as he sat up and looked at Jackson and sighed contently. He loved him so much.

"Let's get home eh?" Jackson said with a smile and Aaron nodded. They both got up and left the hut, Jackson had to help him to the van though, he couldn't walk in a straight line if his life depended on it.

Back in the village, Aaron and Jackson were about to walk inside the house when Adam's voice could be heard from behind them.

Adam frowned when he saw the state Aaron was in. "Is he alright? Jackson...Aaron come on...please I'm begging you..."

"No! Adam, he's not alright okay, he's a mess...and you did this..." Jackson told him.

"I'm really sorry...both of you...if I could go back so that we weren't..."

Jackson sighed. "Oh what's the point Adam...you can't go back...you did it in there...and you told the entire village practically about the plan!"

"You've hurt me beyond belief Adam...but it can't carry on like this...I'll talk to you both tomorrow..."

Adam frowned, and a hint of a smile flashed across his lips. "Do you mean that?"

"Don't get your hopes up. It's only a talk...tell you something though...he's a better man than I 'am...because if I were in his shoes you wouldn't get the lickings of a dog mate..."

Adam swallowed hard and nodded. However Aaron had gone into a world of his own and when Jackson mentioned 'dog' Aaron sighed loudly. "I miss Clyde..." he said sadly.

Jackson chuckled for a brief second and looked at his husband. "I know you do handsome..."

"He is a mess..." Adam looked thoughtfully at him. "Make sure he's alright?" Adam asked as he stepped back.

Jackson nodded. "I always do..." he said more calmly this time and turned and helped Aaron inside.

TBC...


	19. The Talk

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"The Talk"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on the next day from **_Time to Pick Up The Pieces_

I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

Aaron woke up, the first thing he felt was the banging, heavy head that he'd brought on himself, he looked to Jackson who was sound asleep. He rolled back over so he could get out of bed, when he looked over the edge of it, a slightly vomit filled bucket was right in his eye-line and he gagged. "Ughh" he got up as quick as he could and ran to the bathroom, making so much noise from opening the bedroom door loudly then pushing the bathroom door hard against the wall so he could just quickly get in to the toilet. He was violently sick; he'd never felt so bad ever.

Jackson woke up slowly after the banging and crashing around, he heard Aaron being sick across the landing. He couldn't help but smirk. "No sympathy..." he said to himself as he sat up and got out of his side of the bed, pulled his boxers on that were laid on the floor and walked to the bathroom.

"You okay?" Jackson asked softly.

Aaron had just stopped vomiting before Jackson walked in, he rested his head on the toilet seat and nodded, it hurt so much; he felt like his insides were tearing apart.

"Come on...get back to bed, I'll look after you..."

Aaron stood up slowly and flushed the toilet. "No I'll be alright..."

"You didn't just have lager did you?" Jackson asked.

"Nah, there was a bottle of..." he sighed. "I dunno what it was, but I drank that too..." he told his husband.

Jackson smirked as Aaron drank from the sink tap to clear his mouth and he drenched his face with the cold water.

"I'm not taking no for an answer you look green..."

"It's my fault...and anyway I've got to talk to them today...I have to do it...I'm not lying around feeling sorry for myself today..." he shook his head in defiance.

"You remember?" Jackson asked.

"I did say I would" Aaron turned and smirked at his husband. He sighed happily as he stood staring at Jackson's amazing muscled, firm body. "God..." he said with a contented sigh.

"Perv!" Jackson smirked.

"Not my fault you're so perfect now is it?"

Jackson blushed slightly. "Come on, at least get in bed for a while?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah why not...but do me a favour? Get rid of that bucket...I can't look at that again..."

Jackson chuckled. "Alright...I'll shout when the coast is clear"

A few minutes later Aaron was able to go back into the bedroom without the bucket causing his body to want to heave again. He was feeling very delicate and he lay down slowly. "I love you so much Aaron"

He turned and smiled to Jackson. "I love you too" he said as they looking at each other, he watched as Jackson moved closer and held him, Aaron relaxed immediately and Jackson felt it too. It didn't take long before Aaron was asleep in Jackson's arms. Jackson laid Aaron's head down slowly onto the pillow and just watched him sleep for a full hour before Aaron woke up again.

Aaron smiled and looked into Jackson's dark brown eyes. "Have you been staring at me the whole time?" he asked.

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, you're so cute when you're sleeping...you always are but you know what I mean...all the stress and worry, frustrations and anger just go from your expressions, you just relax and I want you to be able to when you're awake, if I make any sense? So I fully support what you're doing today if it means you can do that but..."

"You can't be there?" Aaron asked.

Jackson shook his head. "I know you'd think I'd take the high ground...but...nah...I can't be in the same room as them at the minute..."

"I understand" Aaron smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Jackson smiled. "I have to get ready for work..."

Aaron nodded. "Go on then...I'll watch...could do with a morning show" he winked as Jackson got out of bed.

Jackson chuckled as he walked around the bed completely naked. He took out his work clothes and started putting them on, he smirked at Aaron when the quilt was raised slightly down at his groin area. "Someone's happy to see me..."

"Always am..." Aaron smirked.

"Yeah well...it can wait till later, punishment for scaring me like that last night" he said as he threw on his t-shirt and walked over to Aaron's side and leaned down to him. "You did but I don't mean it like that..."

Aaron nodded. "Well I'm sorry again" he smiled.

Jackson smiled and kissed him passionately. "Keep me updated yeah?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah" he smiled and watched his gorgeous husband leave the bedroom then a few seconds later he heard the front door close.

Aaron stayed in bed a few minutes after Jackson had left for work. Then he decided to get up, if he was going to survive the day, he needed tablets, and plenty of them. He didn't make the bed. Some things never changed there and he opened the wardrobe and took out his usual attire; trackies, t-shirt and black trainers. He was dressed seconds later and if anyone who saw him, who didn't know he was married, they would probably not believe that he was, he was still young aswell which wouldn't aid people in believing he was.

Aaron wandered down the stairs with his trackies tucked into his socks and walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. He grabbed his phone from the bench and he had a few texts from his mum thanking him for letting them talk today and then another asking what time. "Someone's eager..." Aaron murmured as he set about replying. It read _**Whenever your both ready **_he hit send and the text was delivered to his mum, and no doubt she'd be round in a shot. He took out an extra two mugs and set them on the bench ready; in case they wanted a brew.

Aaron had drunk most of his cup of tea when there was a knock on the door, his heart skipped a beat and he started to panic. He froze for a few seconds and then began to stand from his seat at the table and let out a deep breath as he reached for the door handle and opened it. His mum and Adam stood outside, Chas smiled at him. "Hi love..." she said awkwardly, in fact the whole atmosphere was awkward. He nodded and moved to let them in.

"Do you's want a brew or anything?" he asked.

"No love we haven't long had one..."

Aaron nodded. "Right...sit down then..." he offered.

Adam smiled slightly as he joined Chas on the sofa; he didn't dare mention the fact that it was new one.

"So..." Aaron breathed.

Chas watched her son, she felt for him because she could see just how difficult this was for him.

"I told Adam last night in my drunken stupor that this can't go on the way it has been..."

Chas nodded. "Yeah, he said..."

Aaron nodded. "And I don't want it too...What you two are doing, however much I disapprove of it...I can tolerate it...maybe even learn to get used to it..."

Both Adam and Chas looked at each other smiling slightly.

"It was a shock and finding you having sex in here was the worst thing ever...that's what got me mad the most"

"We are so sorry for that Aaron" Adam told him.

Aaron nodded and swallowed hard, this was difficult. He couldn't look them in the eye; he just wanted to get his words out. "It was the biggest betrayal and you both know that but I know how strong lust, love...whatever you two have for each other can be..." he sighed.

"It's alright love...just say what you need too, we're not here to judge or argue...we just want you to tell us how you feel..." Chas told him, watching him lovingly.

"...But sometimes I catch myself and I remember it's because of me that you too became close so how dare I react the way I did? But then it goes back to how much it hurt me when I saw you two...it's just a vicious circle..." he told them and there was silence for a few seconds before he looked up, but there was no concrete eye contact between the pair and him.

"This is going to sound so selfish..." he sighed. "But I feel like you took my mum away from me Adam, and yourself away from me too...and it killed me...because I need you both in my life...I do...I'm not scared to admit it, you two have always been there...even mum...when I was horrible to you, you were still there..." tears started to burn through Aaron eyes and he blinked to rid himself of them and they ran down his cheeks. "So...if you two are an item that's fine...I'll get used to it...it might take some time...but if it makes you happy go for it..."

Chas had tears running down her face now too.

"...But I don't want it rubbed in my face...and I don't mean like sitting together in the pub or holding hands I mean like kissing...and sex cause I don't wanna see that again...I might have even tried to kiss you once myself Adam but..." he chuckled through the tears. "That was too much..."

Adam chuckled and nodded, even he was choked up too by Aaron's admissions. "It was never my intention to take your mum away from you or myself for that matter, it just happened and we're happy...it's not selfish to feel that way...we're still here for you, Aaron...always mate"

Aaron nodded and smiled, then finally looked at them.

Chas let go of Adam's hand and walked over to the chair Aaron was sat on and knelt down in front of him and took his hand in hers. He didn't remove it which eased her a lot. The emotions he could just see by looking in her eyes told him that she was sorry, really sorry.

"You're my son Aaron and I love you so, so much, sometimes I don't think you realise how much...what we did was wrong but it will never happen again, coming in here that day was the worst thing I've ever done and I regret it"

Aaron nodded.

"You're the best thing in my life Aaron but you share that with Adam now" she smiled. "But nothing has to change and it won't, he's still your best mate, I'm still your mum...whether you like it or not at times..."

Aaron chuckled and Adam watched on smiling.

"We're never going anywhere" Chas told him.

Aaron nodded as his tears kept coming and he reached down and hugged her tightly. They parted and Chas went and sat back on the sofa.

"I think I need that brew now actually" Adam said as he cleared his throat.

Aaron frowned with a smirk. "You know where the kitchen is"

Adam stood and started to walk by Aaron but stopped and held out his hand. Aaron turned and looked at it, and took it tightly and stood up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for telling everyone, if I could take it back Aaron, I would..."

Aaron looked at him and frowned. "Just that?" he asked seriously the smirked.

"Nah...The whole thing of you finding us in here..."

"It's fine...people have probably forgotten about it now...old news...although I am still waiting for Edna's speech..."

"Ignore her mate if she does, nobody knows what it was like really...other than you"

"Thanks mate" Aaron smiled. "Two sugars...chop chop!"

Adam smiled and wandered off into the kitchen.

"How's your exercises going love?"

With that question Aaron suddenly deflated, and Chas saw. She frowned. "What's wrong love?"

"I can't even hold a woman's dumbbell and on the honeymoon Jackson bless him had to pull my case along cause I couldn't grip the handle!"

Chas nodded. "You have to remember what the doctor said..."

"I 'am...everyday...and everyday me and Jackson sit in front of the TV and he helps me with the exercises and I'm left feeling useless cause I can't do it...there's no progress..."

Chas was about to speak but she stopped when Adam walked in with the teas. "Cheers..." Aaron took his. "I know what you were going to say...that maybe I've reached my limit..."

"No...No love..." she sighed and Aaron smiled. "Yeah...okay maybe...but I think you should go back to the doctor..."

"Well...No..." Adam began and shook his head. "Alright...how about you wait a few days...come up the farm if you want...plenty of stuff that could count as exercise up there..."

"Ohh yeah and if you want to try out your grip...come and pull a few pints...not when we're open obviously...but it might help?"

"You're both being serious aren't ya?"

Both nodded. "Too right"

"This is gunna be eventful...alright...I will...I'll clear some time off with Cain...and then I'll let you both know..." he told them.

"Great" Chas was over the moon.

A few hours later after catching up with them, they'd left and Aaron was left alone for five minutes before the door knocked again, he got up and the first thing he heard was a meow, Billy ran into the house, Aaron looked at Paddy and held his hand over his mouth and chuckled. "I completely forgot!" he laughed.

Paddy did too, and nodded. "Yeah well, not surprised...how are things on that front anyway?" he asked as he walked in.

"Yeah" Aaron smiled. "Better now...thanks for looking after him"

Paddy nodded. "Not a problem mate, listen I have to run got a client in a few minutes, just thought I'd bring him back"

"Yeah, cheers..." Aaron replied as he watched Billy exploring his new surroundings.

"See ya later mate"

Aaron smiled as Paddy left.

"Come on then you...get you some food..."

Billy meowed again obviously eager for food. Aaron smiled to himself as he walked to get him some food, things were getting back to normal, somewhat.

TBC...


	20. Let There Be Hope

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"Let There Be Hope"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on a few days from **_The Talk_

I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

Just a heads up guys, I'm going to start to wind down this story...I've loved doing it but it can't go on forever can it? Hehe

Aaron had spent the last few hours in the woolie with his mum before the pub opened, Jackson was at work and he walked out wanting to cry; he really did. He couldn't pull a pint...he was pathetic he thought. He sat on a table outside the pub for a few minutes to sort himself out before he left for the bus to go to hospital for his appointment.

As he sat on the bus he tried to remember the words of encouragement and support his mum gave him but they didn't help because he didn't believe he'd get there...now he just had to hear that from the doctor. Before he knew it, he got off at his stop and walked across the road to the hospital and walked inside and headed to the unit they'd told him to go to when he called for his appointment.

He sat in silence as he waited in the waiting room alongside some other people, some in wheelchairs like the one he used to use, some on their feet like he was. It felt like time had stopped; he'd been waiting forever. But eventually his name was called and he followed the very familiar doctor into his office.

"So Mr. Livesy, the receptionist told me you seemed panicked when you called?"

Aaron nodded. "Y-yeah...there's no progress...I-I I'm doing the exercises that you give me in the file to the letter, day and night..." he sighed. "Nothing's happening...it's been months, I can't live my life properly, I know that's stupid of me to say because I'm in a hell of a better position now than I was but..."

"Right...okay..." he interjected. "I can understand how you feel but you're right Aaron, you can't live your life properly, not being able to hold the simplest things, to grip or anything is horrible for anyone...makes life so much harder..." he stood up. "If you wanna lie on the bed, I'll do some tests...very much like the ones we did after your accident...nothing to be afraid of..."

Aaron nodded as he stood up and walked to the bed. "I'm not afraid I just need to know if this is it..."

The doctor nodded in understanding.

An hour and a very frustrated Aaron later, the doctor popped his head out of his office and waved him over. Aaron stood up and walked quickly to the office, his phone rang as he did – it was Jackson, but he rejected the call. He didn't even know his husband was at hospital.

Aaron sat down in the chair nervously.

"Okay Aaron, after those tests I did on you I spoke to some other highly qualified doctors in this field...we discussed your case at length and reviewed your scans..."

Aaron was holding his breath, he hadn't realised.

"In our opinion and from experience we believe this is the best you'll be able to get from your arms...I know this isn't the news you wanted to hear but I'm afraid there's nothing me and my team can do..."

Aaron was motionless, his eyes glazed over and he nodded. "A-Alright..." he swallowed. "But if I keep doing the exercises, what if?"

"I can't guarantee the outcome either way Aaron, but there's no danger in continuing them..."

Aaron nodded and stood up slowly. "Thankyou doctor..."

The doctor nodded. "I'm sorry Aaron..."

"No...No..." he shook his head. "My stupid fault in the first place..." he flashed a smile and turned and left the office. He walked the corridors in a daze until he reached the exit, the fresh air brought him around a little more and he headed back to the bus stop.

As Aaron walked back into the village, Chas was stood outside the pub collecting glasses and she saw him, he looked so sad and she made a move to approach him but he waved his hand as if to say not too. She sighed, that in itself told her all she needed to know as to how the hospital had went. "Oh Aaron..." she whispered.

Aaron walked into Dale head and the only comfort he'd allow was from Billy, he crawled up into his lap when he sat on the sofa and started licking his face. Aaron stroked him gently and smiled down at him. Billy meowed and his big eyes looked into Aaron's. "Thanks mate..." he spoke quietly to his pet. He dropped his head back and closed his eyes, tears ran down his cheeks, he was so sad, this was all it would be, he wouldn't be able to work – not on cars anyway, or drive...not that that mattered cause he never tried doing his test again after the first time, but he could drive...before anyway, there was many simple things he wouldn't be able to do properly now, this was the beginning of a learning process for him to find out and realise what he could and what he couldn't do. Yes, he was back to full health and feeling and walking again but he expected it all back and this was a massive blow to Aaron. He sighed and got up and changed into his overalls, although he acknowledged he wouldn't be able to work, it seemed Aaron Livesy was going into denial about the news from the doctor. He was going to try, he was. Harder this time, he'd get it back fully.

He left the house and walked round the corner to the garage and when Cain heard the footsteps he turned and walked up to Aaron. Cain too had been informed by Chas that the news wasn't good, and Cain had made a decision. He wasn't looking forward to this.

"Not gunna yell at me for being late?" Aaron asked.

Cain stuck up his lower lip and shook his head. "No...Listen your mums told me..."

"What about?"

"The news from the hospital" Cain replied.

"But I didn't tell her anything" Aaron was confused.

"You didn't have too kid...apparently the way you were when she saw you told her all...which is why I have to do what I'm about too..." Cain sighed. "I wish I didn't have too..."

Aaron frowned. "What you on about?"

"I've made a decision Aaron..." Cain's heart was breaking at the look on Aaron's face. "I can't let you work here anymore Aaron...not on cars anyway..."

Aaron's heart sank. "You what?" he didn't understand.

"I'm sorry Aaron..."

"N-No...No...I know I've been useless lately, b-but I'll get better, I will, I promise...you can't do this...please?"

Cain shook his head. "I'm doing it for your sake Aaron, if you wanna try and overcome this fine, but I can't let you put yourself in danger, around here of all places..."

Aaron began to cry silently. "But this is all I know Cain..." he lowered his head. "This is all I'm good at" he let out an agonizing sob. "Pl-Pleaseeee?" he begged.

Cain took him in his arms tightly. "I'm sorry kid...I really am...I'm just doing it for you, I don't want you getting hurt because you can't hold something and you drop it or you try to put up the bonnet on a car and it drops on your hands...and worse...I can't Aaron...I can't..."

Aaron shook his head. "Please? Pleasee...?" he sobbed.

Cain looked up as he hugged Aaron and saw Chas standing in the distance, in tears at the sight before her.

"There's plenty of other things that you can be great at, alright? You can because you're strong and you can do anything if you put your mind to it..."

"But not this..." he cried out as he pulled away from Cain and looked at him.

"No...But there's no stopping you trying" he told his nephew.

"I have to try" Aaron nodded.

"I'm sorry Aaron...I hope you understand?"

Aaron nodded. "I do...but I'm just gunna go..." he faked a smile and turned and left. He walked back into Dale head and closed the door and rested against it. His emotions and thoughts were all over the place, he didn't have any negative feelings towards Cain and he understood why he did what he did but it just hurt because he wouldn't be able to do the job he loved anymore, what would he do now? He certainly had no clue.

TBC...


	21. Let's See Where It Takes Us

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"Let's See Where It takes Us"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on the same day as **_Let There Be Hope_

# I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

- Hey guys, just a note for you all, previously I said this story would stop but instead I'm just gunna do a big time jump ahead and keep it going. Hope you stick with me this will happen after **this** chapter. If you lot have any suggestions then I'd like to read them, see what I could do with them :D

Aaron was now in the pub wallowing in his own misery; Jackson had been calling and texting all day but he didn't want to speak to his husband right now because he'd realise something was wrong, and Aaron couldn't bring himself to tell him, not yet. He'd been sitting with his only pint that his mum brought over for him for well over an hour, he'd hardly touched it.

Adam leaned over the bar closer to Chas. "Do you think I should have a word?" he asked.

Chas smiled and nodded. "Yeah...see what you can do..."

Adam nodded and walked over.

Cameron frowned. "What's up with him?" he asked curiously.

Chas shook her head. "It's not my place to say..." she pulled a wary face. "It's his business and I've done enough damage to start telling everyone what's going on with him..."

Cameron nodded. "Yeah...sorry..." he replied awkwardly.

Chas shook her head again and smiled. "No, don't worry about it"

"So, are you gunna talk to me or what?" Adam asked as he watched Aaron run his fingers up and down the glass, wiping away the condensation on the glass.

Aaron looked at him. "Sorry what?"

"You wanna talk?" he asked again.

"Nah...Nothing to say...it just is what it is..." he sighed.

"Yeah maybe but you're hurting and that isn't so simple"

Aaron shrugged, lifted his pint and took a long drink.

"Do...you wanna go into town later? Get away from prying eyes..."

"Nah mate, I've been ignoring Jackson all day, if I'm not here when he gets back he'll worry again, you know how protective he can be..."

Adam nodded. "No worries...another pint?"

"Yeah...I'll get them though..." he told him as he stood; he walked over and stood at the bar.

"Yes love?" Chas asked with a smile.

"Two pints and a pair of new arms..."

Chas sighed. "I wish I could son...I really do..." she looked away sadly as she poured the pints.

"Busy in here isn't it?" he asked as he looked around seeing most of the village regulars in.

Chas nodded. "Yeah but who am I to complain?" she smiled as she placed one full pint on the bar and started the other.

Aaron handed over his money when she placed the second pint on the bar and he lifted them in his hands, but Chas hadn't moved; she wanted to keep an eye on him.

"You wanna hand mate?" Cameron asked. Everyone knew of his condition but that he wasn't going to get any better was something they didn't know.

Aaron shook his head as he started walking to the table. "No thanks..." after he spoke, all he felt was both glasses slipping out of his hands and then the sound of them smashing onto the floor, which caused everyone's attention to divert to him, there was lager everywhere. Aaron lowered his head and shook it, his anger rising.

Chas ran around the bar. "It's alright love...I'll get you some more it's fine..." she put her arm around him and looked up into his eyes, as she had to bend down to make eye contact.

Adam stood up although seconds before he was apprehensive to whether he should. "Come on mate, I'll help you get cleaned up"

Aaron raged, he lifted his head and moved closer to Adam quickly and pushed him away harshly. "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP...I DON'T NEED ANYONES HELP!" he screamed, his face red with anger and the veins bulging just showed how angry he was.

The pub fell silent. "Yes you do son..." Chas replied quietly.

"I can't even carry two pints of lager!" he raged. "How stupid is that!"

"It's not stupid Aaron" Ashley began. "You just have to keep trying..."

"But that's it!" he raged and stepped closer, but Cameron stopped him from going any further. "There's no point in trying because this is the *_best*_!" he spat angrily. "That I'm gunna get! Don't you even attempt to mention so called god, because if there is one he pretty sure fucking! Hates me!" Aaron's anger was uncontrollable and he knew that.

"Hey, there's no need for language like that!" Betty complained and Edna agreed too.

Aaron shot a look at them then turned to the door and was about to walk out but he was stopped when Jackson was stood in the doorway. Aaron swallowed hard; he'd done it this time, he thought, and the tears burned through his eyes and he bolted for the door and passed Jackson and ran out.

Jackson was stunned, and he stepped closer to the bar. "What have you done now?"

Adam shook his head. "Nothing, Jackson...I mean that..."

"What was that about? Going on about that's the best he'll get?" Jackson was confused, he just assumed that was Aaron's thoughts venting and not actual confirmation. "I-I've been trying to get in touch with him all day, he's ignored me then I come back to that..."

Chas nodded. "Alright...alright...Adam...Go get the mop will ya please love?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah...sure" he told her with a smile and went off into the back.

Chas walked up to him and took him round the side of the bar. "He couldn't pull a pint...he came here this morning before...be-"

"Before what Chas?" Jackson asked his impatience clear.

"Before his appointment at the hospital...he was scared Jackson he wanted to see the doctor...he hasn't told me what happened, but I saw him when he was coming back and he was so upset...he went home for a bit then came here, sat with a pint for over an hour, he came and got more pints and as you can see..." she sighed.

"He couldn't carry them..." Jackson surmised.

"And he flipped, which is understandable..." she continued.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because you're his husband, he's the person who he doesn't want to let down the most, and in his eyes he has...so, just don't be mad..."

Jackson nodded; he turned and took a few steps then stopped and turned back to her. "T-Thankyou..." he said hesitantly.

Chas smiled, were they making some headway? She hoped so.

A while later Jackson walked across the bridge and sat down next to Aaron both their legs dangling over the edge. Jackson didn't speak just held his hand and Aaron leaned and rested his head on Jackson's shoulder. "You haven't disappointed me Aaron...I love you so much and I don't care what limits you've reached, we've got each other and that's all that matters, your life can still be good and I promise you..." Jackson lifted Aaron's face to look him in the eyes. "...alright? I promise you it will, I'll make sure of it. Let's see where it takes us" Jackson smiled.

Aaron smiled and nodded.

"I love you Aaron"

Aaron kissed him quickly and Jackson returned it with such passion. "I love you so much" Aaron said breathlessly in between their kiss.

TBC...

Like I said before this chapter, the story will jump a number of years, not sure how many yet until I start the next one.


	22. Their Life Now

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"Their Life Now"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic jumps _**FIVE**_ **years after the events in **_Let's See Where It Takes Us_

# I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

-MARCH 22ND 2016-

Jackson woke up with a smile holding his husband in his arms; he leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "Happy fifth anniversary..."

Aaron began to stir and he turned around and opened his eyes, looking up at Jackson. "Seems I've got my wooden gift...digging in my side" he winked. "Which I take with ope-..."

Jackson placed his index finger on Aaron's lips. "Shh..." he hushed quietly and kissed him passionately.

"Happy Anniversary babe" Aaron replied.

Jackson smiled as he adjusted himself with a smirk. "What you on about anyway...wooden gift?" he scrunched up his face.

"No, right...I looked it up online yesterday and the fifth wedding anniversary is the wooden one...ya know like the silver, pearl, diamond ones..."

Jackson nodded. "Right..."

Aaron sighed and smirked. "I'm full of random crap..."

"I don't mind" Jackson chuckled and kissed him again. "So...getting old now aren't ya? 30?" Jackson smirked.

"And that'll make you fifty..." he said as he playfully hit Jackson in the chest.

"Nah..." Jackson smiled. "You're a very sexy twenty four year old..."

Aaron sat up in bed and looked at him. "And you're a very sexy twenty seven year old, handsome sex bomb" Aaron frowned then laughed, shaking his head. Aaron sat quietly for a few seconds before taking his hand and pulling him gently so that he'd get up and he did, and then sat on Aaron, looking him in the eyes.

"What do you wanna do today?" Aaron asked.

"I'd love to lie here with you all day but we have to work"

Aaron sighed and dropped his head back. "Ugh...good job I enjoy it eh..." then he felt Jackson lift up from his legs and then felt his hands pulling down his boxers. Aaron lifted his head and watched him.

"But we have time..." Jackson said in a whispery voice as he sat down again on Aaron.

Aaron nodded slightly and they shared a fiery long passionate kiss as he became aroused...

Aaron and Jackson emerged from the bathroom together an hour or so later, dressed for work, Aaron in his suit which to be honest caused Jackson to be permanently turned on and Jackson in his usual work clothes, they were running late for work but they didn't care. Aaron's phone rang as they reached the front door. He sighed. "It's Louise..." he told Jackson and he rolled his eyes in reply as he opened the door for Aaron.

Aaron walked out onto the lawn and answered his phone. "Morning" Aaron said cheerfully.

_Morning, just to let you know or remind you you're both late, their waiting in the office..._

He frowned instantly. "Why? How long have they been there?"

_Half an hour_

"Well then they're early they weren't meant to be there till eleven..."

_I'll just give them some excuse; they'll buy it...so you sound chirpy...you dirty dog...you've so had sex I can tell! _She laughed.

Aaron laughed as he walked to the car after Jackson opened it. "Of course I've had sex! What else are two married men gunna do on their wedding anniversary?" he asked with a chuckle.

Jackson shook his head and smirked. They'd known Louise for a number of years and they had grown so close to her, she was extended family to them.

_Well at least you're getting some, Steve's not interested lately..._

Aaron turned around as he opened the car door and saw Edna in complete shock at his admission over the phone. "Oh don't be so shocked Edna! It's normal!" he grinned.

"I'm afraid to me it's not...I'd prefer it if you kept your private life private in future!" she warned.

Aaron scowled. "Ugh...anyway Lou, I'm on my way, and I promise we'll have a chat later alright...make sure they don't leave this is important"

_You got it, see ya in a bit _

Aaron slammed the car door shut. "Apparently..." he said as Jackson started the car. "Steve's not giving her any..."

"Ohh... I'm sure he's gay you know..."

"What Steve?" Aaron frowned. "Nah...He's the most matcho bloke I know!"

"Yeah...and so were you when I met ya, all moody and scowls...with a big man's job" he smirked.

Aaron smirked too and held his hand over Jackson's when he kept it on the gear stick.

Jackson pulled into his designated parking space at 'Livesy Mechanical & Construction Services' they'd set the business up several years ago with their combined savings and with help from family, obviously only started small, but now after making immense profit, they had found a warehouse and surrounding land in an industrial estate in Hotten and decided to buy it, then they built on what they'd bought, in the centre lay the offices, and on the left side of the building by the car parks was the massive servicing warehouse filled with the latest equipment for conducting M.O.T's, services, racks and racks of tyres filled sections of the walls. Aaron loved it, he always said it was his version of kwik-fit but so much better. And on the other side of the offices lay the building yard and on the back-lot were dozens of forklifts, bulldozers, all kinds of equipment, construction stock, vehicles, scaffolding and safety equipment needed for Jackson's side of the business. Aaron was the majority owner of LMCS but that was partly due to his condition, his body couldn't handle the manual labour a mechanic had to do every day especially on a scale such as this, so he ran and co-ordinated both sides of the business from the office with the help of his staff. He kept it together, the glue in essence.

It provided the married couple with a very wealthy income and lifestyle. Some back in the village even wondered why they hadn't moved yet, and the reason was because it was their home.

Aaron got out of the car. "Oh shit I forgot my file..." he sighed.

Jackson shook his head and reached into the back and put it on the roof of the car for Aaron to get. "I grabbed it while you were gassing on the phone" Jackson smiled. They walked round the front of the car and met.

"You're a life saver" Aaron smiled.

Jackson smiled too and kissed him quickly. "I doubt I'll be able to meet for dinner but I'll see you back here at half six?"

"Definitely! Love you babe"

"I love you too" Jackson said as they began to walk and headed off in opposite directions. Jackson headed along to the building yard and Aaron around and into the offices.

"About time you got here eh?" a very familiar Geordie voice caught his attention from the main reception where clients and visitors would go to first before being directed to wherever they needed to be.

"Morning you alright?" he asked Amy, he'd given her a job when they expanded; she was bored of the B&B and spending countless hours with Eric.

She nodded. "Yeah not bad thanks" she smiled

Aaron smiled back and walked to the door past the desk and put in the code for the door and headed on up two flights of stairs to the first office floor, where his office was and a few meeting rooms, and a few desks where his employees worked. He loved the offices, they were bright, huge windows were situated across the length of the wall with only a few inches between each.

He walked in and the girls looked at him smiling. "Hi Aaron" they all said pretty much at the same time.

Aaron became excited when they did that every morning. "God I love that" he chuckled. "Morning ladies!" he said before walking into his office.

Inside his office, he could see down into the building yard, quite a good place he thought, got to spy on his sexy husband when he wasn't out on site. He loved it! Aaron grabbed some paperwork, checked his tie in the mirror and then left again and quickly made his way to the meeting room where he expected Louise to be waiting impatiently with the client. She was relieved when he walked in.

"Sorry I'm late...was held up" he smiled at the business man at the table. He held out his hand over the table. "Mr. Morgan?" he greeted.

Mr. Morgan stood and shook Aaron's hand. "I wouldn't worry about it; I was early after all..."

Aaron smiled and checked his paperwork. "So you want to use our construction team for a new housing estate?" He asked as he sat at the top of the table and Louise quietly left.

"That's right, I was recommended by a friend actually, Cain Dingle"

Aaron tried to hide his smirk. "I see...well you've come to the right place...I'll go over what we do, our schedules, prices...then hopefully sign on the dotted line..." Aaron didn't want to divulge that Cain was in fact his uncle.

Mr Morgan smiled. He seemed quite happy with that.

"I hope he manages to seal that deal...I've never actually built a house from scratch..." Liam said eagerly.

Jackson chuckled. "He will, trust me...right so the agenda..." he turned to the whiteboard on the wall. "Oh and if you're late again you won't be building anything again, not with this company anyway got it?"

Liam was a confident young kid, but sometimes he let himself down on occasion, Jackson kept him close, all the other workers were big built men compared to the lad, sometimes his confidence was overshadowed by them and although Liam was physically able to do the job he felt unsure but Jackson knew he could do it, so he wanted to guide him from day one, and still was, a year on.

Liam nodded. "Got it, sorry Mr. Livesy"

"How many times Liam? It's Jackson...so use it, but if I'm mad, never...call me Jackson, then it's Mr. Livesy"

Liam nodded, he understood.

"Right you need to go with team four to the river...council needed some work doing by it they're shorthanded this month so they brought us in...They're waiting at the gates..."

Liam nodded.

"Oh and mate...confidence is good...I like that but try not to be too confident, not with them" he shook his head. "Don't push it that's all I'm saying...any problems or issues, let me know next time you see me and I'll have a word with them"

Liam smiled. "Got it, thanks boss" he grabbed his hard hat and ran down the yard to meet the group.

Jackson smiled then walked into his office in the building yard. He wasn't on site until one, and he was grateful for this time because his paperwork was piling up. He picked up the first item and sighed then grabbed the phone and dialled through to human resources.

_Hello love, what can I do for you this time? _Sandra asked with a smirk.

"Do you have the work invoice for the Davis'?"

Taps and clicks could be heard on the other end and Jackson waited.

_Yeah I have it...you need a copy don't ya? _Sandra chuckled.

"How'd you guess?"

_Because you only ever call me when you've lost something! No problem Jackson, I'll e-mail it now_

"Thanks Sandra, appreciate it, as always" he replied gratefully and put the phone down.

It was midday now and Aaron was munching on a sandwich, it was an ugly sight; he must have been hungry. He picked up the phone from the desk and pressed a single button, he pushed his window along and stood looking down, and he smirked as he could hear Jackson answering the phone.

_Jackson Livesy _his husband said in greeting, his voice was very professional.

"Sexy voice Mr. Livesy" Aaron couldn't help but laugh some more. "How you doing down there anyway?" he asked as he watched Jackson walk out from his office and out into the yard, when Jackson looked up Aaron waved.

Jackson smiled. _Not bad, getting some work done finally, how'd the meeting go anyway? _He asked.

Aaron nodded. "Signed on the dotted line...kinda knew he would anyway..."

_Ohh great...I'll let the lads know then_

Aaron nodded. "Yeah and I'll come down in a bit with the paperwork after I've had that talk with Louise"

Jackson chuckled. _I look forward to it...but till then husband of mine, I have to finish this paperwork, despite the fact I could stand here looking up at you all day_

Aaron laughed. "Alright gorgeous, I'll see you in a bit, love you"

_Love you too _

He saw Jackson smile and put down the phone, and then walked back into his office.

Aaron put his phone back down and turned to see Louise in the doorway with her dinner in hand. "Come on then you..."

Louise walked in and sat on the couch and Aaron joined her. "Cheers for this morning by the way"

"No problem...so five years eh? Happy anniversary"

Aaron nodded with a smile. "Thanks..." he fell silent. "It's weird though...i got married so young, and I don't mean that in a bad way...cause I don't regret it one bit, I'm only twenty four so it's weird..."

"No you wouldn't think you'd be married...but I think it's great and you two love each other so much...it's plain to see and you balance work and home life brilliantly..."

"Yeah we do don't we? I never worried about that at the beginning...maybe if we were constantly in each other's faces it would get boring...but were not and it just makes us stronger I suppose"

"I wish me and Steve were in each other's faces...we never see each other, he's always working, and when he comes in, he showers, has tea, watches footy when it's on...and then bed, I mean both our jobs are tiring in different way but he never initiates anything, and if I try he's always tired or has some other excuse its becoming very old!"

Aaron was just sat listening, his expression amused. "Well then he has a problem...you're one of the nicest people I know and you're beautiful...he needs a reality check if you ask me...make him realise what he has...but however you do it, is up to you" he chuckled. "I'm not getting involved"

"No, I know I wouldn't expect you to, you just being here listening is all I need...I'll think of something" she smiled.

Aaron was sat at his desk with the latest stock count from the servicing centre, and was halfway through ordering new stock, when the phone rang. He picked it up, it was Amy. "Yep?" he asked.

_Hi Aaron, Mr. Emmerson from Emmerson..._

"Limited yeah...what about him?" he asked.

_He's down here, says he needs a word..._

Aaron nodded. "No problem, bring him up please"

_Will do _Amy replied and hung up.

When he put the phone down too he saw the paperwork he needed to give to Jackson from the contract he'd sealed earlier that day. He got up and looked down the office from his doorway and he saw one of his mechanics and whistled. "Jack!" he shouted and waved him over.

"Yes boss?" Jack asked once he was near.

Aaron walked to his desk and grabbed the documents. "Run down to the building yard and give these to Jackson for me, tell him I'm busy"

Jack took the documents and left.

Jackson was ready to leave for site when one of Aaron's mechanics which he didn't really know that well was stood in his doorway. "On the wrong side matey..." Jackson chuckled.

"Yeah..." Jack stared. "Erm...Aaron asked me to bring this down to you...he said he's busy..."

"Ah right...no worries" he reached out and took it from him. "I'll read it later, gotta head out"

Jack nodded and moved aside so Jackson could leave the office.

As Jackson headed to his van, he felt he was being stared at. He turned his head and Jack was stood there, he hadn't moved and was just watching him. Jackson turned back and frowned, he shook it off. _Weird _he thought.

It was six thirty and Aaron was leaning against Jackson's car waiting. The buildings were empty, alarmed and locked down, apart from the entrance for the vans to park up, but Jackson would see to that when he got back. Aaron felt the need to secure the place himself every night, and then he knew it was done properly. Moments later he saw his husband running from the building yard smiling, he stopped in front of Aaron and kissed him; "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Aaron replied as Jackson unlocked the car and walked round his side.

"You been waiting long?" he asked.

"About fifteen minutes" Aaron replied as he got in the car.

Jackson rested his head back against the head rest. "Ughh...long day!"

Aaron smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm dirty!" Jackson complained with a laugh.

"So" Aaron replied with a scrunched face as Jackson turned and faced him properly then kissed his lips.

"Oh I got you something..." Jackson remembered and pulled out a wooden cross, very much like the one he wore but this – he'd made himself, he handed it to Aaron and he looked curiously at it.

"How...am I going to wear it?" he asked, and while he was he didn't notice Jackson going into his other pocket and pulling out a small box.

Jackson grinned and looked into his amazing blue eyes. "You're not...but this one you can" he smiled. "I just thought with your talk of all things wooden this morning, I'd make you that" he chuckled. "You're react was worth carving that I tell ya!"

Aaron laughed and took the box from him and opened it – a cross just like Jackson's. "My mum gave me mine..." he remembered. "Now I'm giving you one to keep forever, I love you Aaron and these last five years have been the best ever and I know it'll continue, I know I tell you all the time but I love you, I do"

Tears filled Aaron's eyes as he smiled and unpinned the necklace and put it on himself. "Thankyou..." he looked at him. "I'll never take it off...but I'm keeping this one too"

Jackson laughed and nodded.

"Yours is at home...and for once I'm not being dirty..."

Jackson smiled and nodded as he started the car. "Whatever you get me it will be perfect"

"Another day done..." Aaron sighed contently as he enjoyed the drive home.

TBC...

I hope you like it guys...I enjoyed writing it...different I hope :) I wanted to show that they have made something of their lives in such a short time...why shouldn't they be loaded haha


	23. The Best Anniversary Gift Ever

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"The Best Anniversary Gift Ever!"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on immediately after **_Their Life Now_

# I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

Jackson pulled up outside Dale head and they both got out the car, Aaron sporting his new necklace which he loved, he kept looking up at it as he walked to the front door behind Jackson. He smirked because he knew what was coming; Jackson walked inside then frowned when he saw a dim light from the kitchen turned on. "Why's the light on?" he asked Aaron with a frown.

Aaron scowled as he shrugged his shoulder. "No idea, anyway get yourself relaxed, you've had a much harder day than me...well afternoon" he smirked.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." Jackson chuckled as he sat on the couch.

"Anyway want a cuppa? I'll get your present too" Aaron told him.

"Yeah please babe" Jackson replied and Aaron wandered off into the kitchen with the biggest grin on his face.

Jackson could hear him taking out the cups from the cupboard and putting the kettle on. "Right you have to promise me not to freak out okay!" Aaron shouted from the kitchen.

Jackson chuckled. "Yeah, alright...promise..." he turned to face the kitchen. "What is i-" his jaw dropped.

Her smile was beaming, tears in her eyes. "Hello love" Hazel's voice was shaky; she was so nervous, she hadn't seen her son for a five years, and the last time she'd contacted him was a year ago, but recently she was contacted by Aaron, to arrange this, she was apprehensive at first despite them parting on good terms but still it was nerve wracking, would he want to see her?

Aaron walked out of the kitchen with his arms folded and stood behind Hazel to watch this reunion unfold. He smiled as he saw Jackson's mouth wide open.

"You gunna say something babe?" Aaron chuckled. "It's real she's here..."

Jackson stood up, he smiled but was overcome with emotion as he rushed to her quickly and took her into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much, I never thought I'd see you again..." he cried, happy tears.

Hazel pushed him away gently and took her sons face in her hands. "I missed you too" she smiled. "God look at ya...haven't changed a bit! And you Aaron...well I never thought...a suit?"

Aaron wiped his eyes and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Watch in a bit he'll be in his joggers soon enough..." Jackson told her.

"Good to see the money hasn't changed you" Hazel noted.

Aaron smiled. "No reason why it would" he chuckled.

"How long are you staying for?" Jackson asked.

Hazel took a side-glance to Aaron; they had discussed this at length, even argued for hours, then not spoke for days because of that one issue.

"Well, Aaron assured me that the police didn't come around here after I left and they closed the case a few months after I'd gone..." she took a breath. "I know it's wrong but it seems I'm in the clear..."

"It's not wrong" Jackson shook his head. "You're my mum, you did what you thought was right, it just went wrong..."

Hazel nodded. "Anyway me and Aaron argued at length about this because I wasn't sure...people in the village who know might not want me around but I've decided to come back...stay with you two for a while..." she smiled.

"I already told her to buy ear-plugs" Aaron chipped in.

Jackson couldn't help but laugh and Hazel smirked. "That's if you want me too?"

"What plugs? Well for guests in this house earplugs are a must...sorry for that info but its true" Jackson replied.

Hazel whacked him playfully.

"Yes, I know...I'm joking of course I want you to come back...you will never know how much I've wanted you here, it's been really hard for us at times..."

Aaron nodded in agreement to Jackson's statement.

Hazel sighed. "I always thought about you two you know...you boys scare me to death you really do...but now I'm back I can properly see how your life is like now...I know you can get a gist of things through phone calls but it's not the same, I 'am so proud of you both"

Aaron and Jackson smiled. "So...Chinese takeaway do you both?" Jackson asked.

Hazel grinned. "Yes definitely...make a night of it, catch up..."

Jackson nodded and walked over to Aaron and kissed him and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Thankyou so much!" he whispered, the gratefulness was clear in Jackson's tone.

Aaron kissed his neck. "You're welcome" he smiled as Jackson began to walk out. "I won't be long..."

"So...tea?" Aaron asked.

Hazel nodded and joined him in the kitchen as he clicked the kettle on to boil again. "I've been dreading that for hours!" she breathed a sigh of relief.

Aaron smiled as he put the tea bags in the cups. "Told you he'd be happy to see you and so am I" he smiled.

Hazel placed her hand on his shoulder. "Happy Anniversary by the way...I didn't forget..." she sighed. "I never forgot..." she said remembering all those lonely years.

Aaron turned to her. "I know you didn't but don't dwell on the past now...you're home" he told her with a smile as the kettle was done boiling, he reached out his hand to lift the kettle "Oops..." he sighed.

"What's wrong love?" she asked.

"I-I..." he pointed to the kettle. "I-..." he shook his head. "I can't lift it...I mean I can fill it but its boiling water..."

Hazel remembered instantly and smiled. "Go on get out of that suit and let me handle this, go on love its fine"

Aaron smiled. "Thanks Hazel" he turned and walked out of the kitchen and along to the stairs.

Aaron sauntered back down the stairs in some shorts and a vest top, mimicking Billy's meows as he followed Aaron down the stairs.

"I dunno what's up with him, I fed him when I got back, he remembered me...i was over the moon" she chuckled. "Tea's on the coffee table love...hey to say you're arms are caput they're not wasting away are they?"

Aaron chuckled as he sat down. "Nah, I still do physio every few weeks, keeps them toned and stuff...its good...Jackson doesn't complain"

"Have I stepped into another reality or something because you seem much more open than I ever remember you being?"

He looked at her as she sat down. "I just feel more comfortable with it all now" he told her.

"Good" she replied with a nod of the head.

Hazel was sat on the single chair and Aaron and Jackson were cuddling on the sofa together, their dirty dinner plates were on the coffee table with their cans of lager and Hazel's glass of wine, music channels were on the TV in the background as they all caught up with one another.

"I met one man, his name was Rob...he was English, lived in Greece...he was nice...it was bordering on serious but I- I realised I wasn't interested in the end and I just left, continued on my way..."

"How do you manage out there just back packing from one place to the other?" Aaron wondered as he lay back against Jackson's chest.

"With extreme difficulty kid..." she chuckled. "But that's a part of the adventure...I've always loved doing it...I can't remember did you say you'd bought this from Declan or are you still renting?" she wondered.

Jackson shook his head. "No, we bought it a few years back, he nearly died when I went up there with a cheque for this place..."

"Yeah, was completely out of the blue aswell he wasn't expecting it...he took it though, we paid a bit more than what it was worth..." Aaron continued.

"But if you sell this place in the future...you'll certainly get your money back from that, I hardly recognised it when I came in, you've done so much work to it"

Jackson smiled proudly. "Fully re-decorated, conservatory out the back, en-suite in the bedroom, new bathroom and a new kitchen" he told her.

"No Jacuzzi yet then?" she knew she was pushing her luck.

Both boys frowned and then shook their heads.

Hazel sighed. "That's that one out of the window...was looking forward to that..." she joked.

A while later, they all headed to bed, Hazel's room was down and across from the boys' room, she lay in bed and shook her head. "Certainly active aren't they?" she said to herself. "Now where did I put those ear plugs!"

The following morning Aaron and Jackson woke up to the smell of bacon and yelling, they looked at each other confused and quickly scrambled out the bed. "What the hell is going on?" they asked each other.

Jackson pulled on his pants and Aaron pulled on his boxers then they ran down the stairs, at the foot of them they turned and a very heavily pregnant Chas was arguing with Hazel. "Ohhh..." Aaron sighed and walked to her.

"Look what you done now? They work so hard I just wanted them to have a lie in, but no you and your big mouth as usual!" Hazel raised her voice once again.

"Oh shut up!" Chas snapped. "You shouldn't even be here!"

"She has every right to be here mum!" Aaron defended. "The case was dropped remember and they weren't even looking for her! And, she's Jackson's mum...she's staying so get used to that!"

Chas slowly backed down. "That's not the point..."

"What is then Chas?" Jackson rubbed his eyes and made his way over.

Chas shook her head. "N-Nothing, alright I'm sorry Hazel...the last time we saw each other was the day you told us all it was you...I wasn't expecting to see you again...but Aaron's right...your Jackson's mum and somehow my son makes sense lately...so...I apologise" she told her sincerely.

Hazel nodded, accepting her apology. "It's alright"

Chas then frowned and turned to Aaron. "You wanna put some clothes on love?"

Aaron scrunched his face. "No not really...quite comfortable" he grinned sarcastically and sat at the dining table.

"Me too" Jackson joined in and sat beside him.

Hazel caught her breath. "Do you want some breakfast Chas?"

"Ohhh no...I feel sick by the smell of it..." she told her. "Thanks though...anyway I'll see you lads later.."

"Who's the dad then? The boys haven't kept me informed of other goings on" Hazel smiled.

Chas laughed. "Well then I'll leave them to fill you in, good story actually...but just don't judge me..."

Hazel shook her head. "I'm not in a position to judge anyone Chas" she reminded her.

Chas smiled slightly and turned and left.

Hazel placed their bacon sandwiches down in front of them and joined them at the table. "Come on then..."

Jackson smirked and nodded his head towards Aaron. "Go on then!"

Aaron sighed. "When we came back from our honeymoon, we found her having sex on our sofa...with Adam" he told her.

Hazel's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "You are having me on!"

Jackson shook his head.

"I whacked him one, public humiliation right out on the street, everyone watching, he told everyone my secret..."

Jackson's eyes widened too and nudged him hard; she didn't know that.

Aaron jumped in reaction to Jackson hitting him and he figured out why and swallowed hard hoping she hadn't caught on. "Then we didn't talk for over a week, I decided to talk to them one day, I just realised it couldn't carry on the way it was...and now five years later, they're going strong and awaiting the birth of their baby...I just hope they don't get married cause then Adam will be my step dad...and that doesn't bare thinking about!" he chuckled.

Hazel was sat silent. "I see" she smiled. "Well a lot has happened then!"

Aaron watched her and nodded. "Yeah..."

"But I did catch that...what you said...what secret?"

"This isn't the time, it's in the past, we've got through it..."

"Yeah, the past that I was a part of from the sounds of it..."

"Adam told..."

"No Aaron you don't have too" Jackson comforted him.

"Yes I do Jackson, she has a right to know...Adam told the entire village I had a plan for Jackson, my mum and Adam to help me in an assisted suicide, when I was bed-bound and had no feeling or movement...but then I started to get feeling and movement, a single movement stopped me swallowing poison...but like I said it's in the past, we didn't tell anyone else at the time because it was too much of a risk, I'm sorry" he spoke as if he'd told the story countless times, but he hadn't – in fact that was something about their lives they tried to not remember.

"Too much of a risk?" she questioned.

Jackson frowned and jumped to his defence. "What would you have done if it was me mum? And my only wish was to die?"

She was caught off guard. "Well...I-I would have disagreed with you completely at first, tried to make you see life was good...but maybe if you didn't change your mind I'd probably decide to help fulfil your wish...as I suppose was the exact same situation your mum was in Aaron but this didn't happen to you Jackson, everyone's different"

Jackson was adamant. "Not in a situation like that, any mother would want to do what was best for her son"

Aaron didn't finish his sandwich and he dropped it back down on his plate and left the table. "Aaron? Where you going?" Jackson asked.

"To get dressed for work" he replied as he ran up the stairs.

"It's our day off" Jackson reminded him.

"Well it's not mine now...enjoy yours" and with that the bathroom door slammed and locked shut.

Jackson sighed, dropped his sandwich too and sat back. "Great..."

"I'm sorry love..."

Jackson shook his head. "No...It just brings it back that's all...never mind having to be reminded by his condition everyday..."

TBC...


	24. A Deeper Insight

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"A Deeper Insight"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on a few hours after **_The Best Anniversary Gift Ever!_

# I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

_Aaron just come home will ya please? _Jackson asked over the phone.

"No...Right, just leave me be...I'll be alright..."

_And you expect me to just take that do ya? You're never just alright and _he sighed _I don't mean that how it sounded I meant it like things always linger, you're bothered about this morning to the point of going to work, it doesn't matter what my mum thinks she wasn't the one paralyzed from the neck down..._

Aaron sighed. "Jackson, I love you for trying but its brought everything crashing back, I mean...it's always there you know that you've had the same sleepless nights sitting up with me after my sodding nightmares...I just feel like I let her down, cause I think so much of your mum, I do and I just think whatever perception she has of me has shattered...so I'll be home later, and I love you" he hung up and dropped his head on his desk, wrapping his arms around it as he sighed.

Jackson sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. "Any luck?" came the voice of his mum as she walked into the kitchen from the conservatory.

Jackson shook his head. "Nah...He feels like he let you down"

Hazel frowned. "You what?"

"No mum, seriously...he does..." he sighed.

Hazel nodded. "Right then I'll fix it, get your keys and I won't take no for an answer"

Jackson nodded. "You think you can understand my husband and get him to come round to this after one simple talk? Good luck cause to be honest mum, I still can't figure him out at the best of times never mind the worst and it's been five years!" he ranted as he grabbed his keys from the side and walked out of the house.

Hazel stood in awe of the huge building that was LMCS, a very popular and well known business she'd gathered especially after hearing an advert for it on the radio. "Right then..." she said to herself and walked away from the car that Jackson was waiting in. She walked inside and saw Amy at the desk and smiled, but ceased her opportunity when someone came walking through the door she guessed she needed to go through, and she made a beeline for it.

"Woah hang on man ya can't go up there!" Amy shouted and got up and ran around her desk after her.

"I'm your boss' mother in law; I'd assume you'd remember lady! I need to see him right now!" Hazel shouted back as she had almost reached the office floor.

Hazel burst through the door and marched along looking through the office windows to see which one was his. "I said to myself I said Hazel you need to find that boy and give him a shake!"

Aaron's staff were not expecting this and were quite unsure of what to make of the woman. Amy was close behind. "I've already said Hazel! You can't be up here howay man..."

All of a sudden Aaron quickly opened his door. "It's alright Amy..." he smiled and moved up against the doorframe to give Hazel the opportunity to enter.

Amy nodded and walked off back to reception and Aaron closed his blinds on the window allowing him to see his office staff and made sure the door was shut.

"Before you start this wasn't Jackson's idea I made him bring me here..." she explained.

Aaron shrugged and sat on the edge of his desk. "Where is he then?"

"He's in the car where I told him to stay..."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Right" he sighed.

"Oh reverting to the nineteen year old Aaron are we?" she asked as she looked directly at him.

Aaron scowled. "I haven't changed Hazel; I can still be my old self whenever I feel like it..." he sighed. "Anyway...why you here then?"

"To do this" she said as she walked to him and gave him a hug which he returned apprehensively after a few seconds.

"I don't get it..." he told her.

They parted and Hazel looked at him, took his hand and led him to the black leather sofa and sat him down. "Jackson told me how you felt about this morning..."

Aaron sighed heavily in reply.

"No...Love listen...you think you've let me down?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah too right, and I'm finding this really hard right now..."

"Well let me tell you something it was a shock yes, but the reaction is actually the opposite" she smiled. "I'm not let down by what you wanted to do, I'm proud of you for being so brave back then to have been willing to die...because it's a scary thing dying...but to you it wasn't...but still a brave decision so forget feeling like that because I don't. I think you're the toughest, bravest kid I've ever known"

Aaron smiled but his look was doubtful. "Thanks for saying that but I doubt it..." he shrugged. "I'm a mess Hazel, your son is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I treat him like shit most the time. I do...we used to argue a lot to the point we almost split up...even now we have a few good days then I'm miserable I feel like I'm so physically fragile that I'm going to break, I have nightmares all the time that I'm gunna end up back in that chair, like you witnessed the other day I can't pick up a kettle, I can just _barely_ pick up a desk phone, or a TV remote...life's simplest and easiest thing" he sighed and lowered his head. "They feel weaker and weaker everyday and I know that I'm going to wake up and I won't be able to do anything with them"

Hazel was silent throughout and simply put her arm around him. "Does Jackson know how you feel and about the nightmares?" she asked quietly.

Aaron nodded. "Well the nightmares yeah he knows they're of me back in that chair, but he doesn't know the rest...about how I feel and how my arms and hands are...it's stupid, why couldn't the lasting effect be an area of my back or on my chest...you know somewhere that I didn't use like I do with these!" he said angrily as he held out his arms.

"I know its crazy how stuff like this works Aaron but I think if your arms were going to give in they'd have done it long before now"

Aaron just looked at her and she smirked. "You have an answer for everything you do...I know what you're thinking Aaron, it still could happen and yeah it might but I don't think so...five years..." she shook her head. "Nah. Think positive kid..." Hazel stood. "Lasagne alright for tea? Thought I'd cook sort of a thankyou for letting me stay"

And all of a sudden it was normal again, Aaron smirked, how did she manage it? Dealing with him and Jackson then just asking about tea. Now she was a strong person. "Yeah, sounds great..." he replied as he looked around his office, then he stood up.

Hazel smirked. "Coming home are we?"

Aaron nodded. "Yes, I got some work done...and it is my day off, wasted enough of it..."

Hazel nodded. "And may I suggest you talk to Jackson?" she asked.

"I will – when we get back"

"Good, come on then, he'll be happy to see you"

Several hours later, Aaron and Jackson walked back into the house after a long talk as they walked through the countryside, the meal smelt amazing. "Mmm...Smells delicious" Jackson called out.

Hazel popped her head round from the kitchen and smiled. "You two sorted then?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah..." he smiled at his husband. "All sorted"

"Good...I'm glad, grubs up so sit down you two"

With the boys seated Hazel placed their meals down in front of them and sat down to enjoy hers. She started cutting her lasagne up and noticed Aaron hadn't started. "Sorry love do we say grace now or something?" she chuckled, and placed her knife and fork back down.

Aaron nodded. "No, no...carry on" then he nudged Jackson playfully and smirked at him. "Come on then unless you want me to try and cut it myself, remember what happened last time? Yeah was all over you...the knife kinda flipped it off the plate and onto his legs, I couldn't stop laughing but he wasn't so impressed!" he told her the story.

Jackson chuckled. "Sorry gorgeous" he smiled and reached over and cut the lasagne into manageable pieces.

Hazel sighed. "Sorry Aaron"

Aaron frowned. "No don't be really" he smiled. "But yeah these are also on my 'no can do' list" he told her.

Jackson looked across at his mother briefly and she knew what the look was, not a look of telling her off, nor a happy look just more of a ...yeah this is worse than what you thought kind of look. She nodded to him subtly and carried on eating.

"That alright for ya?"

Aaron nodded with a grin on his face. "Perfect"

"Ya know the drill, if you need help I'm right here, just take it easy" Jackson looked into his amazing blue eyes then leaned closer and kissed him.

"You're a star" Aaron told him giving him a wink.

Aaron was still eating a little while after his husband and mother in law were finished. He dropped his fork several times, sending splatters of sauce onto Jackson, he tried his best to hide his smirk but Jackson knew he found it funny. However though Aaron just waded on until he'd finished. "That was amazing! Thanks Hazel"

She smiled and stood and collected their plates. "Glad you enjoyed it"

"Pub? I'll go and change" Jackson said.

"Sounds good" Hazel answered as Aaron nodded. "Fine with me"

As they walked up to the pub, Jackson walked with his mother as Aaron steamed on ahead eager for his fix of lager. "So...Is every meal time like that?" Hazel wondered. "I mean I didn't mind I just feel for him that's all"

"Yeah...every time...however long it takes him depends on whatever we have" Jackson told her.

"I see and have you had any help over the years? Because what I see is you've had to do it all alone"

Jackson shook his head. "No, no...Adam and Chas helped a lot before they found out about the baby, took Aaron a while to lose his pride in that area as you can imagine"

"Oh yes..." she smirked.

"And Cain helped too believe it or not, he was the hardest for Aaron though...but actually Cain was great but he's got busy with work too so he's around less...Paddy did too, but he has Rhona and Leo now, he doesn't say much but he misses Paddy, you know when you can just see it?" he asked his mum

Hazel smiled. "Yeah I do." She told him as they approached the pub. "Come on then let's get in there...he's probably already drank it through a straw knowing him" she chuckled and went on ahead and into the pub.

Jackson remained outside; he looked around at the darkened, silent village. Sometimes he wished he'd never met Aaron, and then Aaron wouldn't be going through what he was now. He still blamed himself for the crash, he'd pushed him too far and that one moment of stupidity changed their lives. He never thought for one second he was still there out of guilt or pity. He was there because he wanted to be and because he loved the bones of Aaron and he always would, their life wasn't easy, but then again nobody's life was free from hard times, he had to remember that. His talk with him today gave him a fresh insight into how his husband had felt, he felt better for knowing, and his mother was just a medium that brought it all back and up to the surface from their talk that morning at breakfast. But Jackson did wonder why she had the knack that he hadn't. Aaron could talk to her, but yet he struggled with his own husband. That in itself saddened him. Was he doing something wrong? He didn't know.

"Hey...you ok babe?" Aaron spoke quietly but nevertheless Jackson spun around quickly, he'd frightened the life out of him.

"Yeah..." he nodded. "I'm fine..."

"No...You're crying..." Aaron stepped closer and placed his hands on Jackson's cheeks to wipe away his tears.

"Why can't you tell me things Aaron? I'm your husband, you should be able too...I'm not gunna flip or leave you, I know all of this is uncertain..."

Aaron lowered his head. "I don't know why Jackson, I guess I worried that if I told you, I'd make it real...and I..." he scrunched his face and he fought his tears. "I can't go back to that" he shook his head.

Jackson wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist and listened.

"But you both reassured me, I feel better and I promise you from now on I will talk...try anyway...you know what I'm like..."

"I do" Jackson leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "You mean the world to me"

Aaron smiled. "You're my world, dunno what I'd do without ya"

Jackson smiled at him and took his hand. "Come on lets have that drink eh?"

Aaron nodded with a wide smile and they both made their way into the pub.

TBC...


	25. The Nightmare Begins

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"The Nightmare Begins"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on THREE weeks after **_A Deeper Insight_

# I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

"Is Aaron home yet? Tea's almost ready" Hazel shouted from the kitchen.

Jackson sighed "No. He's still at work. He'll eat later. We'll have ours first." He said with a very sharp tone to his voice.

Minutes later he slumped down hard into the dining chair as his mum was putting the food out "Shall I put some foil around Aaron's?"

"Whatever I dunno, he can eat it cold and mouldy for all I give a damn" Jackson replied bluntly. Hazel placed hers and Jackson's food onto the table and sat down."You don't mean that." She told him and he just looked at her. Hazel was right, he didn't but the past three weeks had been hell and it was still going on.

Jackson was picking at his food, chewing very slowly "Penny for them?" Hazel asked softly.

Jackson shrugged "Does he love me anymore mum?" his eyes were full to the brim with tears.

Hazel put down her cutlery "Of course he does son, he's just going through it at the moment. All you can do is be there for him when he needs you" She gently rubbed Jacksons arm.

Jackson quickly wiped away a tear that was trickling down his cheek "I- It's just for weeks now we've done nothing but argue as ya know and he's working all hours. How am I meant to be there for him mum? I feel like I've lost him. I don't know him anymore" he sobbed

"Oh love it's ok" she tried to comfort him. Jackson sniffled "We've not had S- S-"

"Sex?" Hazel finished for him, to which he nodded.

"For over a couple of weeks." He continued.

"It'll get better Jackson I'm sure of it, just give it time yeah"

Jackson stood up "Time? How much time? Hmm? I can't bare it mum! I did this to him! Maybe it's what I deserve" he shouted and ran upstairs as quick as he could, slammed the bedroom door then threw himself on the bed and grabbed Aarons hoody holding it tightly as he sobbed.

Hazel sat where she was finishing her meal "Oh Aaron come home love" she sighed.

It was 9pm Jackson had gone home under three hours ago. Aaron was sat at his desk, literally just finishing the paperwork he'd been doing. He slammed a glass tumbler on the desk and pulled out a bottle of vodka with both hands from the bottom draw of his desk. He drank glass after glass until the bottle was half empty "What the F-" He raised his head, he was sure he heard something.

He staggered to the doorway, and squinted so he could focus his eyes "Jack? Jack is that you?"

"Yeah I forgot my phone in my locker. Sorry for disturbing you" He scrunched his face "How come you're still here? Why didn't you leave with Jackson?" he wondered.

Aaron scowled "And that's your business because?" he spat.

Jack held both hands up and curled his lips "Sorry" he began making his way out "Trouble in paradise. I get it" he said.

"Wait!" Aaron yelled.

Jack turned round and motioned his head in acknowledgment "Fancy a drink?" he held up the bottle.

*Alone. Fit. Very Fit. And drunk mmm yes please* he thought "Yeah sure mate!" he shouted back and made his way to Aarons office, closing the door as he entered.

Aaron paid the taxi driver and got out and started walking up the path, he was smashed and misjudged how far the step was going up to the higher level of path and he fell flat on his face, he didn't feel anything, in fact he didn't even realise he'd fallen until he realised he wasn't seeing what he should be. Aaron let out a large gasp and pushed himself up back onto his feet. He was swaying from side to side when the front door opened. He could just make out the anger on Jackson's face.

"Get in this house NOW!" his angered hushed voice caught Aaron's attention and he walked inside.#

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Jackson asked.

Aaron rubbed his eyes. "No..."

"It's almost twelve! I left work six hours ago! Where the hell have you been?"

"Work" Aaron scowled.

"Yeah like I believe that!"

"Oh here we go again, just get out my face if your gunna start with all that crap again, don't need it mate" Aaron huffed as he threw himself down on the sofa.

Jackson grabbed a tissue from the box and flung it at him. "I'm not your _mate _Aaron! I'm more than that!"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "What's this for?"

"Your head, you cut it when you fell! Yeah why not wake up everyone up eh? The amount of noise you made, and slamming the taxi door, nice one" Jackson gave a thumbs up.

"Oh" he picked the tissue up and put it on his cut, dabbing it gently as Jackson sat opposite him.

"So...again, where've you been?" he asked.

"At the office Jackson, like I already said!" he shouted.

"So no men coming onto you then, not this time, no?"

Aaron simply glared at his husband. "NO"

"Well it's happened before it could happen again!"

"Woah, hold off a sec right, that guy years ago might I add! Kissed me when I was drunk, yes I kissed him back but we were going through a rough patch and it was a comfort"

Jackson nodded. "Ahh right, well then do you wanna know something Aaron? I could do with some comfort myself right now. You might not see it but these past three weeks haven't exactly been the best!"

"Go on then! Wanted a way out all along do it!" Aaron pushed. "The business is hectic at the minute, paperwork is coming thick and fast to the point I can't keep up so I do apologise if I'm not home for tea every night, this is our livelihood I'm trying to maintain and keep at the same success or if not more!"

Jackson held up his hands. "That's fine, but why so late and come home mortal eh?"

"Because I don't want to come back to the third fucking degree; talking about every single detail of my feelings because you want me too! Well maybe I don't"

"Do what you like Aaron, you don't show any interest in me, our life together, so you just carry on if that's the way you wanna do it!"

Aaron was scowling in his typical fashion throughout Jackson's harsh words. "I'm sleeping down here tonight" he said matter of factly.

"Good cause I don't want you anywhere near me in that bed!" Jackson spat. "You're tearing us apart, and I love you!" he raged. "I mean how stupid am I eh? You couldn't care less!" Jackson rose from the chair opposite. "And if you think everything will be alright in the morning then your mistaken! Hope your back hurts off that!"

"Well I shouldn't its top notch..." he flicked an eyebrow.

Jackson shook his head and ran up the stairs.

The following morning Jackson walked downstairs to find Aaron nowhere to be seen. He sighed. *Typical* he thought.

Aaron was in the service centre, his head banging mostly due to the pure vodka hangover but because of the bruised and cut bump on his forehead also. He walked into the small office and pressed the button on the tannoy. "Jack I need to see you outside the centre" he called out and his voice echoed throughout the vast service area.

Aaron then left the office and walked outside and waited. The sun was bright, he was squinting because it actually hurt him – his fault though; he knew that. Jack ran up to him. "Yes boss?"

"You have some building work under your belt with us..."

Jack nodded.

"Well one of the lads has gone on the sick so I need you to step in you'll be working with Jackson" Aaron sighed. "They can spare you here"

Jack smiled. "Yeah sure...now?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah now, he should have started by now"

Jack headed off to the building yard. "Oh...Jack about last night...not a word...we were just talking I know that but me and him aren't seeing eye to eye lately so it'll just make him angry if he hears I was drinking with another man"

Jack walked back to him. "I won't say anything but what I will say is that you're exhausted and I don't mean the hangover I mean generally...maybe you could lay off work for a bit...that's why you employ a staff of hundreds" he smiled at Aaron.

"Yeah..." Aaron smiled. "Maybe...you're a mate, cheers" he told him before he watched Jack walk off.

Jack was looking forward to this, he always loved watching Jackson, and there was an attraction there ever since the day he first started there. Nobody knew however that he was gay. He walked up to the office and stood at the doorway, he saw Jackson bending over and he looked away quickly and then knocked on the open door.

Jackson spun around. "Yep?"

"Been sent to you to work, apparently one of your guys is out sick, I have experience so..." he explained.

"Ahh...right...well uh...who sent you?"

"Aaron" Jack replied.

Jackson sighed. "Yeah...typical of him, sending someone to spend time with me but he can't spend time..."

"If there's a problem...?"

Jackson shook his head. "No, mate sorry...bad day...right then come in..."

*More like a bad few weeks...* Jack knew everything from his talk with Aaron the previous night, would Aaron regret that drunken talk?

A few hours later Jack and Jackson were sat outside having lunch, and to Jackson's surprise Jack was a good man, they clicked straight away. "So I don't really see any of the office or mechanic lot, what they like?"

Jack nodded as he swallowed the mouthful of sandwich he'd chewed. "Yeah, really fun lot actually, office girls are just a bunch of pervs" he chuckled. "And the rest of the mechanics are just...well lads, got the usual ongoing banter, winding up...but hard workers..."

"Does Aaron...mingle with the mechanics...?"

Jack frowned. He didn't get too much from his talk with Aaron but now he beginning to wonder what the hell was going on with them. "Sometimes yeah, but he'll miss it I assume though"

Jackson nodded "Yeah...anyway something tells me you're not like the other lads over there..."

Jack shook his head. "I'm not..."

"How come?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and looked away. "Probably because...I'm gay...but no one at work knows, just family and people on the scene..."

Jackson smiled. "No one will hear it from me then and the scene? What's that?" he laughed, he couldn't remember the last time he went to bar west. "It's been a long time since I've been out there..."

"Well then we should go out and Aaron and show them all how it's done, get drunk, show them the moves"

Jackson laughed, he liked him. Why couldn't Aaron make him laugh anymore? "You know when you came down here ages ago...I...I kinda saw you looking at me...but with what you just said it explains it all..."

"Ah" Jack was embarrassed by that. "Yeah sorry... you're just very attractive..." he pulled a wary face. "Sorry...again..."

"No it's alright" Jackson smiled. "Thanks for the compliment and about that night out, let's do it...tonight if you like...need a change of scenery" he smiled.

Jack curled up his lip impressed. "Yeah, I'm free, look forward to it"

Jackson nodded. "Right back to work come on you"

Aaron frowned and shook his head as he turned away from his window. He shook the sight of those two out of his mind, he was getting paranoid now and it was stupid. He walked over to his shelves and took out a file and he reached down into the cupboard for another when one fell on his arm. He saw it, his eyes saw the contact of the plastic material, but, however he didn't feel it. He froze a distraught look on his face and he dropped the file and turned and sat at his desk and picked up the phone with both hands and began dialling.

_Hello love...not often you call from work... _Chas spoke, clearly happy.

Aaron chuckled faintly. "Yeah...I know...erm it's started mum..."

There was silence. _Okay...Erm...come see me son...it's alright..._

Chas heard him sniffling on the other end of the phone. _No, please don't cry...come on...you know what my hormones are like well...you'd set me off anyway but that's not the point..._

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." he wiped his eyes. "I'm coming, I'm coming...I'll see you in a bit"

TBC...

Finally! I feel like I have a plan for this, it's taking shape to me and I can see the story ahead...so hope you lovely lot keep reading and reviewing, I appreciate it a lot! D x


	26. Crossing The Line

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"Crossing The Line"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on the same day as **_The Nightmare Begins_

# I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

Chas took her son into her arms as soon as she opened the back door of the pub, and he cried into her shoulder. "You were told this Aaron...you had to prepare..."

Aaron nodded and wiped his eyes as he pulled away. "I have been but its kinda hard preparing for something when you never know when it would come..." he breathed. "You were there with me in that doctor's office two years ago, shocked and frightened as much as me when they told me the news..."

Chas ushered him into the back room. "I know, and I remember going mental at him because he couldn't tell us exactly how long it would take..." she wiped his tears away. "Tell me what happened"

Aaron nodded and sat on the sofa and Chas slowly sat down with him. Her massive stomach restricted things but she was used to it now.

"I was taking a file from the shelf and I reached down into the cupboard and a file on the shelf must have been knocked and it fell and hit my arm, I saw it but I didn't feel it" he explained.

"But you can still move them?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah but that's not the point it's starting and I'm scared, I can't let it happen...I just can't"

"Right, we fell out over this two years ago and I'm not bringing it back up so we can fight again but did you ever tell Jackson?"

Aaron shook his head.

"You idiot! No wonder he's been drowning his sorrows every time he's in here...he does talk to me you know!"

"Yeah I know he does, I never said he couldn't..."

"That's not what I mean...you've gone about this the wrong way son and you have to fix it, you have to tell him because this is the reason most of your married life has been spent arguing because you've got a secret and because your keeping in the feelings joined with it"

"He'll leave me" he said sadly.

"No! He won't. Don't be so stupid, not for this. But if you carry on the way you have been he will leave and I won't blame him" she sighed. "You know how big he is on honesty..."

Aaron scoffed. "Yeah...well then he's definitely leaving me..."

Chas shook her head. "He loves you, do you love him too?"

Aaron lowered his head and sobbed as he nodded. "I just didn't tell him because I didn't want him burdened with the wait of this, he was already burdened with enough, helping me with most things, cutting up my food, getting things for me..."

"But don't you think it would be better if he'd have known, so that he'd be prepared for this day?"

Aaron let out a breath. "I've done it now haven't I..." he shook his head, angry at the realisation that he'd caused all the arguments, the heartache and the recent lack of communication.

"I don't understand you sometimes Aaron" she spoke softly as she put her arm around him.

"Makes two of us..."

"I'm going to call the hospital, ask to see if there's anywhere in the world that can help, because you have the money to do it...I have to try..." she comforted. "And you need to go home and wait for Jackson and when he's home you have to tell him love..."

Aaron nodded. "I have too, no matter what the consequences are"

Chas hoped Jackson stuck by him, but she knew how much he hated lies. She had no idea what he'd do.

Aaron turned to his mum and smiled. "Do me a favour..."

Chas nodded.

"Don't let that little one near train tracks..." he chuckled.

Chas shook her head in answer and tears fell down her face, she watched him trying to smile and be brave. "Oh love" she said sadly and pulled him in for a hug.

It was half six when Jackson walked in the door, he frowned and was surprised when he saw Aaron sitting on the sofa. He ignored him and walked into the kitchen and saw his mum stood reading a magazine. "Hey...uh how longs he been home?" he asked.

"Since one-ish I think...he said hi, he's sat there all afternoon in silence not saying a word...I didn't wanna bother him"

Jackson nodded. "Ah well" he was still mad obviously.

"I'm making tea, it shouldn't be long" Hazel told him.

"Yeah but not for me tonight, thanks...won't be here..." he told her and walked out of the kitchen and passed Aaron and up to the bathroom to get showered and dressed for a well deserved and long overdue night out.

Hazel sighed; they needed their heads banging together.

Jackson came down the stairs in his jeans, blue checked shirt, and jacket – the smell of his amazing aftershave, wafted Aaron's senses and he came out from his thoughts finally. "What you doing?" Aaron asked softly.

"I'm going out" Jackson replied as he put some money in his wallet and shoved it in his back pocket.

"Oh...right..." he smiled faintly at him but deep down he was disappointed.

"Why?"

"I –I just thought we could spend tonight together"

Jackson laughed. "Yeah okay!"

"Jackson!" Hazel shouted.

"No it's fine Hazel" Aaron told her.

She shook her head at her son and walked away.

"I need to talk to you, it's important – like really important"

Jackson made his way to the front door. "Tough!" he snapped and the door slammed shut seconds later.

The following hours until Hazel went up to bed consisted of them watching the TV with not so much as a look to one another, Aaron wasn't in the mood, and even now alone his mood just got worse. He reached for his can of lager and took a swig, he wasn't drunk or tipsy, he'd just been taking them slowly and enjoying them.

In Bar West, Jackson was at one side of the pool table and Jack on the other. "You won't make this shot mate" Jack told him.

"Oh just watch me" Jackson laughed and he leaned over and potted the black ball signalling his win, he stood up straight, a huge grin on his face. "Not too bad though Jack...you only had a few left..." he said as he handed his cue to the guy waiting.

Jack nodded. "Well next time then..." he smiled.

Jackson nodded as he reached for his pint and then took a swig.

"So how come Aaron didn't come tonight then?"

"You what?" Jackson had to yell over the noise and music and leaned into Jack.

"I said how come Aaron didn't come tonight?" he repeated as he enjoyed his closeness with Jackson.

Jackson pulled away and scrunched his face as he shook his head. "Rather not go there mate!" he waved his hand slightly.

Jack nodded, and watched him as he turned and looked around. He wanted Jackson so badly, and in a way he had used Aaron during their talk to get information as to how the land lay with them, to see if he could get close to him, he didn't have to do anything really. Aaron landed Jack right into his husband's arms...almost.

An hour or so later, the bar was quietening, always did during the week and Jackson and Jack were sat at a table. "This is weird..." Jackson noted quietly.

"What is?" Jack asked curiously.

"This is the same table me and Aaron sat the night we officially became boyfriends...well we were together before that but it was said out loud right here...how we've fallen..."

"What's happening there I mean I'm not being nosey it's just you seem so upset all the time, and when I see him, he's constantly working, he's tiring himself out..."

"Well I hope he does actually because then he'll be home...with me..." Jackson sighed and looked into his drink.

"It'll come right..." Jack smiled and flippantly placed his hand on his arm.

Jackson glanced at the other man's hand touching him, he smiled, he couldn't not, he'd missed closeness with Aaron, and closeness from anyone at this point was great. Jackson looked at him and smiled. "Hope so"

Jack realised his hand was still on Jackson's arm and he quickly removed it. "Oh sorry..."

Jackson shook his head. "It's alright...it's not like it's a crime is it?" he chuckled. "And he isn't here to see anyway, you know I really don't get him" he became frustrated and sighed loudly. "Sorry...Sorry I came out to have a good night and to try and forget for a few hours and he's all I've went on about...it's not fair on you I apologise...I think I'll just go...see ya at work mate" Jackson smiled weakly then quickly got up and began heading out.

Jack frowned, Jackson was hurting and it was a lot deeper than what he'd first thought; now this went beyond the forms of manipulation he'd used to get information from Aaron. He liked Jackson a lot; he wanted to be there for him. He got up and ran out of after him, he looked around out on the streets a few seconds later when he'd gotten out. He saw Jackson leaning up against a wall looking up to the sky taking a breather. He walked to him...

Aaron took out his phone after finally bucking up the courage to do so. He began to text Jackson. It read – _**Hi, I know you can't stand me at the minute and that's fine because I can't stand myself either...I've hurt you and I've done this to us I know that, I really did just want to spend tonight with you because there is something you need to know but you left so I have to tell you in a text because if I don't I'll never tell you, and if you end up leaving me because of it, then that's the way it'll have to be and I'll pay for that so here goes...two years ago I had a hospital appointment, the usual yearly checks...my results weren't good...they told me my arms were going back to the state they were in after the accident and that it would happen slowly, it's taken two years for it to happen, a file fell on me today and I didn't feel it...so Jackson I hope this helps you to understand the way I've been all these years...I just didn't tell you because you were burdened with enough and now it's going to get worse...if you want to just get out now do it, wouldn't blame you...so if you don't come back tonight then maybe...that's my answer...but just know that I love you and I never have and never will stop. A xxxx **_

Aaron hit send and he threw himself down and curled in a ball, as he sobbed hard on the sofa.

"It doesn't matter Jackson, you can talk about anything..." Jack tried to reassure him.

Jackson nodded as Jack stepped closer then Jackson's phone beeped; he took it out of his pocket, seeing Aaron had texted him he quickly put it back in his pocket without reading it.

"Why did you come out with me tonight Jackson?" he asked, realising that must have been from Aaron, he was too quick hiding the phone away again.

Jackson looked at him and was taken a back at his closeness, he swallowed hard. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing..." Jack smiled. "I like you Jackson..."

"Yeah and I like you too"

"I didn't mean like that" he chuckled with a smirk.

"I'm married"

"Yeah I know...this isn't my place but you deserve better...it doesn't matter anyway..." he smiled. "I better go too..."

Jackson's mind and heart was racing – he didn't understand this, he reached out to Jack to stop him and he turned around.

"I don't know what the hell is going on but when you touched me earlier, it was amazing...you are attractive I can't dismiss that cause you are..." he sighed.

Jack smirked.

"Don't smirk at me!" Jackson told him off but then smirked himself too. "Does no good..." he just envisioned Aaron's smirk in his mind as he spoke and it killed him. Jack was like Aaron a lot; his hair-style, the stubble, the blue eyes...a similar smile. It was like he was the Aaron he fell in love with. But Jackson knew that wasn't an excuse but he couldn't stop himself from looking into Jack's eyes.

Jack's eyes were locked on Jackson's now too, it caused his heart to skip a beat and his breathing was heavy. "I've liked you for a long time..." Jack told him as they began to slowly move closer to him.

"And what's this? Your chance?"

"I will be honest...I thought it could be but I don't want it to be like that...forced. No, that's wrong...I want it to be natural but there's no way because you're married...but then you..." he swallowed hard, he looked at Jackson's lips, and they were so close. "Y-You came out with me tonight...why would you do that?" he asked then he closed his eyes as his lips touched Jackson's.

It was a peck that lasted a few seconds and Jackson backed off. "We can't do this..." he told him.

Jack placed his hand on Jackson's face. "Aaron isn't here tonight which says to me you do like me, no matter how you said it before...he's not here..." he repeated his last words in a whisper.

Jackson then he kissed him back, passionately placing his hand on the side of his face.

Aaron was sat at the kitchen table with a sharp knife, it was in between his hands as he rubbed them together, causing it to roll against his skin. He didn't feel any of it. "He's gone hasn't he Bill?" Aaron asked Billy as he'd jumped up onto the table.

Billy didn't meow; he simply just lay with his head down on the table.

Aaron sighed and placed the knife down, he looked at the clock, and it was almost twelve. "He's just getting me back..." he sighed; he had no idea what Jackson was doing.

He sat at the table for another hour, still no sign of Jackson and it was the early hours of the morning. He picked the knife up and slowly dug it into his arm, the skin dented as the point had breached, he cried when he couldn't even feel that and a tiny pool of blood filled the indent where the knife was pushing it down. He pushed it in further then up and out again several centimetres away. The knife was in his arm, he rested his head down on the table as he cried, and he thought maybe that – he would feel...but also the frustration of Jackson not coming back just sent his thoughts wild – he was never coming back now, this was it. No one was there to calm him down and he'd just continue to work himself up until his body gave into sleep.

Jackson ran out of the house, throwing on his jacket as he did. Then he placed his hand over his mouth, the tears that were yet to fall shone in the light from the street lamps. What he'd just done was something he never thought he'd ever do. He caught sight of his wedding ring as he moved to take out his phone and his tears fell and he cried as he walked. He breathed fast to calm himself and he saw the text from Aaron that he got hours ago and he opened it. His reactions were mixed until he read the part of the results and he broke down again; his husband wouldn't be able to move his arms or feel and it had started but after the sadness of that the anger came back in force. Why couldn't he have just told him?

Jackson opened the front door quietly and wiped his eyes. He closed the door and turned, the TV was still on and he looked ahead to the kitchen and saw Aaron slumped over it. He frowned and elements from Aaron's text could have been construed to suicide and he panicked as he remembered some of the things he wrote in it, he rushed to the table. Aaron's arms were outstretched over the table with Billy sitting in between them, as if looking after him. The cat looked up at Jackson and meowed. Jackson smiled and stroked him then he moved slowly off the table. It was then Jackson saw the knife stuck in his arm and protruding out again after a couple of centimetres. He was alright with blood usually but this made him gag, just the sick nature of it made him want to be sick and he coughed and looked away to calm himself.

Jackson sat back in a chair next to Aaron and prodded him with his finger, just looking at him. "I got your text..." he spoke quietly.

Aaron frowned and his eyes flicked open and he lifted his head off the table and squinted because of the light. "Jackson?" he asked, confused. "You've come back?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"Because of the lies, everything..." his eyes began to adjust to the light

Jackson's phone sounded and he took out his phone and read the text. _**Loved tonight...got your number when you were getting dressed, hope you don't mind, see you again soon x **_Jackson tried his utmost not to react to that in any way. But Aaron noticed the slightest twinge of the beginnings of Jackson's smile that he then hid...

"Who's that?" Aaron asked.

"A mate it's not important, I'd rather talk about that..." he pointed to the knife in Aaron's arm.

Aaron looked down at it. "It's nothing"

Jackson frowned. "Doesn't look like nothing! Are you completely stupid Aaron?"

"Must be to have driven you away"

Jackson sighed. "I'm still here Aaron"

"For how long?" Aaron bit back with temper.

Jackson lowered his head and raised it again with tears falling down his face. "Always" he reached out and held his hand. "I'm not going anywhere"

Aaron cried, uncontrollably to the point he had to catch his breath several times. "I'm sorry"

Jackson leaned over the table and kissed him. "It's not your fault, I just want us to be the way we used to be Aaron, I know it's hard but we can can't we?" he asked as if begging.

Aaron nodded. "I wish for that every day and I realise now, it's all been me and I'm sorry, and I will try to get us back to who we were"

Jackson sat back in the chair. "You have to know something first Aaron...before you...we try..." he frowned deeply as he took out his phone again. He worked the buttons until he'd reached the text from Jack – the unknown number. He started to cry, sobbing silently.

"What's wrong?" Aaron frowned.

Jackson shook his head as the tears fell; he put his phone down on the table and pushed it towards Aaron...

TBC...


	27. Crashing Down

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"Crashing Down"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on the same day as **_Crossing The Line_

# I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

Jackson shook his head as the tears fell; he put his phone down on the table and pushed it towards Aaron. Jackson was shaking, their eyes were locked on one another, and he saw how confused Aaron was and then. Then Aaron turned his head down to the phone on the table. Literally seconds later his body reacted as if he'd been kicked in the chest. Jackson heard him take a breath and he closed his eyes, this was it. "I'm so sorry"

Aaron curled up his lower lip and shook his head and moved and walked to the sink, still in view of Jackson, not that he wanted to look at him. He was numb, he stared down at the knife and pulled it out quickly and harshly and his arms seeped blood it ran fast down his arm.

"Let me help Aaron...please" he begged.

Aaron remained silent but replied with a shake of his head.

Jackson sighed. "I had to tell you now...rather than later..."

Aaron didn't react as he turned the tap on and cleaned the cut for a few seconds and he turned it off again and held his arm in the sink until the bleeding subsided enough to put a bandage around it.

A long eerie silence fell upon them for minutes until Aaron moved to the cupboards, his back facing away from Jackson, his face contorted as the lump in his throat threatened him with tears. No! He didn't want tears! He didn't want anything. He battled the lump and it took several minutes as he unwrapped the bandage for it to go.

Once it was around his arm, he turned and walked out and along to the stairs. Jackson wiped his tears away and got up and followed him up to their bedroom. Aaron turned to close the door but Jackson was in his way, he held out his hand. Jackson knew not too push it and he lowered his head and walked back downstairs, he walked into the kitchen and cleared the table of Aaron's blood. Then he walked to the couch and lay down, but he knew he wouldn't sleep that night. All he could think about was his husband, his un-Aaron like reaction and where they'd go from there.

The following morning, Hazel came down the stairs seeing her son dressed in the same clothes he was the previous night. "Someone got back late..."

"Leave it mum"

"Ooo hung-over are we?"

"No!" he snapped. "I said leave it"

Hazel sighed and wandered into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

Moments later Aaron made an appearance and Jackson turned quickly hoping to expect something but he didn't get what he wanted, why would he? He sighed silently as Aaron wandered to the kitchen table and sat down. Jackson looked at him; he was so tired. He'd been up all night too.

"What happened to your arm love?" Hazel asked but Aaron was in his own world again. When he didn't reply she didn't bother continuing her question.

They sat at the table together, Jackson thought better of sitting next to him. Hazel sensed the atmosphere and she stayed quiet too as they ate breakfast. Jackson's phone vibrated on the table and everyone's eyes looked at it. Aaron could see it was an unknown number again; he rolled his eyes and got up; having eaten hardly any of his breakfast Hazel had made for him, he grabbed his jacket and left the house, despite not being dressed in his usual work attire but instead black jeans and a white t-shirt.

Aaron arrived into work, blanking Amy unintentionally as he walked through the main reception and up to his office, he ignored the girls too and slammed his door – they got the message. However Louise wasn't like them, she knew Aaron better than anyone there so she made her way to his office and barged in. "You okay?" she asked.

Aaron was staring down at the file on the floor. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he let out a breath slowly.

Louise frowned. "Aaron...?"

Aaron looked at her. "Please...just...leave it yeah?"

Louise nodded reluctantly. "Alright...you know where I' am"

Aaron nodded and she left his office.

Aaron managed to do a little bit of work but his attention was diverted elsewhere obviously. It was lunch time before he knew it so he made his way to the canteen and grabbed a sandwich from the counter, grabbed a drink and put it on his tray and sat in the corner by one of the windows, it was busy but not many people stayed there to eat – Aaron didn't usually either but he just felt like it today.

Jack walked into the canteen but stopped as soon as he saw Aaron and he turned around and hoped he'd be able to leave without being seen.

"Jack!" he heard Aaron's voice. Things were going to get complicated. One thing he genuinely didn't want, in fact he'd gone out of his way to avoid Aaron all morning and now in the canteen of all places there he was.

Jack turned around, smiled and walked over to him. "What's up?"

"I need a talk..." he asked, a sad look on his face.

Jack swallowed hard and nodded, he sat down seconds later. "Sure..."

"Has Jackson ever said anything about another man?" it made him sick to even ask that question.

*Oh God!* he thought, and he shook his head. "No, not since I started working with him...why?"

Aaron sighed, changing his mind about this talk. "Just wondering"

Jack sighed. "Aaron? Has Jackson hurt you? You're arm..."

Aaron's eyes widened. "No, no...I di- I'm clumsy that's all..." he lied, and the actual answer to that question was yes. Jackson had hurt him, however mentally, not physically.

"Ah ok...well I better go...he's not giving me long for lunch so I uh..." he motioned to the door.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, sure..." he told him and watched him leave, he pushed his uneaten sandwich away and turned and looked out of the window.

Jack returned to the building office, people were around but far away from the office and he walked in on Jackson crying.

Jackson turned to him quickly, stopping himself. "Good lunch?" Jackson asked as he sat himself on the edge of the desk.

"I didn't eat...not as hungry as I thought..."

Jackson nodded as Jack walked in front of him. "What we did last night...can't happen again...it can't because I showed Aaron your text, he doesn't know it's you because i didn't save your number..."

Jack sighed.

"I had too jack because I love him I do"

"But what we had last night..."

"Was just sex Jack" Jackson told him, looking him in the eye.

Jack shook his head. "I find that hard to believe, the way we...you were with me...that wasn't just sex" he defended as he walked closer to him.

Jackson started to cry again. "I've messed it up now...it was always Aaron well mostly him who did stuff then we argued but me? I did this...he'll never forgive me...he didn't have a reaction, he hasn't even spoken to me...that's not like him..."

"Because he's changed?" Jack asked.

"No...No he hasn't...he's still Aaron..."

Jack reached for Jackson's face and made him look up at him. "I can't ignore what happened last night, you can't either, there's something there..."

"Is there?"

"Yeah, you take my breath away Jackson; you can't say you don't feel the same because I saw it"

Jackson couldn't take this, there was some kind of feelings inside for Jack, but he loved Aaron. "I can't take this"

"Hey..." Jack stepped forward and hugged him. "I know it's wrong...I like Aaron I do...but...I _like _you..." Jackson looked up at this point and Jack kissed him and Jackson struggled with his emotions as their lips locked. He didn't push him away. As they kissed Jack began to lift Jackson's dusty, work worn t-shirt up, and ran his hands up along his bridged abs then to the button on his combats. Jackson breathed heavily in reaction as they kissed passionately.

They both stood frozen a few minutes later when there was a knock at the door. They rushed around quickly and Jackson adjusted himself and sat at his desk while Jack sat at the other and pretended to be working on some building plans. "Come In" Jackson finally called out.

The door opened and Aaron walked in. "Sorry...I had my music on..." he held up his earphones that were thankfully at hand.

Aaron nodded. "Give us a minute?" he looked at Jack.

Jack quickly got up from the desk and left them to it.

Jackson's heart was beating so fast, he was sure Aaron could hear it. "You okay?" Jackson asked.

"Bit of a stupid question isn't it?" Aaron asked as he walked to the chair Jack was sat in and sat down himself.

There was silence for a minute before Aaron spoke again. "I know why you did it...and like everything it was my fault, I pushed you away and because you weren't getting anything from us being together you found someone else where..."

"It wasn't inten-"

"I'm talking." Aaron said bluntly, interrupting Jackson.

"Alright..." Jackson replied. He would listen.

"I didn't tell you because I was already a burden to you...not as much as I will be from now on, and because of that secret I was the way I was, I did it for you if that makes any kind of sense at all..." Aaron was playing with the ring on his finger, looking down at it as he spoke. "Now I realise what kind of stupid mistake that was, like always..." he chuckled and looked up at Jackson with tears in his eyes. "...Last minute..." he smiled at Jackson. "I know I never told you I loved you until it was too late. At the time but I guess the feelings I had right at the beginning were love, so I always have loved you, and I always will" he kept his eyes on him. "You had sex with another man, that's my doing...and it's just sex..." he shrugged. "I dunno how long it's been going on or if there's feeling in it...I don't want to know...but yeah it's just sex..." he pulled his ring off his finger.

Jackson's heart sank as Aaron stood up and walked to him. "I'm not doing this because of what you did Jackson. I'm doing this because I won't put you through it all again..." he leaned down and kissed Jackson's forehead.

Jackson couldn't find any words; tears just ran down his face, he was in shock.

"I have loved being married to you, the most amazing man in the world" Aaron sobbed. "But I won't hurt you again, I can't...I' am so sorry but I need to say thankyou to you aswell, for everything" he wiped his eyes. "Whoever that guy is...he's a very lucky man, I love you Jackson" he lifted Jackson's hand and placed his wedding ring on his palm and turned and left, crying as he did.

TBC...


	28. Fix You

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"Fix You"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on the same day as **_Crashing Down_

# I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

_**-Our love, his trust-**_

_**I might aswell take a gun**_

_**And put it to his head**_

_**Get it over with**_

_**I don't wanna do this anymore...**_

_-Rihanna – 'Unfaithful'-_

Aaron arrived back in Emmerdale after leaving Jackson with his wedding ring, Aaron was in his own place in his mind; the good days that had now sadly long since passed, he loved it there, but as he approached Dale Head he came back to this world and walked inside and immediately ran upstairs to their bedroom, he grabbed his grey, blue rucksack that he'd had for years from the bottom of the wardrobe and began putting a few things in that he'd need.

As he packed some of his things, his mind reverted back to their wedding reception and he smiled to himself. "Yeah you and me we can ride on a star if you stay with me boy, we c-an ru-le the w-world..." Aaron remembered the words from a line in their first dance song and the more he sang it quietly and the more the emotions caught him off guard. He dropped his stuff and slowly cried but there was no noise, his face contorted, he tried to breath, the emotion severe, it was as if he was winded but then seconds later it came out loudly and with such force and power. It had been overdue for some time now and he fell to his knees and dug his forehead into the side of the mattress.

"Yeah coming!" Adam yelled from the back room and ran out and opened the back door, he stepped back in shock as Aaron had a rucksack over his shoulder, and his eyes were red from the tears that had ran down his face.

"Can I come in?" Aaron asked as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

*What the hell's happened?* was the first thing to come to mind for Adam and he nodded straight away. "Course mate, come on..." he told him and Aaron started walking in and Adam put his arm around his shoulders.

To which Aaron just broke down again. "I-I-I'm sorry" he cried.

Adam shook his head, it didn't matter, he didn't care that he was crying, he was concerned and worried and pulled him into a hug. "Come on mate you know better to say sorry...let's sit down...and you can tell me what's happened..."

Aaron nodded as he was led into the back room and sat down on the sofa.

"So? What was that about...?" Jack asked cheerfully as he stepped back into the office.

Something clicked, and his eyes had been opened. Jackson turned to face him and his expressions instantly switched to anger and he threw Aaron's wedding ring at him. "That!" he screamed. "That is what's wrong!"

Jack dodged whatever it was that Jackson had thrown, and then he turned and saw it on the floor and leaned down and picked it up. *Aaron's wedding ring* he surmised silently. "Ah...well he didn't seem to be making you happy anyway"

"Excuse me?" Jackson got up quickly and moved right into Jack's face. "I see exactly what you've been doing now, I mean how stupid am I?" he raged. "Whatever you think we had! You can forget it! Because I never felt anything, all I saw in you were the things I wasn't seeing or getting from Aaron! And that's that Jack!" Jackson stepped away. "He made me the happiest man in the world, he's the only one I've ever really loved, like really, we went through a horrible time, still are! And you prayed on that" Jackson pushed him into the wall.

Jack was stood with his head down. "I like you Jackson"

"Well you won't in a sec after I've smacked ya one..." he threatened.

Jack shrugged. "I still would" he replied quietly.

"I'm not interested, whatever this is; is done with, I' am going to get my husband back!" he made the point clear to Jack. "I love him and I don't care how long it takes! Get out of my sight!"

Jack was genuinely upset and he nodded his eyes full of tears. His methods were wrong but in a sad way that Jackson now realised when he looked at him that he did have feelings but Jackson wasn't interested. "Sorry..." he couldn't speak so his words came out in a whisper and he quickly left.

Jackson slammed the door shut behind him with force and sighed loudly, aggression in there too, he had to win his man back, and he didn't care what he'd have to do.

Adam had been brought up to speed and was in shock as Aaron was on the phone to Louise. "So..." Aaron let out a deep breath. "You saw Jack...leaving the office?"

_Yes, how many times Aaron! And I heard shouting, like really mad Jackson-like shouting, I've only ever heard that once and I never thought I'd hear it again...I think its Jack...I'm sorry love..._

Aaron shook his head. "No. No...Don't be..." Aaron told her. "I'll find out for sure soon enough, see ya" he hung up the phone.

"So I take it you told her too?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, she's close to me...and she knows like you all do when something's wrong..."

"Yeah but not lately" Adam said bluntly

"Well you've been busy getting ready for the baby..."

Adam nodded. "Still I'm your best mate though...oh..." he reached over to the table and grabbed some papers. "Chas was gunna give these to you when you came round or if she saw you first...whatever"

"Oh...right" Aaron leaned over and took the papers. "I know what this is..."

"Yeah?" Adam asked.

"Treatment information hopefully" he quickly scanned the sheets of paper. "In America..." he was surprised by that.

"Well anything's worth a try right?" Adam asked.

Aaron nodded. "Definitely...only problem is I'm going alone..."

Adam nodded sympathetically. "If either of us could come with you mate you know we would..."

Aaron nodded again. "I know, thanks mate...is it alright if I use the phone...Wanna sort this out..."

"Yeah sure mate, I'll be in the bar" he smiled and left him to it.

Hours later, Chas walked quietly into the living room after being told by Adam that Aaron was asleep on the couch and she had been brought up to date, she could kill Jackson, but what mattered now was her son. As soon as she saw him asleep she cried for him and she knelt down in front of him and rubbed his hands. "You can stay here as long as you want love" she whispered to which he began to come around and his eyes flickered open.

"Mum?" he asked groggily as he wiped his eyes.

"Yeah it's me love"

Aaron then reached out to her arms out and hugged her – he needed her.

"It's going to be okay love"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah..." he pulled away with a slight smile and he wiped his eyes quickly.

"Adam's told me...but he told me you called that hospital..."

"Yeah they were really great actually...I have a date for an evaluation...scans initially...then hopefully..."

Chas nodded. "I looked into that hospital some more and they're the best at this kind of stuff"

Aaron smiled. "Thankyou"

"You're welcome son" she looked at him with a loving gaze. "...You look run down"

Aaron chuckled. "Thanks...No...I know what you mean; I feel run down..."

"Go back to sleep kid"

"No mum I can't, I shouldn't have even come here..."

"Hey, none of that, you're my son, and you can be here anytime you want, you know that"

Aaron lowered his head and nodded. "Have you seen Jackson?" he asked.

"No but he's home...his cars outside Dale head"

"Right so...shouldn't be long before he comes then...I have to leave..."

"Why?" Chas frowned.

Aaron sat up. "Because the appointment is in two days, I've booked my flights, the hospital...they know I'm coming, I've told doctor and he's sending my old scans to them..." he shrugged. "See what happens..."

"I wish I could come with you"

Aaron nodded. "Me too...listen...don't be horrible to Jackson..."

"Excuse me!"

"Mum, just do it please...for me?"

"Alright" Chas nodded. "That can't be all your stuff?"

"No, but I'll buy a few things in the airport...then over there aswell, I'll call you as soon as I get there"

"When's your flight?"

"Eleven..." he looked at the clock as he told her, six hours to go. But he'd rather be at the airport waiting than facing Jackson.

Chas hugged him. "I love you so much"

Aaron smiled. "I love you too...oh and if he comes in, just tell him Louise is taking over for me while i'm gone, then when I'm back we'll sort out the business, the house...everything"

"You're dead set on this aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I gave my ring back because I didn't want to burden him anymore but it's not just that, I'm so mad I could kill someone, I'm hurt and he slept with someone else, him...my husband in bed..." he spat and shuddered. "I can't...its better this way..."

Chas understood. "I'll tell him"

Aaron stepped to the door. "Speak to you soon"

Chas watched him leave, although she had Adam and an unborn child on the way all of a sudden everything felt empty. It was as if he was never coming back.

Aaron stayed at the back of the pub; he rang for a taxi and just waited until it got there.

It was now half ten, Adam had gone up to bed only a few minutes ago but Chas stayed downstairs knowing she wouldn't be able to rest, her son would be on the plane right now, all by himself – that's what hurt her the most, the fact he was alone.

The door knocked and Chas turned to see Alicia popping her head through. "Sorry love, Jackson's here, I said it was alright..."

Chas sighed, but Alicia wasn't to know what was going on. "Yeah...sure..." she told him.

Alicia smiled. "I'll start getting ready for closing..." she left and then the door opened and Jackson walked in.

"I don't know how you dare even show your face here" Chas said angrily.

"I know Chas and I'm genuinely sorry, I 'am...and I need to make things right, I've been everywhere looking for him, this is the last place...please tell me he's here..." Jackson pleaded.

Chas laughed and turned around to him. "Well he's not Jackson..."

"Oh...Well then where is he?"

"What makes you think you deserve to know the answer to that?" Chas frowned.

"Because I'm his husband"

"Cheating husband yeah"

Jackson sighed. "I made a mistake, I've been so messed up lately, I saw Aaron in the guy and I missed the way Aaron was...it happened, I had sex with another man, it was wrong!" he raised his voice with his final word. "I know that, and I don't need you to remind me of that, I love your son Chas I always have and I always will for as long as I live!"

"Not good enough!" Chas snapped.

Jackson leaned against the wall. "What do you want me to do or say Chas? If I could go back to the night of the accident and stop this whole lot from happening I would. I know you blame me, I see it in your eyes every time I see you..." he held his hands up. "And that's fine because I blame myself; I hate myself for letting that crash happen"

Chas sighed. "No Jackson...it was an accident...I don't blame you, but I'll tell you something...I hate you for what you've done, he's a mess, everything, his slow decline, the secret he kept to spare you, and the cheap sordid one night stand has all got to him and he's gone...he's gone Jackson..."

Jackson shook his head. He couldn't just be gone.

Chas sighed, she'd tortured him enough, and she was sure Aaron would do that enough when and if he saw him again. "...Gone to America..."

Jackson shot a look at her. "Why?"

"To see if he can get treatment for his arms..."

"Tell me where Chas, please I'm begging you..."

"So you'll do anything will ya?"

Jackson nodded. "Too right, I've made a mess of all of this, I have to fix it...I love him, and all these years must count for something...I just want to tell him I love him, and he's all I want...he is...you have no idea how much I love your son"

Chas didn't speak for a few seconds. "I don't think any other man would have stood there and poured out his feelings for my son like you just have. But, Jackson...if I wasn't pregnant be sure I'd have killed you by now...oh and I'm not gunna make this easy for you either" she shook her head. "You want my Aaron back; you have to find him..."

Jackson nodded, he'd do anything.

Chas turned away. "Southern North America, the state of Georgia..."

*Oh bloody hell* Jackson thought instantly. "Thanks Chas, thankyou" he told her and ran out quickly to pack some things and to organise a flight out there.

Chas hoped she had done the right thing. Aaron didn't want to see him. Jackson was determined and would find him, and plus there wasn't many hospitals only for people with spinal cord injury and brain injury.

Across the North Atlantic Ocean, Aaron stepped off the plane and walked into the airport and he saw a huge sign on the wall, he stared at it as he walked passed. _**Welcome To Hartsfield-Jackson, Atlanta International Airport. **_

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Typical..." he said to himself as he made his way along to the queue waiting at customs...

TBC...


	29. An Understanding

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"An Understanding"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on ONE WEEK from **_Fix You_

# I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

_**-SHEPHERD CENTER, ATLANTA, USA-**_

Aaron had been in America for the past two weeks, he'd undergone scans, blood tests, everything they could possibly do, and it took until the first look at some new scans that they then made a decision to attempt to fix Aaron's arms and to further prevent degeneration in the future.

He waited a few days until his operation after being given confirmation of his surgery. The staff were friendly and very supportive. But sometimes they couldn't quite understand some things he was saying which always made him smile and then he had to repeat in proper English. It was okay though because he even had trouble aswell, and they were only American the way he went on about it was as if they were speaking another language entirely. But he was from Yorkshire, it was the only place he knew so obviously the way he spoke was normal, but not these nurses and doctors.

Aaron's operation had been done and was claimed to be a success from initial tests but Aaron was too tired to be excited over the news that he fell asleep when he was left alone.

Once Jackson arrived in the state of Georgia, a few days later, he paid for a room at the nearest hotel and searched online for hospitals dealing with people who had problems like and worse than Aaron's. Quite a few came up. He sighed when he saw the listing, but he'd travelled for a long time and was tired and crashed out on the bed.

The following day he called all the hospitals on the list, but they were unable to give any information away over the phone, husband or not; but Jackson understood, anyone could have said that. That's when he decided to go to these hospitals, and ask in person and demand if he had too.

The day didn't end with any success or hope for that matter, and he headed back to the hotel feeling flat, sure that Chas had sent him to the wrong state just to punish him. He went to sleep that night and cried, he missed Aaron and he needed to see him to tell him how he felt.

It was now Friday, he'd been there a few days, and the travelling took up most of the week, damned connecting flights. Jackson left the hotel with a fresh confidence; he was going to find him.

Aaron sat up in his bed, he was in quite a bit of pain, but he was told to expect it. He laughed at the TV, 'Good Morning America' was on and he found their shows quite amusing, but they didn't have anything on Jeremy Kyle. The nurse walked in and noted something down on the file at the end of his bed. "How does it feel? The nurse asked with a smile.

Aaron smiled, it was weird, they'd always felt heavy, and this was something new to him, despite it not being. "Good, amazing actually...thankyou"

The nurse smiled. "You're okay to move out of bed now if you want Aaron...no more bed baths this week for you"

Aaron chuckled. "Good, I've had enough of them to last a life-time" he told her.

"I can imagine, anyway I'll leave you too it" she told him and left but stopped when a rather fit looking young man in his late twenties stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry this is a private hospital unless you are a relative you can't be here." She explained bluntly.

Aaron turned his head and his heart sank *He's come all this way* that thought repeated in his mind several times, he couldn't believe it.

"I'm his husband" Jackson told her.

The nurse moved aside. "Apologies"

"It's fine" he replied as she left.

Jackson closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed."Before you say anything, I haven't come all this way for you to tell me to do one! I've looked in loads of hospitals, I'm tired, I've cried, I've hated myself...and I-I just love you Aaron"

"So..." Aaron swallowed hard. "Jack eh? Bet you loved that"

Jackson sighed and turned away.

"I hate you for what you've done"

"Good, let it out Aaron, I deserve it because I know for a fact your reason for giving me back your ring was a lie, and it was because of what I did"

"No, it wasn't I didn't want you stuck with me as a cripple again, but yeah I didn't get angry at you and by god I wish I had...and I made myself clear so I don't know why the hell your here..."

Jackson pulled a chair over to the bed quickly and sat down. "Because I'm your husband! I have to try and make things right between us"

"You should have thought about that before you stuck your..." he sighed. "In someone else"

"Aaron please, I was a mess, and Jack h-he reminded me of you...the way you used to be...I didn't sleep with him, in a way I was sleeping with a version of you that I fell in love with...because that's all I wanted you to be like...yourself. But you haven't been and it's all because of me, the accident...then none of this would have happened and you wouldn't be in here in this hospital getting your arms fixed"

Aaron scowled. "That's your explanation?" he spat. "He reminded you of me so oh what the hell I'll fuck him anyway, get my end away and feel a bit better about everything, put up with Aaron back at home but jump back in his bed whenever you wanted!"

Jackson shook his head frantically. "No! No...Aaron it was once, and we've kissed but I don't feel anything for him, in fact he knew about our situation and used it to get to me...he knew I wasn't myself and he played on it, I just realised it too late..." he sighed and wiped away his hidden tear that Aaron couldn't see.

"He did it on purpose?" Aaron simply asked.

Jackson nodded. "And when I realised I told him where to go, that I loved you and that I'd do anything...anything to get my husband back"

"He won't have liked that..." Aaron stupidly was coming around, he could feel it inside, but yet he maintained a stern, focussed on the wall expression.

"I don't care about him Aaron, he can think what he likes, all I care about is you, I know what I did was wrong and my explanations of it are no excuse but I just wanted to say how it was for me so then..." he shrugged. "Maybe you'd understand...but I don't mean understand" he sighed. "Just...I dunno..."

"Know?" Aaron asked.

Jackson nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well I do now so..." Aaron looked at him. "Can I have my ring?"

Jackson nodded and took it out of his pocket and handed it to him.

Aaron reached behind his neck and unpinned his St. Christopher's cross and put it in his hand then put the chain through the ring, then put his hands behind his head again, pinning it back around him.

Jackson was confused, at the moment he couldn't read Aaron, he deserved that though, and he'd asked for the ring back but not put it on his finger. Strange he thought but at least he knew he wasn't forgiven, in fact he was glad he wasn't because now he'd be able to prove to Aaron and show how much he loved him.

There was silence for a few minutes; Jackson was staring down at the floor with his arms on the bed. Aaron just watched him and reached out his hand and put it on his arms. "I can feel ya"

Jackson looked up at him lovingly. "I should hope so after how much this will have cost you"

Aaron couldn't help but chuckle as he nodded. "Yeah...worth it though" he took a breath. "Listen...Jackson...we're both to blame for where we are at the moment..._I_ got in your van five years ago and clashed with a train...angry because _you _said some horrible things, _you _found comfort in someone else's arms because _I _wouldn't let you in and pushed you away, so we're _both _to blame...we can't go back to how we were before not...not straight away...we have to both find what we fell in love with, with each other again...and if we can then I will promise you, things will be different, well.." he frowned. "Not different just back to the old days...and then I'll put my ring back on my finger..."

Jackson smiled and nodded as tears slid down his cheeks.

"I still can't believe you're here" Aaron told him.

"Why?" he smiled. "I love you...I had too...although your mum rightfully didn't make it easy, she only told me what state you came too...this one obviously but it was a nightmare finding you"

"I'm glad you came...I miss you" Aaron told him.

"I miss you too" Jackson told him, his big brown eyes shiny from his tears.

TBC...


	30. Heart To Heart

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"Heart To Heart"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on a few days from **_An Understanding_

# I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

Aaron and Jackson arrived back in Leeds Bradford Airport, they were tired after their flights but they were talking, every now and then awkwardness came upon them obviously for good reason. Aaron didn't know what he should do or say to Jackson and Jackson was the same.

On the flight back home, Aaron was wanting to sleep, under normal circumstances he would have rested on Jackson but this time he rested against the window, uncomfortable to say the least, but his heart warmed when Jackson had handed him a pillow. Jackson was certainly trying, Aaron felt and knew that.

Both men stood silently as they waited for their pick up – Cain. Aaron checked his phone and saw that Louise had been texting; he sighed and dialled her number, four rings passed then the call connected.

_About time! Right so I have news..._

"Oh hello to you too" Aaron smirked as he started pacing as he spoke. "Go on then" he told her.

_I walloped Jack across the face with the hardest slap I've ever given anyone...I didn't think you'd mind_

Aaron smirked. "Not at all, I'll give him worse than that though, don't doubt that..."

_Err are you being serious? You've just come back from the states after having an operation to fix yourself and the first thing you wanna do is punch someone I don't think so Aaron, sorry but I won't let you do it..._

Aaron sighed. "Alright, I'll get someone else too then, no skin of my nose"

Louise chuckled. _Yeah yeah, anyway the business has been doing fine you've got nothing to worry about on that front..._

"Good" he smiled. "You're a star but I need another favour...?"

_Course love what is it? _She replied willing.

"Me and Jackson have talked and we wanna take a couple of weeks off...try and sort things out, hold the fort?" he asked.

Louise sighed. _I've always liked Jackson Aaron but I think you're making a mistake...no he hasn't done it before but whats gunna stop him from doing it again?_

"I appreciate that you care but..." he looked at Jackson and made their distance greater before he continued on. "But I love him so much, I know he won't do it again because I'm gunna make him work for this...well I'm trying but every time he smiles, looks at me or hands me a pillow on the plane say...I wanna give in...This is really hard I just want him..."

_You have to be strong, get yourselves back to before the accident all those years ago then, then you can have him...if he wants you as much and loves you he'll do anything he can think of and he'll be patient and wait_

Aaron nodded and let out a breath. "I hear ya...I know it's just..."

_It's just nothing, behave yourself you, you know why you're doing this, just remember that...anyway I better go but to answer your question yes I'll run things till you get back, I hope things work out for ya _

"Thanks Lou...I'll make it up to ya, I'll be in touch..." seconds later the call ended and he turned back to Jackson, and smiled slightly.

Jackson smiled back, he wanted to say something regarding hitting Jack, not that he cared if he got hurt but more of the fact that Aaron might have, he thought best if he didn't but then wasn't sure because then he might think he didn't care.

Upon arriving back in Emmerdale, Aaron stopped outside the pub and looked at Jackson. "I-I'm just gunna pop in see my mum...will you take my bag?" he asked.

Jackson nodded. "Yeah course...I'll see you when you come back" he smiled.

Aaron nodded too. "Sure" then he turned around and headed into the pub, stopping and looking back at Jackson seeing him walking down the village, he smiled. He could cave any second but he just remembered why it was like this.

He walked in the pub, it was quite busy and Diane's face lit up when she saw him, he put his index finger to his mouth and quickly walked up to the bar. "Where is she?" he asked with a smirk.

"In the back love, she's gunna be so thrilled!"

Aaron grinned and ran round the bar and through into the back, he stopped when the door was ajar, he placed one of his arms through, knocked on the door to grab her attention and playfully made jazz hands.

Chas spun to see what the knock was and saw a hand waving at him, she let out a laugh, she knew it was her son straight away and she ran to the door but he opened the door and walked into the room before she was able to pull it open to greet him. She quickly grabbed him into a hug. "God I've missed you! It worked then?" she said eagerly.

Aaron nodded as she pulled away. "Yep, it hurt after a while but they were really nice and supportive"

Chas smiled. "I'm so happy for you love...so..." she walked to the kitchen to add another cup beside hers just as the kettle clicked off. "What's happening between you and Jackson?"

Aaron sighed and threw himself on the sofa. "We...talked, what happened is both our faults...we know that, we're gunna see how things go...oh and harsh what you did to Jackson but I loved it..."

Chas smirked. "How did it feel when you saw he'd travelled all that way?" she asked.

"I couldn't believe it..." he breathed.

"What really?" Jackson asked, shocked.

"Yes of course love, I already mentioned it to Bob anticipating this anyway...you were so stupid! But I'm glad you're gunna both give it a go...so you need privacy and me being here won't help things..."

Jackson smiled. "Thankyou"

Hazel hugged him. "You're welcome...so I'm just on the other end of the phone or at Bobs if you need me" she told him as she picked up her bag.

Jackson nodded. "I'll see you soon"

Hazel nodded and opened the door, smiled at her son and left.

It was almost eight now, they'd gotten back to the village four hours ago, Jackson was sat in the dark living room of his and Aaron's house; the only light came from the lamp in the far corner of the room. He'd been crying, sitting in the dark, alone was the first proper time he'd had chance to reflect, and it all came back; he knew how much he'd have to work to get Aaron back, but the fact that he'd been so stupid hurt even himself. Sleeping with another man while been married with the love of his life would have been unthinkable before the deed had been done, but it had and it killed him; what he'd done to them, but Aaron in particularly.

The front door opened and Jackson didn't turn around. Aaron frowned as soon as he walked in, he turned and closed and locked the door. He stepped further into the room slowly. "Jackson..." he spoke quietly.

Jackson quickly looked at him then turned back and wiped his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked with a frown.

Jackson stood up quickly, acting as if he hadn't been upset. "Nothing" he flashed a smile.

Aaron sighed and stepped over to him.

"No really Aaron...I'm alright..." he said as he walked to the kitchen. "Hungry? I know I 'am, Takeaway?" Jackson asked quickly.

"Uh yeah..." he watched him carefully, he could see through the happy-ish pretence. He walked round the sofa and sat down. "My mum's over the moon for me..." he smiled as he told him.

"So am I" Jackson replied from the kitchen.

"Yeah..." Aaron replied in a whisper.

Jackson was digging around the drawers for the takeaway menu. His anger rose when he couldn't find it and he slammed the drawer and placed his hands on the edge of the bench and lowered his head as he sobbed again quietly, but the slam of the drawer was enough to get Aaron's attention.

Aaron stood a few metres from him, seemingly watching a breakdown, he wanted to cry too, to hold him, and he felt horrible because he didn't know if he should.

Aaron looked away then back at his husband he made a decision and then reached out and placed his hand over his. "Hey..." his whispery amazing voice caused Jackson to cry more.

Jackson shook his head; his shoulders jerked up and down at the enormity and power of his releasing emotions.

"Hey come on..." Aaron soothed.

"I'm so sorry" his cry was long, painful and raw.

Aaron flicked away his tears with his finger, and then grabbed Jackson's other hand and pulled him to make him look at him. "I know you are" he didn't care that Jackson could see that he'd cried too, he wasn't going to play the hard man through this because it was emotional. This was their marriage and love on the line. If he had to allow his emotions out to let Jackson know he cared still and always would then he'd cry, despite the nature of their relationship at the moment.

"It will n-never happen again" Jackson sobbed more. Aaron had never seen him this bad before, maybe after the train crash but not like this, this was different, he was sobbing uncontrollably.

Aaron nodded.

"I've betrayed you" Jackson seemed to calm down as he took long deep breaths.

"Yeah" Aaron nodded. "But I can forgive...and I hope you can forgive me too" Aaron's eyes were full as he looked into his husbands chocolate brown eyes.

Jackson nodded. "I understand why you never told me, you should have but it doesn't matter...I love you so, so much that it hurts, especially now because I want you back properly...not this awkwardness...it's like we're dating again..." he rubbed his eyes.

"You have to forgive yourself Jackson"

Jackson shook his head slowly as he looked down at the floor. "I can't, I've done the worst thing in the world, I've hurt you and I should pay for that"

"You are Jackson, you have...I never thought in a million years you'd traipse across the world and search an entire American state to find me! I-I-" Aaron sighed. He wasn't going to cave! But this was Jackson he was talking to, the man who was his first and only ever love, the man who wrapped his arms around him every night to reassure him he was going to be okay, the man who told him he loved him several times each day, and the man who made love with him with such love and passion, the man who would do anything for him, the man who had stuck by him through all the crap he threw at him. Aaron longed to feel his body against his once again. "I fell in love with you all over again..." he reached up and placed his hand on Jackson's face. "Did it mean anything Jackson?" he asked, he wanted to know.

Jackson shook his head quickly. "No Aaron, it never meant a thing, I promise you."

Aaron nodded. "It hurts so much to imagine you and someone else having sex when you should only be doing that to me..." he breathed. "But...I can get over it...It was my fault too...I love you so much..."

Jackson nodded. "I love you too" he told him quietly just standing listening.

Aaron smiled and wiped his eyes. "So...anyway...the numbers in my phone...margherita or one of them raging hot ones you like?" Aaron scrunched his face at the last one.

Jackson chuckled. "You pick" he smiled adoringly at him.

"Pepperoni" Aaron declared as he sauntered back into the living room followed by Jackson.

"Not one of the options you said...typical of you that" Jackson smirked.

Aaron nodded. "I know..." he sighed. "Jackson..."

He nodded as he sat down on the other end of the sofa. "Yeah?"

"Tonight...erm...do you wanna stay with me in bed? I don't wanna do it yet...but I just wanna cuddle..."

Jackson smiled and nodded. "I want that so much"

"Me too...Oh and if we're sleeping in the same bed, why you way over there?"

Jackson shyly shrugged. "I didn't wanna push it"

Aaron could understand how Jackson felt but he felt it was his job to help Jackson forgive himself. "We're still going slow...but I'm not saying we can't be close...I know it's different to what I said in the hospital but I realise how sorry you actually are...and I'm not risking pushing you away again, like I said I love you"

Jackson nodded. "Thankyou...it means a lot you know...I don't deserve it bu-"

"Shush" he told him as he patted the sofa right beside him. "And get over here..."

Jackson moved over and sat right next to him but his body was tense and Aaron felt that and put his arm around his shoulders and he felt him relax, Jackson then slowly rested his head against Aaron's shoulders, he closed his eyes as he listened to his husband breathing then speaking to the takeaway guy as he ordered their food.

Jackson knew he still had a lot of making up to do; it would start again first thing the next day.

TBC...


	31. Getting Something Back

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"Getting Something Back"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on the next day from **_Heart To Heart_

# I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

Aaron woke up and couldn't feel Jackson's warm strong chest against his back; and his stubble against his shoulder or his breath against his neck. He opened his eyes and he wasn't there but he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and the strong smell of a full English wafted up the stairs; he closed his eyes again he was so tired.

Jackson pushed the bedroom door open with his foot carrying a tray with their breakfasts on it. He smiled as he looked at his sleeping husband, but he realised he'd just woken up when his eyes flickered open again. Aaron smiled at him; it warmed his heart so much.

"Hey" Jackson said softly.

"Hey" Aaron's voice was hoarse from only just waking. "So...breakfast in bed eh?"

Jackson nodded and walked round to his side, he placed the tray on the bed as he got back in and pulled the duvet up to cover his legs. He turned and looked to Aaron. "I just thought it might be nice...I haven't done this in forever"

Aaron smiled. "Come on then..." he said as he leaned into him and Jackson wrapped his arm around him. "What we got?" he asked although he was looking right at it.

Jackson smirked and picked up a rasher of bacon and held it for him to take a bite but he took the whole lot and sat up again. "Mmmm" he mumbled. "But I'm not having that banana" he spoke with his mouthful.

Jackson could barely understand and he laughed. "Ya what?"

Aaron swallowed the bacon. "I said I'm not having the banana" he looked at him lovingly; he couldn't not.

"But it's healthy...five a day and all that"

Aaron frowned at him with a smirk spread across his lips. "Na-uh..."

Jackson chuckled. "Wouldn't make a difference I suppose...this breakfast is so bad..."

"But so nice..." Aaron added. "So...I'll take mine..." he reached over and took his plate and cutlery. "Thankyou" he smiled at Jackson.

"You're welcome" Jackson smiled slightly as he spoke.

A while later Aaron was sat outside at the back door having a smoke. "Bad for you that" Cain stated as he seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Ya what? Oh...yeah well..." he smiled.

"Putting him through his paces are ya?" Cain asked.

"No...Cain I'm not...we're just going slow you know..."

Cain sighed and joined him on the step. "I can tell when something's bothering you"

Aaron looked at his uncle and shrugged. "I'm okay, it's just...so much has changed I just wish I could go back..."

Cain nodded. "But you can't kid..."

Aaron blew out a ring of smoke and sighed. "I know that"

"I've gotta get back to work but chin up lad"

Aaron nodded and smiled as Cain stood up.

Jackson heard their conversation on the other side of the door. Aaron was just being strong and brave in front of him. He sighed and walked back to the kitchen.

But Aaron didn't have any intentions of going back inside yet.

A further ten minutes passed until Jackson decided to open the door, his husband was still sat on the step. "Aaron..."

Aaron jumped, he'd been so deep in thought he hadn't heard the door. "Yeah..." he turned to look at him.

"You alright?" Jackson wondered.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking"

"What about?" Jackson asked as he stepped outside and joined him on the step.

"Us" he smiled "I wanna go for a drive...will you come with me?"

Jackson nodded "Course I do."

Aaron was back to driving now it felt weird, but Jackson was there, he felt safe, nothing could go wrong.

Jackson frowned as he watched the scenery around them, he began to get uncomfortable. This was familiar, but different in the daylight. He began to panic slightly, hiding it as best as he could.

Aaron flicked on the indicator and he pulled up at the side of the road and got out of the car, he shut the door and walked to the front of the car and sat on the bonnet, his hands in his pockets.

Jackson quickly got out. "Aaron, I can't do this...why did you bring us here?" He could see the level crossing lights from where he stood, and that's what Aaron was staring at too. It brought back traumatic memories.

"This is where it all went wrong" Aaron spoke quietly as the car radio was still playing.

"I know but you're fine now, well again..." he stood in front of him. "You don't need to see that again...Aaron please...come on..."

"It took something from me Jackson and I don't mean my movement and feeling I mean in here..." he patted his chest. "It took you away"

Jackson lowered his head "I'm always here Aaron, I'm never going away, I'm never going to look at another man in that way again...I never thought I would unt-" he sighed realising what he was saying.

"Exactly...until I was shutting you out..."

"You can let me back in can't you?"

Aaron didn't react but then a few seconds later he nodded. "Yeah, I just needed to come back...I don't know why" he shrugged and lifted himself off the bonnet and slowly walked back to the driver's side.

Jackson reached out and grabbed him by the arm and Aaron spun around into his husbands arms. "Jackson?"Aaron asked breathlessly.

Jackson's heart was beating so fast and he leaned in quickly and kissed him with such passion as their tongues connected. _Today this could be the greatest day of our lives... _the song fired up on the radio; it was like a scene from a movie. Their embrace lasted several seconds until they both needed air. Both men breathed heavily. "Wow..." Aaron whispered as he looked into Jackson's eyes.

Jackson rested his forehead against Aaron's. "I'm never going to hurt you again, you're the only one for me Aaron, I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you in Bar West sitting alone at a table drinking your pint with that disgusted look on your face because it was a gay bar"

Aaron chuckled.

"And I'll never stop loving you, I made a mistake, one stupid hurtful mistake that I'll regret for the rest of my life but I wanna make us work...I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I can't imagine life without you"

"You won't have too" Aaron smiled.

"I fancy watching a films all day" Aaron stated as he pulled up outside Dale head.

"Sounds good to me, what ya fancying?" Jackson asked as they got out the car.

"Hmm...I dunno but something with Justin Timberlake in will do me fine"

Jackson chuckled. "You perv"

Aaron grinned. "I know..." he said as he followed Jackson into the house "Come here." He told him.

Jackson stopped and turned around and was greeting by a forceful kiss, Jackson kissed back quickly, he wrapped his arms around Aaron and let his hands roam from the back of his neck to the base of it.

Aaron moved as they kissed but their kiss remained and he lowered Jackson down onto the sofa, both men were breathing heavy lost in their love. Aaron was on top of his husband and he kissed Jacksons neck and bit gently, then kissed along his stubbly jaw line and then onto his lips again. Jackson groaned in pleasure, he missed this. Aaron sat up and placed his hands at the bottom of his t-shirt ready to take it off.

Jackson placed his hands over Aaron's. "Wait...Aaron...Are you sure?" he asked and Aaron nodded in response. "I'm ready Jackson"

Jackson nodded and lifted himself up and removed Aaron's top for him and Aaron leaned back as Jackson kissed all over his chest.

Aaron had really missed the intimacy that he and Jackson shared a lot, now he decided it was time to let it happen again, and he was confident it was the right decision to make.

TBC...


	32. An Opportunity Knocks

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"An Opportunity Knocks"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on two weeks after **_Getting Something Back_

# I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

"Excited?" Jackson asked Aaron as he watched his husband getting back into his suit.

Aaron smirked and turned to him. "God yeah bit nervous about this meeting though...Louise hasn't given me any info, although she did say it would be right up my street"

"Mysterious..." Jackson replied as Aaron was done getting ready.

Aaron turned and walked into his husbands arms.

"I'm nervous for today..." Jackson admitted.

Aaron nodded. "Don't be...we're fine and if we see him we'll ignore him"

Jackson nodded. "Alright..." he breathed. "Let's go before we're late"

Jackson and Aaron arrived at LMCS less than half an hour later and went their separate ways, Aaron stood outside the conference room, he was nervous, this wasn't scheduled at all and he had no idea what it was about. He opened the door and walked in with a smile.

A woman in a suit greeted him with a smile as she stood and she held out her hand. "I'm Marie Davies...medical co-ordinator from Hotten council..."

"Oh" Aaron was surprised. "Nice to meet you, I'm Aaron Livesy, I co-own this place with my husband"

"Ohh I know who you are Mr. Livesy" she said cheerily. "Heard a lot about you"

Aaron sat opposite her. "Really?"

Marie nodded. "You were hit by a train, survived it, unable to move or feel for months until a miracle occurred but then you had a slow decline in your health...and you had to travel all the way to the United States to get healed..."

Aaron nodded; it was frightening how much she knew but whatever she was here for her abilities in research was top notch.

"Well several charities for spinal injuries from the UK, Europe have heard of your case and have asked me to approach you, knowing the profession you're in we hope you agree..."

"Agree to what?" Aaron frowned.

"We want your company to build a private up to date hospital only specialising in spinal injuries and also facilities to help with aftercare for patients dealing with quadriplegia and hopefully aftercare for recovering quadriplegics..."

Aaron sighed, it was a big undertaking.

"Alright...what if you hadn't of had the money to travel all the way to America for treatment...?"

"I would be in a wheelchair by now..." Aaron replied, looking right at her.

"We want to give people who are going through what you did the opportunity for private treatment...here in the UK...with highly trained surgeons, doctors and an after care team with years of experience behind them...this company is great at what it does...your case has inspired all of those charities to write to me and to ask you personally...they're even going to fund the build..."

Aaron sat forward; his arms leaning against the large meeting table. "I want to help, I do...I know what I went through and it was the worst time of my life, I nearly did something that now...I'm not proud of and I don't want people to even think that's an option...because it isn't..." he stopped for a few seconds.

The look on Marie's face told him that she gathered what he was talking about.

"I want people who are like how I was to be able to enjoy life, whether it's their entire body from the neck down not functioning, or just their arms, legs or even both...I want this hospital to be more than just a hospital..."

Marie nodded. "I'm listening..."

"I want it to fund days out for all these people...events, meetings, counselling..."

Marie smiled. "I'll sort it..."

Aaron nodded. "Before we sign, I'd like to consult my husband on this...he heads up the construction side anyway and I need his opinion..."

Marie nodded and she rummaged through her bag and placed a file on the table. "Of course, take this, it's a portfolio for the project...blueprints for the build are in their too and all information on what this hospital hopes to achieve are in their too, aswell as my contact details for when you decide" she smiled and stood up.

Aaron did too and held out his hand. "Thankyou Marie...I've always had in the back of my mind that I've wanted to help people in the same boat but never really knew what to do...I mean I've donated to charities but this is different and I'll be happy to help...as soon as I've spoken to my husband"

Marie nodded as she shook his hand. "I hope to hear from you soon..." she said before walking around the desk.

Aaron held open the door for her and she walked off.

Aaron and Jackson were stood with Louise in the canteen holding their trays with their lunches on and they slowly made their way to a table, Louise wasn't very impressed with Jackson still but they were all friends so she'd try for Aaron.

"Alright guys...Jackson" came the voice of Jack.

Aaron literally saw red as the nasty so and so walked by. "Aaron..." Jackson said in a tone of warning.

Aaron didn't even hear his husband because of the intensity of his anger and in a split second he threw his tray at Jack, his meal and hot drink covering Jack. Then Aaron walked towards him and landed him the hardest punch he could give.

Jack felt the pain and leaned back almost on a table.

"Didn't think I knew did ya?" Aaron spat.

Jack looked passed him to Jackson and Louise and then he shook his head.

"Well I do and I swear to god I'd love to knock you on your arse and fire you but I can't!" Aaron yelled. "One wrong move and you'll be out of here! Oh and we managed to get our marriage back on track so if you dare!" Aaron was raging, his eyes big, and the veins in his neck bulged out, he was furious.

Jackson and Louise stood still. "W-What do we do?" Louise asked.

Jackson just shook his head; his hand was up by his mouth as he'd covered it at his initial outburst. "Just let him get on with it..."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I'am...you don't go anywhere near him when he's like that..."

"I won't..." Jack replied, his voice shaky.

"Good" Aaron smiled and let him go. "Oh and for everyone's information, that was personal..."

"I deserved that..." Jack sighed as he straightened himself up. "I'm sorry Aaron" he apologised.

"I don't care...just do one" Aaron said quietly and continued on his way and sat down at a free table.

Everyone sitting in the canteen were quiet and looking at their boss, but quickly realised they should carry on their conversations or whatever they were doing.

Jackson cleaned up the mess quickly and got him some more dinner and some ice. "You alright love?" Louise asked as she sat beside him.

Aaron nodded, breathing hard as he attempted to calm down. He looked up at Jackson who put down a fresh meal and the ice in front of him.

"You've been waiting to do that haven't ya?" Jackson asked.

"Oh yes! And I loved every second of it"

"I'm glad you let it out babe but...your hand...come on...it might be fixed but you have to be careful"

Aaron sighed and grabbed the bag of ice and placed it on his knuckles. "Yeah...you're right..."

After work the boys decided to go to bar west just like the good old days, they were sat at their table. "I love this table" Aaron winked.

"Me too" Jackson smirked. "Oh and you were sat right over there when I first asked you for a game of pool"

Aaron looked over at the table and smiled. "I remember...so anyway...what do you think to the project?" he asked.

"It's doable..." Jackson told him. "For a great cause...I think you should tell them we'll do it"

Aaron grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah" Jackson nodded. "There's plenty of people out there exactly like the way you were...they can benefit from having a specialised hospital...yeah some might have to travel a few hours but it beats America eh?"

Aaron slowly nodded. "Yes you're right...I'll call her in the morning"

Jackson smiled and leaned in and kissed his husband. "How's the hand?"

Aaron shrugged. "Sore"

"You're an idiot" Jackson proclaimed with a smirk before kissing him passionately once again.

TBC...


	33. Stranded

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"Stranded"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on one month after **_An Opportunity Knocks_

# I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

~ Hey guys just to let you know before you start reading...there's a section of this chapter that I've never ever written about before you'll see when you get to it...so I apologise if it's not in depth as it maybe should be.

...

"Mmm Looking good Mr Livesy" Aaron commented on his husbands appearance.

Jackson laughed and looked at himself "It's only my building gear nothing special"

"But you look so damn good in it" Aaron pulled Jackson into a hug and kissed him.

Jackson pulled away because he was late for another long day of work and a few meetings to go over the progress of the hospital. "Aaron, I promise you I won't talk to Jack at all, I'll ignore him if he comes close to me, I promise you. Nothing will-"

Aaron placed his hands on Jacksons face "It's okay...I took him off construction and back to the service centre, I know you'll still see him but...I trust you Jackson"

Jackson's eyes filled; those words meant so much to him after everything they'd been through. On that note Jackson left the house "Love you Aaron" he shouted as he was going through the door.

...

Aaron picked up his mobile ready to dial Louise to keep an eye on things, to make sure Jack didn't go anywhere near Jackson but he thought twice about it *No trust him Aaron* he spoke to himself.

The next minute the house phone rang, he shook himself out of his thoughts "Hello" He answered

"Hi Love" Chas spoke on the other end. "Can I ask a huge favour son?" she said in a high pitched voice

"What is it?" Aaron asked.

"I need to go baby shopping! Adams busy at the farm today, Cain's being Cain, so I thought I'd ring my son, see if he wants to give his mum a lift?"

Aaron scowled toward the phone "Last choice then eh?" he scoffed

"No not at all son, you're just the big business man these days" she told him and they both laughed "I'll buy you lunch?" she pleaded

"No mum it's alright I'll get it, I'll be round in half hour, just gonna have a shower"

Chas smiled "See you soon son." She told him and they both hung up.

...

Aaron pulled up outside the front of the woolpack in his Mercedes sports car, the colour was a metallic blue, very, very shiny, top of the range. He treated himself when the business made their first million; he bought it as an incentive that he would get better someday and be able to drive it, until now the car remained behind the garage. He got out of the car and leaned against it with his arms folded, with a smug expression on his face; he beeped the horn so Chas would knew he was ready.

Chas came out carrying a holdall, to which Aaron scowled out and unfolded one arm pointing at it "Er whats with the bag?"

Chas stood still and looked down at her stomach "Why do you think son?" She asked sarcastically

"Ahh...Alright alright give it here" he said with a sigh.

Chas laughed as she handed over the bag "I have to have it with me at all times, you never know when the trap door will open"

Aaron scrunched up his face "Too much information mum" he then chucked the bag in the boot and walked round to open the passenger door so his mum could get in, he then walked round and got in himself.

...

"All the lads have headed out to site now" Louise stated bluntly as she quickly went to leave his office.

"Louise wait" Jackson pleaded.

Louise didn't want anything to do with him other than what she had too; she turned round and raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement

"Lou, listen I know you're close to Aaron and aren't my biggest fan right now"

"Understatement" she jibed

"No one hates me as much as I hate myself for what I did, but I want you to know that it's the end of it. I love Aaron with every inch of my body and I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing him that, I hope one day you can forgive me for whats happened"

Louise lowered her head "One more wrong move and your balls are mine" she smirked and left him too it, but he left a few minutes later to join the rest of the lads on site; they had a long, long day ahead. Like all days lately.

...

Aaron was wandering through town, side by side with his mum, and he was holding all of the bags, they were heavy and he kept frowning at her. "That dinner has weighed me down enough and now you are with your bags...why you got all pink stuff anyway? What if it's a boy?"

"God help me if it is..." she smirked. "Only kidding...I dunno it feels different than when I was carrying you that's all..."

"Well all I'll say is that I hope you keep the receipts and have done for everything else you've bought" he chuckled.

"Oh I have" she told him as they walked past the shops.

Aaron's lip curled as he wanted to ask something. "Was it like this when you were pregnant with me?" he asked curiously.

Chas grinned and linked her arm with his as they walked. "Yes it was, although...I bought more than all of this, and the stuff I have back at the pub..."

Aaron frowned. "Why?"

"Because you were my first child I panicked and didn't know what to do, how much to get, what to get, it was a nightmare so I went crazy...Gordon wasn't too impressed though...ahh well never mind" she smiled. "You are my boy always have been despite everything and always will be no matter what" she smiled and looked him in those amazing blue eyes of his.

Aaron smiled.

"I have bought blue and neutral coloured things too just incase it's a boy..."

Aaron smirked. "I hope it is..."

"Really?" Chas was surprised.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah...a little brother" he replied with a smile.

"Aww, what you like ya softie" she chuckled as she ruffled his short black hair.

Aaron laughed and pulled away. "Get off! So are you done now?"

"Yes I 'am" she sighed, she was tired. "Let's get back" she smiled.

...

Aaron was driving along, and mother and son stayed silent pretty much most of the way home. But the silence was breached. "OH MY GOD!" she said with a raised voice and looked down at the wet seat beneath her.

Aaron frowned and shot his head towards her quickly. "What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"My waters...they've broke!" Chas exclaimed.

"You are having a laugh!" Aaron looked back to the road and the car jerked and slowed down.

"Does it look like I'm laughing!" she told him. Then her worry deepened. "What...What's going on?"

Aaron shook his head in disbelief. "I dunno...hang on...gimme a sec..." he could feel the car had lost power and his petrol light flashed constantly, signalling empty. He turned the key several times to no avail.

"This is a new car!" Chas panicked.

"It was at the time!" he said with a sigh. "And it's been stood for a long time doing nothing at the garage! I'm sorry mum..." he dropped his head onto the steering wheel.

Chas sighed. "It's alright..."

"I've gotta get you to hospital..." Aaron told her as he raised his head again and looked out of his window and saw it beginning to pour with rain. The car was stopped at the side of the road; the hazard lights flashing to show other drivers they were there; it certainly helped in the weather that was coming down on them too. He took his phone and threw it on the dashboard in anger as it had no signal.

"You're joking me?" Chas now asked.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Aaron asked his panic obvious.

"R-Right...you need to help me into the back..."

Aaron nodded and quickly unbuckled his belt and got out of the car, he was drenched from the rain within seconds of just running round to the passenger side. He opened her side, helped her out, then opened the back door and helped her get in.

Aaron breathed fast. "I think I've got a blanket and stuff in the back...Jackson thought it might help in a situation like this..."

Chas nodded as she breathed, her baby was coming. "It will help..." she smiled to try and ease him.

Aaron rushed to the boot and pulled out Jackson's make-shift emergency kit. He shook his head in surprise. *Always the sensible one* he thought, his mum was now resting up against the back passenger door on the other side. Aaron leaned inside the car as far as he could and quickly rummaged through it, throwing things aside he thought she didn't need.

"No! No...The pillow...oooooo" she winced and began breathing fast in short spurts.

Aaron nodded and put the pillow behind her to take the pressure of the arm rest off her back.

"That's better..." she said with a smile and nodded to him. "You're doing fine kid..."

Aaron frowned. "What?" his body tensed as he let out his confused outburst. "I cannot deliver this baby!" he shook his head frantically.

"Well tough!" Chas raged as she pressed her head back against the window as her contractions worsened. "You have too son"

Aaron's head was still shaking. "No, no way! This isn't something a son should have to see!" he grimaced.

"Aaron..." she breathed. "You're all I've got...no it's not ideal I know that...but you have too!"

"Alright..." Aaron nodded.

...

Sometime later, Aaron was looking to see if the head was able to seen – it was. He felt like he was going to faint right then and there, he turned away and took a few deep breaths, this was surreal. He couldn't believe this was happening. "Mum..." Aaron said calmly "You need to PUSH!"

As Chas bore down and pushed in absolute agony, she held Aaron's hand and gripped it as hard as she could. "You're doing good..." he told her with a slight chuckle at the disbelief of the situation. He pulled his hands from hers, the baby was coming out, and he held them out ready to take it into his arms. Seconds later he frowned deeply. "Wait!" the cord was wrapped around the baby's neck, he knew that wasn't good.

Chas rolled her eyes, waiting was not an option. "I can't!"

"Okay..." he breathed and delicately he lifted the cord and removed it from around the child's neck, it felt like time had slowed as he was moving it.

With one final push the small baby flopped out into Aaron's hands. He laughed. He couldn't believe what had just happened, what he'd just done. "You're taking all the pink stuff back" he smiled at his mum.

Chas was beaming she was so happy and she chuckled at Aaron's reveal of the sex but it soon turned to tears – happy tears of course.

Aaron held the baby in his arms and it screamed in his ear, his small chest rising up and down as it cried hysterically. Aaron reached for a blanket and wrapped the baby boy in it to keep it warm. "Mr Dingle" he said with a wink, his voice hoarse as the emotion overwhelmed him, and tears ran down his cheeks.

Aaron looked up from the baby and smiled at his mum then handed him over to her. "Will you be okay? I need to try and get a signal..."

"It's pouring with rain Aaron!"

"If I can deliver a baby, I can handle rain" he grinned as he moved himself backwards out of the car, then reached into the driver side and grabbed his phone from the dashboard and shut the door again, he checked the signal – still none.

Then he began to venture around the road, the droplets of rain bounced off the tarmac and puddles were forming at the sides of the road, the sky was dark and the clouds menacing. Aaron walked around the road holding his phone into the air. *I look like an idiot* he told himself.

The weather was so noisy; he could hardly hear anything with the wind and the pellets of rain hitting surfaces. Aaron sighed and lowered his phone and put it in his pocket, it was no good. He was several metres from the car and as he turned to run back to it, all he saw was headlights coming around the bend at him fast; his eyes widened and he ran but he wasn't fast enough, the left side of the car rammed Aaron's side and threw him up into the air, his body landed onto the roof then he began to roll and he impacted the road surface hard, he was unconscious and blood seeped from his head.

Chas couldn't see anything but she heard the screeching of tyres on the road and that was enough to grab her attention. "Aaron?" she whispered, and then began to panic. She knew she shouldn't move but she had too, she moved slowly to the window opposite her in absolute agony and she screamed at the sight before her.

...

An hour later Jackson was tired as he walked back to his car on the site, he was aching in places he never even knew he had, he was sweaty, dusty and dirty. He sighed and rested his head against the headrest to unwind for a few seconds before he set off. His eyes opened when his phone rang and he frowned seeing it was Adam. He answered it and placed the cold material of his phone at his ear. "Alright mate?" Jackson asked happily.

_Err...no mate...th-ther..._

"What's wrong mate?" he asked, the beginnings of a frown burrowing on his brow.

Adam sighed. _I-I'm at the hospital mate...Aaron's been in an accident..._

"You what? How bad? I mean is he okay?" Jackson asked quickly.

_It's bad mate..._

"Oh god..." Jackson panicked. "Al-alright, I'm on my way..." Jackson hung up and threw his phone onto the passenger seat and turned the key and revved the engine and sped off fast.

...

Jackson pushed open a set of double doors as he bombarded his way through the corridor; he saw Adam and Andy standing at the bottom of it and his pace turned to a quick jog, his vision blurred as the tears filling his eyes blinded him. "What happened?"

Adam and Andy spun around quickly and Adam placed his hands on Jackson's shoulders to calm him. "He was knocked down...Andy was driving back to the village when he saw him saw him lying on the road..." he explained.

"Yeah...I almost didn't see him though, the rain, it was dull cause of it..."

"Where was Chas?" Jackson demanded.

"She was in the car mate!" Adam replied.

Jackson frowned. "I don't understand she just lef-" he spoke but was cut off by Adam.

"With my son, she couldn't move Jackson...Aaron helped her deliver him"

Jackson breathed fast. "This is too much...Sorry Adam...but...I need to know if he's okay!"

"I don't expect congratulations yet mate; you've got Aaron to think about..." Adam told him as he watched Jackson sit down. "The doctors said they'd be along when there's more news"

Jackson nodded. "You both go...I'll be fine...Andy thankyou" he looked up at the farmer.

Andy smiled and left him too it.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Adam asked.

Jackson nodded. "Uh yeah...just go see your son" he managed a smile.

Adam nodded and slowly walked away leaving Jackson alone, to which he then cried, hoping his man; his only love would be okay.

Jackson all of a sudden felt an arm around him as two people sat beside him. Paddy and his mum, Jackson looked up at them and just cried even more as he leaned into his mum for comfort and Paddy looked at him and squeezed his hand for support.

TBC...


	34. The End Of The Road

– AARON & JACKSON –

– THE LONG ROAD –

"The End Of The Road"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **follows on the next day after **_Stranded_

# I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

~ Hey guys, this is the last chapter in 'The Long Road' it was time to end it. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed and kept up with this story and thankyou so much to those on twitter who nominated me and got me onto the long list of the TwitterSoapAwards for Best Soap FanFic Writer!

I'll be coming back with a new fanfic! :D

Thanks Guys x

...

Jackson had been awake all night, it was another to add to the collection of worst nights of his life; Aaron's heart had stopped during surgery but the doctors assured Jackson that it was nothing to worry about, he was now stable but Aaron had bled into his abdomen and had suffered a broken rib due to the impact of the car, and aside from the cuts and bruises he got off lightly considering. Jackson just had to make sure he remembered that while he watched Aaron's chest rising up and down in rhythm. He was alive and was going to be fine.

Now he was just waiting for him to wake, the doctor said he wouldn't have to wait too long and he was right, moments later Aaron's eyes slowly opened and Jackson jumped out of his stare and stood up so Aaron could see he was there. Jackson placed his hand on Aaron's cheek and soothed him gently. "Hey" Jackson smiled as he looked down at him.

Aaron smiled weakly. "Hey" his voice was croaky. "Where-" he stopped unable to speak and he began to cough.

Jackson turned around and poured him a cup of water. "Here...this might help" he told him and supported his head up as he took a drink of water.

It was hard to swallow; Aaron grimaced as the liquid helped open up his throat. Jackson put his head back down on the pillow. "What happened Jackson?" Aaron asked again, his voice was much better now.

"You were hit by a car...you don't remember?" he asked with a frown.

"Oh..." he grunted. "I do now...I saw the lights and I made a run for it then all I felt was a huge pain in my side then I landed on the roof...I don't remember much after that..."

Jackson nodded. "Andy was driving back to the village and he found you lying on the road...he's not here now but I thanked him"

Aaron nodded. "What about my mum? A-And the baby?" he asked his tone panicky.

Jackson smile widened. "Their fine...and he is so cute...and I think he looks like you..."

Aaron smiled.

"They're both doing well but your mum has been worried sick, apparently their gunna let her come and see you in a bit"

"I'd like that" Aaron nodded and let out a sigh. "It hurts" he told Jackson.

Jackson nodded. "I know gorgeous but you've had all the medication they can give you for the minute..." he reached and held his hand. "But I'm here and I'm not going anywhere"

Aaron nodded. "I'm sorry"

"Hey!" Jackson raised his voice slightly. "You have nothing to be sorry for do you hear me?"

Aaron closed his eyes and nodded. "Just rest" Jackson whispered and leaned down and kissed his forehead.

...

A few hours later Aaron was able to sit up in bed and he was reading a magazine while Jackson popped out to get something to eat. He heard the door opening and he looked up and smiled when he saw his mum walking in holding baby brother. "I think it's time you both met properly hmm?" Chas asked with a smile as she approached the bed and leaned over so Aaron could see the new addition to the family properly.

Aaron grinned. "He's beautiful" he chuckled. "He's proper looking at me"

Chas smiled and sat down. "So how you doing?"

"Fighting on as always, you know me" he smiled.

"You shouldn't have too! I can't believe the car just drove off"

"You saw what the weather was like, it was all so fast and they probably freaked out when they realised they'd hit me...and just left...it doesn't matter" Aaron shrugged.

"Yes it does son" Chas told him.

"Well what am I meant to do about it now? I didn't even see the reg plate and there wouldn't have been cctv on a country road"

Chas nodded. "Suppose you're right"

Aaron rested his head back, he'd been restless since he woke, and not in the comfortable sense, just something inside was uneasy, he was thinking about it more and more and he realised what it was eventually, speaking to Jackson about it however was something he wasn't sure how he'd react.

"Do you wanna hold him?" Chas asked him.

Aaron looked up and nodded. "Yeah" he replied with a smile and held out his arms as Chas stood and laid her son, in her son's arms. Aaron supported his head and rested him up against his chest. He smiled down at him and held his little finger close by his tiny hands for him to grasp.

"What's his name?" Aaron was curious.

"We haven't decided yet...I like Max..."

Aaron curled his lips up in thought. "Max Dingle...yeah..." he agreed. "I like that"

Chas smiled. "You're good with him" she observed.

Aaron nodded. "Surprised?"

"No" she simply replied with a smile.

...

A FEW DAYS LATER

...

Aaron was sat on the edge of his bed packing some of the stuff visitors had brought in for him, he was angry and the throwing of items in the bag portrayed that. Jackson walked in and stopped. "Woah what's the bag done?"

Aaron shrugged and sighed. "We need to talk"

"Oh" worry struck Jackson and he approached and sat down in the chair. He swallowed hard. "What about?"

Aaron looked around the room trying to find the words and what eventually came out was obvious. "I'm fed up"

"Oh...right...what of?" Jackson was relieved Aaron wasn't ending things, despite now having no reason for him too.

"Just...this Jackson, hospitals, pain...heartache..." he sighed and looked down.

Jackson was confused. "What are you trying to say babe?" he asked.

"I don't want too because of my mum, your mum, paddy, Adam and the baby...but...I think we should leave"

Jackson reached out and placed his hand on his leg. "I've thought about it too"

Aaron looked at him, frowning. "Really?"

"Yeah"

"It's just there's so many bad memories around here for us...good too but...the bad outweighs the good and I just think a fresh start would do us good, where no one knows who we are"

Jackson smiled. "Funny you should say that...I had an interesting call this morning...but before I mention it...how far counts as far enough away?" he wondered.

"Anywhere Jackson, just not this country" he said with a sigh.

Jackson smiled. "I want the same things as you Aaron, I wanna do this aswell, me and you together, it's not like we're not gunna see our families again because we will...but we have to think about us now"

Aaron nodded. "What about this phone call?"

"I called about some property in Dubai just on the off chance that we'd wanna leave...they called back and it's available if we wanna take it. I mean...we can keep the company...we're still the owners but Louise can run it if she wants too, she's fully capable, has the authority needed and...We're on the other end of the phone...can always come back if we need too..."

Aaron nodded with tears in his eyes. "...But what about jobs?"

"I'm not being snobby or anything but have you seen our bank balance?" Jackson smirked. "And we'll still get income from the business..." Jackson explained.

Aaron smiled. "Let's do it" he agreed.

Jackson grinned and hugged his husband and kissed him passionately. "Now we just have to tell everyone" he laughed.

"Hmmm...Yeah" Aaron realised their loved ones weren't going to adjust to their decision easily. He stood up and walked around the room.

"Anyway what are you doing out of bed?" Jackson asked as he watched him

Aaron shrugged. "Was sick of lying in it, thought I'd put some stuff away that people have brought in...stretch my legs"

Jackson nodded. "Well you've done that..." he said as he walked over to him and he placed his hands on Aaron's side to guide him back to the bed but he flinched and winced in pain.

Jackson quickly removed his hands. "Sorry, sorry babe..."

"No, it's alright" he breathed. "Just hurts still that's all"

Jackson nodded. "That car proper rammed you didn't it?" He sighed.

Aaron nodded and he walked to the bed as Jackson had intended for him to do.

"You get out of here tomorrow...it's just one more night and I'm going to stay with you till visiting hours are over then I'm going to go back home, ring them back tell them we're interested and then pack..."

Aaron nodded with a smile as he laid down. "We can't take everything though" he stated.

"No I know...but we can manage all our clothes, laptops, files that we need to take for the business, a few DVDs...the rest we can leave for our parents to do with as they please" he grinned cheekily.

Aaron laughed. "I love you do you know that?"

"Yes I do, and I love ya back..." Jackson sat in the chair and held his hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand.

"You know" Aaron coughed to clear his throat. "I think we're making the best decision...but please say it has a pool" Aaron grinned.

Jackson chuckled and looked at him lovingly. "It has! You'll love it" he told him

"Great, I can't wait then"

Jackson laughed and sat back in the chair and the boys fell into a comfortable silence just enjoying being with each other.

...

The following day arrived quickly for Aaron and he was dressed in a pair of trackies and a t-shirt waiting for Jackson to come to pick him up. He looked quickly when he heard the door opened and his mood brightened immediately at the sight of his sexy husband. "Took your time!" Aaron told him off with a smirk.

"Sorry sexy, traffic...anyway...to save us the bother of telling people separately...I've asked them round for tea tonight, if that's alright with you? I know you might be tired so if you are I can cancel"

"Me tired? You look knackered" Aaron told him.

"Yeah" he said as he let out a breath. "Been packing haven't I?"

"What?" Aaron frowned "All night?"

Jackson nodded. "Well till five this morning, we've got a lot of stuff you know, I didn't realise till last night" he chuckled.

Aaron always found himself lost in his husband when he looked at him. "You're really excited aren't you?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, I 'am...It needs to be me and you for a while..."

Aaron nodded at him as he stood up and picked up his bag.

"Err what you doing?" Jackson shook his head in disbelief and snatched his bag off of him.

Aaron scrunched his face. "I was carrying my bag"

"Well you aren't doing a thing for the next few days and if you try, I'll have to restrain ya..." his tone was serious but his expression portrayed the exact opposite.

"Restrain me anytime you like Mr Livesy" Aaron winked. "Come on then we going?"

Jackson nodded with a smile. "Yep..." he told him and they both left Aaron's hospital room.

As they walked along the corridor Aaron trailed behind Jackson and he turned around and looked back at his room, and then the corridor. After one hospital room, Aaron thought they were all the same, he'd seen them all, he'd spent so much time in these places it saddened him. This was goodbye to heartache, struggle and pain. His eyes filled slightly as he looked around as he followed his husband. Everything he'd endured was now over, he'd overcome so many obstacles and this recent one he intended it to be his last and certainly his last visit to a hospital in his life; unless it was absolute necessary.

...

The smell of roast dinner wafted Aaron senses as he lay on the couch watching TV, but he soon fell asleep only to be woken half an hour later by a light weight on his chest. Aaron's eyes flicked open and saw his baby brother being held on his chest by his mum, his big brown eyes looking at him and his small hands ventured across Aaron's face. "Hello little man!" Aaron beamed. "...Sorry mum ..." he said as he wiped his eyes.

"No don't be love" Chas brought baby Max back into her arms to let Aaron get up. "You know about dinner right?" she asked.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah course..." he smiled at Adam.

"Nothing new here then eh...lazy" Adam replied with a smirk.

"Haha shut up dad" Aaron chuckled. "Anyway..." he began as Chas walked into the kitchen to see Jackson. "What's it like?" he asked.

Adam smiled. "It's the best thing in the world mate...although when you're woken by a screaming kid at three in the morning..."

"You don't think that at all?" Aaron asked him.

Adam laughed. "No...But he's amazing...I'm gunna be there always...make Chas...Both of them happy" he told his best mate.

"I know you will Adam"

...

"You and Aaron not thought of adopting?" Chas asked as she watched Jackson holding Max.

Jackson shook his head. "Nah...We've always been so busy you know and now when things have finally settled I don't really wanna bring it up...he isn't the type..." Jackson told her.

"But you want too?"

"Well...yeah, maybe...one day"

Chas' smile widened. "Talk to him about it, maybe he is the type...you weren't there when he was helping me and you can see how he's like with him, he's brilliant" she beamed.

"Yeah..." Jackson shifted his weight onto his other foot as he leaned against the bench. "But he's his brother, it's different like that..."

"The only difference is you have to deal with the sleepless nights, the changing of nappies, feeds..."

Jackson smiled, he knew what she was trying to say that they'd be great parents and he didn't doubt that. Just not yet - they got married so young, been through so much, started a very successful business, they had to, needed to even... enjoy life, to enjoy each other all over again.

...

Aaron and Adam turned to the door as they heard it open and in walked Paddy carrying a bottle of wine. Aaron jumped up off the sofa, and waited until he'd taken his coat off then hugged him tight. They hadn't spent much time together in a long, long time but their father-son bond was still strong. Aaron realised he would only see Paddy once more after the meal before he left.

"How you doing mate?" Paddy asked.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah I'm alright, I've missed you" he told him as he let go of Paddy and stepped back.

"Hey what's wrong?" Paddy saw his eyes had glazed as his tears threatened.

Aaron shook his head and chuckled as he looked away to wipe his eyes. "I dunno..." he frowned. "Just...I haven't been round to see you we haven't spoke properly for ages and I feel horrible"

"I've been busy too Aaron, we can't help it sometimes, life gets busy but theirs occasions like this that give us the opportunity to spend time together"

Aaron nodded and smiled at him.

But Adam read more into Aaron's explanation of his almost tears but he chose not to bring it back up again.

"Is everyone here yet or?" Paddy asked.

"No, no...We're just waiting for Hazel...Cain was invited but he's away so..."

"I see, I'll just take this to Jackson then"

Aaron nodded and watched him walk off.

The front door opened again and Hazel walked in. "Ohh" she was frustrated. "I said to myself I said Hazel those bus drivers need a good talking too, miserable old oafs" she sighed and took off her coat. And smiled widely at Aaron who had a smirk on his face, she always made an entrance. "How you doing love?"

"Yeah good, sore but I'm alive eh" he smiled.

"Most important bit that is love" she smirked and then looked to Adam. "And hows being a father? I hope your getting to grips with it...Gerry used to be scared incase he broke Jackson or something I mean come on...man or mouse?"

Adam chuckled. "No, I'm fine Hazel its brilliant, he's in the kitchen with Chas and Jackson if you wanna go see him" he smiled.

"I think I will" she told them and wandered off.

...

"Well, Jackson that was really nice" Paddy praised with a smile

"Thoroughly enjoyed it" Hazel added. "Good cook eh? Who'd have thought!" she laughed.

"I think marriage changed him" Aaron winked knowing the response he'd get.

Jackson slapped his arm. "Hey I'll have you know I could cook before we got married"

"And ya made the cardboard boxes yourself did ya and drew 'pizza' on the top of it..." Aaron smiled.

Jackson laughed. "Yeah course"

Adam leaned back in his chair. "I'm stuffed! That chicken was so good!"

"As long as you didn't get it from Uncle Zak then I don't mind" Chas told them.

"No Chas...I got it from the shop this morning"

"Good to hear" she smiled as Max started to cry. "Ohh here we go...least he lasted till after we ate I suppose" she started to get up.

"No..." Aaron stood. "Can I?" he looked to his mum then at Adam and back again.

"Yeah course mate fill ya boots" Adam smiled.

Aaron smiled and walked around the table and looked into Moses basket and smiled down at his crying brother and he reached out and slowly picked him up. "His bottles in the bag down the side" Chas told him, she shifted in her seat.

"Just let him..." Adam placed his hand out and lowered it. "Calm...he'll be fine"

Chas looked back at Adam. "Yeah" she smiled. "You're right"

Unknown to Aaron they were all watching him; it was a cute sight to see. Jackson smiled then it faded and he began to fuss around picking up the dishes from the table. "Here love I'll give ya a hand..." Chas told him and stood up.

"No no...Its fine, thanks though" he told her with a smile and took the dishes he was carrying into the kitchen and he set about rinsing them and putting them in the dishwasher.

Several minutes later Aaron walked in and wrapped his arms around Jackson's waist from behind. "Hey you" he whispered and Jackson jumped. Aaron stepped back and Jackson turned around to face him. "You alright Jackson?"

"We can't do this Aaron...seeing you with Max, all of our loved ones here...W-We..." he sighed. "I can't take you away from this...so Dubai's off...it's too far..."

"No Jackson, its fine we can still-"

Jackson stopped him. "I want Max to be a part of your life not just someone you see once? Twice a year..."

Aaron sighed, he saw where Jackson was coming from he'd miss them all too much. "I see what you mean..."

"We can still move but somewhere closer...or stay here"

"Stay here..." Aaron sighed. "I know...what I said in the hospital I was just venting...and no it's not as glamorous as Dubai but it's what we know...and we're happy here, everyone, everything we need is here."

Jackson smiled. "I love you so much" he gazed into his husbands eyes. "Miss out on a pool though"

Aaron pouted and shook his head. "Don't care, I just need you" he told him seriously. "I love you Jackson" he moved closer and kissed him.

Everyone was looking at them, wondering what they were talking about. "Everything alright lads?" Paddy asked.

Aaron and Jackson turned to see their nosey audience. "Uh yeah...yeah" Aaron smiled; he was happy.

"Yeah fine" Jackson added and looked at his husband. "Everything's as it should be." he told him quietly and leaned closer to him and kissed Aaron back with equally as much passion.

The End.


End file.
